Cry Out
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yugi is in abusive relationship. Yami and Atemu are in love with him and don't know about the abuse. What happens when it all comes out? Main pairing: Mobiumshipping, warning: domestic violence
1. Pain

Okay. Since I'm having a bit fo trouble with my other two stories, I decided to start posting this story.

I started this a few months ago and decided to start working on it again. I hvae six chapters completed, and I don't think that it will be too much longer.

Pairings:

YugixYamixAtemu(Mobiumshipping)

JoeyxSetoxSeth(Castleshipping)

RyouxBakuraxAkefia(Bakushipping)

MalikxMarikxMariku(no shipping)

TeaxTristanxDuke(not sure)

There is also a YugixOC pairing. It's necessary for the story.

Warnings: domestic violence, possible lemons

Summary: Yugi is in an abusive relationship with his boyfriend. Yami and Atemu don't know what's happening to Yugi and are in love with Yugi. What will happen when Yami and Atemu find out what happens? Will they tell Yugi how they feel?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 1- Pain

There was a loud crash.

"You worthless piece of shit! You're just a waste of space!" a man with short black hair and green eyes shouted.

Yugi Mutou was in the floor. He was holding his stomach, obviously in pain.

The man grabbed Yugi by the hair and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"John, please-" Yugi started, tears in his eyes.

"Shut up!" the man, John, screamed. He punched Yugi hard in the stomach before he threw Yugi against the wall.

When Yugi crashed into the wall, he knocked a picture frame down, causing it to break.

"You bastard! You broke that picture frame!" John shouted, charging at Yugi.

Yugi was grabbed and thrown across the room, crashing into the chair.

John glared at Yugi with anger and hatred. "You should be thankful that I'm staying with you! No one wants someone as short and child-looking as you! I get sick of people asking me if I'm babysitting you, you short slut!" John roared.

Yugi knew better than to say anything, but the words hurt.

The beating continued until John got tired of it.

"Clean up this mess!" John shouted before he stormed out of the room and slammed the door of the other room he ran into.

Yugi winced as he stood up and started cleaning everything up, knowing it would be worse if he didn't.

Yugi had been dating John for about three months.

And he was miserable.

Since about three weeks into dating, John had been abusing Yugi.

Yugi would leave him, but he was terrified of what John would do to him if he ever did leave, so he never did.

Every time Yugi went to John's house, he would be beaten like this.

Yugi was tired of this. He just wished he knew what to do.

* * *

Yami Akana and Atemu Sennen were in the living room of the Game Shop.

After Yugi had defeated Yami in the Ceremonial Duel, Yami had decided to remain in the present time. As a reward, the gods had allowed Atemu, Yami's husband form five thousand years ago, to return as well.

Bakura and Marik had wanted to stay as well, and the gods revived Akefia, Bakura's husband, and Mariku, Marik's husband.

Seth had also been given another chance at life.

Now, Bakura and Akefia were in a relationship with Ryou, who was in love with both of them.

Mariku and Marik were in the same threesome-type relationship with Malik.

Seto and Joey had been together when Seth was allowed to stay in the present day, but both found themselves falling for him, so Seth had joined their relationship.

Tea and Tristan had started a relationship and then Duke had joined them in that relationship.

Everyone seemed happy.

But none of them knew what was happening to Yugi.

"So, when do you think Yugi's going to get home?" Atemu asked.

"Who knows? You know that he stays at John's a while.' Yami said, a little bitterly.

Yami and Atemu were both in love with Yugi, so they were rather upset that Yugi was dating someone else, but they were trying to live with it.

"Come on, Yami. We agreed to let this go. Yugi's with John now, so we have to let it go." Atemu said.

Yami leaned back. "I know. It's just, I really love him, and I wish he was in this relationship with us." Yami said.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him close. "I know. I do, too, but we can't force the issue. Yugi is with John because he chose to be. We should be happy for him." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm trying to be happy for Yugi, but it's rough." Yami said.

Atemu glanced down at Yami and said, "Out with it. There's more to this."

Yami sat up and turned to face his boyfriend. "Does Yugi seem different to you?" Yami asked.

"In what way?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem as open with us as he used to be. He seems uneasy in a way." Yami said.

Atemu frowned. "I guess so." Atemu said.

"And Yugi doesn't seem to like to be touched anymore." Yami said.

"Yami, do you think that maybe you are overanalyzing things because you want something to be wrong?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked over at Atemu. "Why would I want anything to be wrong with Yugi?" Yami asked, thinking that that was ludicrous.

"Because that would mean that you and I could come to Yugi's rescue." Atemu answered.

Yami looked at his boyfriend. "Okay. Maybe I am overanalyzing this." Yami admitted.

"Good. If something was wrong, Yugi would come to us." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yami said.

A moment later, the two heard the door open and close.

"Yugi, is that you?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. It is." came Yugi's timid voice.

A moment later, Yugi was in the doorway to the living room.

"How was your date?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave a convincing smile. "It was fine. John and I watched a movie at his house." Yugi said.

"That's good. What movie?" Atemu asked.

Yugi's mind raced for an answer. "It was some old movie. I'm not sure what. It was on TV." Yugi lied.

"Oh. Okay." Atemu said.

"I think I'm going to go on upstairs." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

Yugi then headed upstairs without looking like he was running.

"See. Nothing is wrong." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi walked into his room and shut the door before he locked it to make sure that Yami and Atemu couldn't get into the room.

Since John had started beating him, Yugi made sure to keep his door locked so that neither Yami nor Atemu would see the bruises that John left on Yugi. Yugi knew that both would demand answers, and he wasn't sure that he would be able to lie to them if they asked him directly how he got the bruises.

Yugi pulled off his shirt, wincing at the pain that shot through him at the movement. He turned and looked in the mirror. He grimaced at the dark bruises that had formed.

Yugi knew that he would be hurting for a while.

'Why does he do this it me? What did I do to deserve this?' Yugi asked himself as tears filled his eyes.

Yugi asked himself that question constantly, but he never found an answer.

Yugi went into the bathroom which was connected to his bedroom and took a hot bath.

The bath helped to ease the pain sometimes, but this time, it didn't help much.

'I wish that this would end.' Yugi thought. He unlocked the door before he lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Tea asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I can't believe that we get to go to Tokyo for the school trip!" Joey added, just as excited.

"Yippee for you." Seth muttered.

Seth, Atemu, Mariku, and Akefia weren't quite so thrilled because they didn't have the class that was going.

"Well, we can stay if you like." Ryou said.

"Nah. I'll live on my own for a week. You and Bakura go. Mariku and I can hang out together." Akefia said.

"Yeah. We don't get to do that nearly enough." Mariku added with a smirk.

"That's because of the trouble you usually get yourselves in." Malik retorted.

"So we get in a little trouble. What's the big deal?" Mariku asked.

"The last little trouble you two got in dealt with me bailing you out of jail and forking out a lot of money to keep you two out of jail." Seto said.

"So what?" Mariku asked.

Seto glared at him.

"Calm down, Seto." Joey said.

"Well, I'm looking forward to going." Yami said.

"Well, make sure to call." Atemu said.

"You know I will." Yami said.

"Give me break." Bakura muttered.

"Well, you'll have one of your lovers there." Yami retorted.

"So could you if you'd get the balls to tell Yugi how you really felt instead of letting him date some other guy?" Marik said.

"Stay out of it!" Yami retorted.

"He's right. You two do love Yugi." Tristan said.

"Yes, we do, but Yugi has John now, so we can't do anything." Atemu said.

"Is Yugi even going on this trip?" Duke asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked him." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was walking down the hall. He was going to meet his friends when someone grabbed him and dragged him into an empty classroom.

John glared at Yugi angrily.

Yugi gulped. 'What did I do?' Yugi asked himself.

John had never beaten him at school, but Yugi was scared that he might start now.

"Are you planning on going on that trip to Tokyo?" John growled.

"Well, I had thought about it." Yugi admitted, scared to death.

"You are not going." John said. It was an order, not a request.

"But I-" Yugi started.

"Don't back talk me!" John snapped angrily.

Yugi flinched.

"Unless you want a worse punishment than before, don't go!" John growled.

Yugi nodded. "I won't go." Yugi said in a small voice.

"Good." John said before he left the classroom.

Yugi was shaking now. He had wanted to go, but he didn't want to do anything that might set John off, although just about anything seemed to set him off.

* * *

"Yugi, why?" Yami asked. He was shocked that Yugi wasn't going to go on the trip to Tokyo.

"I just don't want to go, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you wanted to go on that trip. When we learned about it at the start of the year, you were more excited than Joey and Tea put together." Yami said.

"I know, but my other work is piling up, and I'm afraid that I might not be able to keep up, and I don't want to fall behind." Yugi said.

Yami wasn't convinced.

"Yugi, are you sure?" Atemu asked.

Yugi gave a fake smile. "I'm sure. Don't worry about it." Yugi said before he turned and left the room.

Yami and Atemu looked at each other.

"Okay. Now, I am officially worried. Why would Yugi give up this trip?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Yami. You can't blame him for not wanting to fall behind." Atemu pointed out.

"Atemu, Yugi is a straight-A student. He's ahead by at least two weeks in every class. He wouldn't fall behind." Yami said.

"Are you serious?" Atemu asked, shocked.

Yami nodded.

"Why did Yugi just lie to us?" Atemu asked.

"I have no idea." Yami said. He frowned. "But now, I am really worried." Yami said.

"Maybe something is up." Atemu said.

"Maybe." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

Yugi had wanted to go on the trip to Tokyo since the beginning of the school year, but now, he couldn't go with his friends.

Because of John.

'Why do I stay with him when he is ruining my life?' Yugi asked himself.

Yugi knew that John was controlling everything that he did, and he hated it.

But he hated being beaten and treated like dirt even more.

* * *

"He's what?" Joey exclaimed.

Yami and Atemu had met the rest of their friends at the Kaiba mansion, and they were all shocked that Yugi wasn't going.

"That trip is all that Yugi has been talking about since we learned about it." Ryou said.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when he said that he wasn't going to go." Yami said.

"It doesn't make any sense. The shrimp has wanted to do this more than anyone. It doesn't make any sense why he's suddenly back out." Bakura said.

"Do you think Yugi isn't going because John isn't in the class and can't go, either?" Tea asked.

"I wouldn't think that Yugi would let something like the stop from him going on the trip." Tristan remarked.

"Who knows? Maybe John didn't like the idea of Yugi going to Tokyo without him and asked Yugi not to go." Duke said.

"That was wrong on his part if he did." Seth said.

"Maybe, but there's not much we can do. Yugi has made up his mind, and I don't think that he's going to change it." Atemu said.

"Well, I just hope that Yugi can live with it." Seto said. He didn't show it, but he was shocked that Yugi wasn't going himself.

"Well, I guess you and the shrimp will have the house to yourselves then, Atemu." Akefia said.

"Not really. It'll be me mostly. Yugi spends most of his free time with John." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You'd think he lived there." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi let out a cry of pain as he crashed painfully into the wall before he fell to the floor on his side.

John had been beating him for an hour, and Yugi was in a lot of pain.

Yugi had a feeling that he had cracked or broken a rib, but there was nothing he could do about it.

John walked up and kicked Yugi hard in the back, causing Yugi to cry out again.

Yugi just wanted this nightmare to end.

"You fucking worthless bitch! You're just a waste of life!" John shouted. He reached down and grabbed Yugi by the hair.

Yugi cried out as he was jerked to his feet by his hair.

John then punched Yugi hard in the stomach several times before he finally let Yugi go.

Yugi fell to the ground in utter pain.

John then slammed his foot down into Yugi's slower back hard.

Yugi cried out again.

John dug the heel of his foot into Yugi's back, causing Yugi to cry out painfully again.

"You should have never been born! It's no wonder you live with your grandfather! Your parents wouldn't have wanted a worthless bastard like you around!" John shouted.

Yugi cringed at that. He hated any mention of his parents.

"Your grandfather is never around because he doesn't want to have to deal with you! He knows you're worthless, but he's too nice and old fashioned to do what I do and put you in your place!" John screamed at him.

John hit Yugi several more times for good measure before stopping.

Yugi was in even more pain than before.

This was, by far, the worst that John had ever beaten him.

"Get your ass up and clean up your mess! Then get your worthless ass out of my house!" John shouted. He punched Yugi once more in stomach before storming from the room.

Yugi slowly got up, tears in his eyes. 'Yami. Atemu. I wish one of you could save me from this hell.' Yugi thought.

Yugi then started to clean up the house.

* * *

"Atemu, do you think Yugi is okay?" Yami asked.

The two had returned home and were getting ready for bed.

"I'm sure that he's just fine, Yami." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I just wish I knew what was up with him. I never imagined that he would give up this trip for anything." Yami said.

"Yami, Yugi's still in a relatively new relationship. He might not want to leave John for a week. I know Yugi might later regret it, but it's still Yugi's decision. We're just going to have to respect it." Atemu told Yami.

"I know. I guess I just want Yugi to go." Yami said.

"Well, you'll live without Yugi going." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but we were going to share a room together, or try to. It would have been nice to have been able to spend some time with him. Since Yugi started dating John, Yugi and I haven't spent much time together." Yami said.

"You miss that?" Atemu asked as they sat down on the bed.

"Atemu, I don't mean that I don't like spending time alone with you." Yami said, thinking he had just offended his boyfriend.

Atemu chuckled. "You can calm down, Yami. I'm not offended in the least. I understand what you mean by that. Maybe you can convince Yugi to spend some time with you when you get back from Tokyo." Atemu said.

"That's a good idea." Yami agreed. He sighed. "And I do miss spending time with Yugi. You and I may be lovers, but Yugi is still my Hikari, and I miss the closeness that we had before John came along." Yami said.

"I take it that you resent John." Atemu said.

"Only because he seems to want Yugi to spend all his free time with him. I mean, none of us really see Yugi anymore. The others are in relationships, too, but we see more of them than we do Yugi, and we live in the same house as Yugi." Yami said.

"I get your point. Well, after the trip, we'll do that." Yami said.

"Good. Now, we need to get to bed." Atemu said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two then went to bed.

* * *

Yugi came stumbling into the house. He wasn't able to walk straight because of the pain that he was in. He was thankful that Yami and Atemu had already gone to bed.

After leaving John's house, Yugi had gone to a free clinic that didn't ask for a reason why Yugi was so badly beaten.

As Yugi had suspected, he had a broken rib. He also had some bad bruising.

'John's getting worse.' Yugi thought.

Yugi went upstairs to his room. He changed his clothes and crawled into bed. He took two of the painkillers he had been given before hiding the bottle.

There would be a mountain of questions if Yami or Atemu found the bottle.

Yugi then settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks had passed by rather quickly.

The ones that were going on the trip were becoming more and more excited as the time for the trip got closer and closer.

Atemu, Akefia, Mariku, and Seth were spending all the time they could with their lovers since they wouldn't be seeing them for a week.

As for Yugi, John's beatings were getting worse and worse.

It was becoming harder and harder for Yugi to hide his pain, both physical and emotional.

* * *

"I am so excited! We go on the trip tomorrow!" Tea said happily.

"Yeah. I know." Tristan said.

Duke sighed. "I just wish that you were sharing our room, Tea." Duke said.

Tea rolled her eyes. "You know that the school won't let girls and guys stay in the same room." Tea said.

"It's not fair, though. The others get to stay with their lovers." Tristan said.

"Well, we're all guys. That's why." Bakura said with a smirk.

Seth and Joey were sharing a room.

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were all sharing a room as well.

Yami was bunking with Tristan and Duke.

"Well, it's only a week, and you'll still see her when we're out." Yami said.

"Yeah. That it true." Duke agreed.

"Well, you guys all have fun." Akefia said.

"Don't even think about doing anything, Akefia." Ryou warned.

"What makes you think-" Akefia started.

Ryou glared at him.

"Fine." Akefia said.

"That goes for you, too, Mariku." Malik said.

"I know." Mariku said.

"So, what are you guys going to do while we're gone?" Marik asked.

"Who knows? We'll figure something out." Seth said.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Atemu asked.

Yami was packing for the trip and had Atemu double checking everything to make sure he had all he needed.

"I think that does it. I should be ready." Yami said.

"This room is going to be lonely without you." Atemu said.

"Well, it's only for a week." Yami said. He leaned over the bed and kissed Atemu. "Besides, I'll make up for it when I get back." Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "I know you will." Atemu said.

Yami chuckled. "How about I start tonight?" Yami asked.

"Perfect." Atemu said before he pushed the suitcase off the bed and pulled Yami onto it.

* * *

Yugi was walking around the park. He didn't want to be home because he knew that Yami was packing for the trip, and he was upset enough over not going as it was.

Besides, he figured Yami and Atemu would want some alone time.

Yugi sighed as he sat down. 'Why can't I have that? What can't I have someone who loved me like that? Why can't I have someone who would touch me in loving way, not a harmful one?' Yugi asked.

Tears filled Yugi's eyes.

'Why can't I be with Yami and Atemu?' Yugi asked himself.

That was Yugi's greatest secret.

Yugi was in love with Yami and Atemu. He had been for some time. He had never wanted to try and come between them, so he had decided not to say anything.

When John had asked him out, Yugi had agreed in hopes that he could move on from Yami and Atemu.

He hadn't expected to get an abusive boyfriend that he was absolutely terrified of.

Now, Yugi wasn't sure what to do.

'I need to get out of this relationship with John somehow.' Yugi thought.

Yugi knew that he should tell Yami and Atemu what was going on, but he needed to handle this one his own. He didn't want to go running to them every time he had a problem.

'If Yami ever finds out about this, he's going to kill John.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was getting to the point that he wouldn't care what Yami did to John given that all John ever did to him was beat him.

* * *

Atemu, Akefia, Mariku, and Seth had all gone to see their lovers and friends off the next day.

"Have a good time." Atemu said.

"Don't worry, Atemu. We will." Yami said.

"And we'll make sure that Yami doesn't find himself someone to make him happy while we're there since you can't go." Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Bakura, I wouldn't do that, and you know it!" Yami snapped, not liking what Bakura had alluded to.

"But it's so much fun to tease you." Marik said with a smirk of his own.

"With any luck, we'll come back with Bakura and Marik in one piece." Ryou said.

"Well, at least we still have each other if Yami decides to tear them to shreds." Akefia said.

"True." Mariku said.

"Hey!" Bakura and Marik exclaimed.

"On the bus!" one of the chaperons called.

The lovers kissed each other goodbye.

"This will be a tough week." Mariku said.

"Maybe we'll have some fun." Akefia said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Atemu were alone in the house.

"Hey, Yugi. Are you going to see John tonight?" Atemu asked.

"No. He had something he needed to do." Yugi said.

Yugi knew that John had another boyfriend who was over. He just hoped that boyfriend wasn't beaten like he was.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie with me? _Transformers _is coming on TNT tonight." Atemu said.

"Uh, sure." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled, glad that Yugi was willing to spend a little time with him.

The two settled on the couch to watch the movie.

When the movie ended, Yugi had fallen asleep.

Atemu smiled. 'Yugi tends to fall asleep during movies.' Atemu thought, knowing that to be true from previous experience. He picked Yugi up and carried him upstairs.

Deciding to just let Yugi sleep in his clothes, Atemu left the room.

'Maybe Yugi will be willing to spend time with Yami, too, when he gets home.' Atemu thought as he went to bed himself.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own the _Transformers _movie or the TNT TV station.

Next: Yugi takes a stand, and John goes too far.

R&R.


	2. Too Far

Here's the next chapter.

There will be more domestic violence in this chapter. Just so you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Too Far

~The Following Thursday~

The door to the Game Shop was thrown open, and Akefia and Mariku walked right into the house.

Seth followed them look rather annoyed. "You do realize that what you just did is breaking and entering, something that is illegal." Seth told them.

"So what? It's not like Atemu's going to have us arrested for breaking into the house." Akefia retorted.

"Really?"

The three looked to see Atemu standing in the doorway with an irate look on his face.

"What?" Mariku asked.

Atemu pointed to the door.

The three looked and saw that the door was hanging by its hinges.

"Sorry. We'll just use Shadow magic to fix it." Akefia said, pointing his hand at the door.

"Don't even think about it." Atemu growled.

Akefia looked at Atemu. "Why?" Akefia asked.

"You broke the door, so fix it the old fashioned way." Atemu snapped.

"But why?" Mariku asked in a whiny way.

"Because Shadow magic can't fix every mistake that you make. Fix the door." Atemu said.

Akefia and Mariku left the shop to get what they needed, grumbling the entire time.

"So, how has your week without Yami been going?" Seth asked.

"Probably as well as your week without Seto or Joey was." Atemu answered.

"Touché." Seth said.

"It wasn't too bad. Yugi and I watched _Transformers _on TV the first night, and we've done other thinsg together." Atemu said.

Seth looked at Atemu in surprise. "You mean Yugi hasn't been going out with John?" Seth asked, rather surprised.

"He has some, but not as much. I was glad that we were able to spend some time together. We haven't in a while." Atemu told him.

"Where is Yugi?" Seth asked.

"Upstairs." Atemu answered.

Yugi came down then. "Oh. Hi, Seth." Yugi said.

Seth nodded a greeting.

"Where are you off to?" Atemu asked, noticing that Yugi was dressed and ready to go.

"I'm going to meet John." Yugi answered.

"Did he call?" Atemu asked.

"No. He sent me a text message. I'm going over to his place." Yugi replied.

"Well, Akefia, Mariku, and I were planning to go to a teen nightclub tonight. We were wondering if you guys wanted to go." Seth said.

"I'll go." Atemu said.

Yugi gave a strained smile. "Sorry, but I'll probably be with John tonight." Yugi said.

"You can bring him along." Seth said.

"I think John had already planned for us to do something tonight, actually." Yugi said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later tonight then." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You will." Yugi said before he left the house.

It wasn't long before Akefia and Mariku returned to the house with what they needed to fix the door.

"We're fixing your damned door!" Akefia snapped.

"Yeah. You need to fix it since you broke it." Atemu said.

Seth and Atemu walked into the living room and sat down.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were a little disappointed that Yugi didn't say he'd come with us to the nightclub." Seth said.

"Well, I was hoping to be able to spend more time with Yugi this week. I guess I was wrong." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Well, maybe you'll be able to spend some time with Yugi over the week." Seth said.

"Not likely. John seems to want to keep Yugi around all the time." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I noticed that." Seth said. He glanced over at Atemu. "Although I am surprised to hear such bitterness from you." Seth said.

Atemu gave him a sheepish smile. "And I've been onto Yami about that. We're really trying to let go of our feelings for Yugi. It's just hard." Atemu said.

"And being in love with Yugi isn't helping at all." Seth said.

"No kidding. We can't stand to see Yugi with someone else, but we know that we're going to have to deal with it." Atemu said.

"Or you could always fight for Yugi." Akefia said.

Atemu and Seth looked up.

"I thought you were fixing the door." Atemu said.

"We were. We heard what you were saying and decided to put in our two cents." Akefia said.

"In answer to your question, Yami and I are not going to try and steal Yugi away from John." Atemu told him.

"Why not? If I'd had that problem with Malik, I would have already stolen him away." Mariku said.

"Well, Yami and I are not like you, Mariku. John's a great guy. Yugi is happy with John, and as long as John takes care of Yugi, that's all that matters. Yugi's happiness is all that matters right now." Atemu explained.

* * *

Yugi cried out in pain as John punched him hard in the stomach. John then grabbed Yugi by the hair and slammed him against the wall.

"I told you to be here at ten! It's already ten-thirty! You're thirty minutes late, you illiterate, insolent bastard!" John shouted.

Yugi closed his eyes in pain as he felt John kick him in his back, adding to the bruises he already had.

"You can't do anything right! I ask you to do one thing, and you can't do that!" John screamed.

Yugi had known that this was what would happen, but he was too scared to find out what John would do if he ever went against what he said.

"You good for nothing whore! I don't know why I stay with you! Mitch is a lot better boyfriend than you are!" John shouted.

John had never once tried to hide the fact that there someone else besides Yugi. He threw it in Yugi's face constantly. He always compared Yugi to Mitch, and John always told Yugi that Mitch was better than Yugi ever was.

"You piece of shit! You should have never been born!" John shouted as he repeatedly punched Yugi in the stomach over and over again.

Yugi was already in excruciating pain, and that was added to the pain he was already in from the beating he had gotten the afternoon before.

'If I'm such a terrible boyfriend, why doesn't he dump me already?' Yugi asked himself. He had wished on more than one occasion that John would just dump him because he felt that Yugi was so unworthy of his attention, but John never did.

It was almost like John only kept Yugi around so that he could take all of his anger and frustration out on Yugi.

'Why won't this end? Why won't he just stop?' Yugi asked himself as tears fell down his face.

The beating continued for what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, but was only about fifteen minutes.

John kicked Yugi in the side. "Get your scrawny ass up, and clean up the mess that you made! Then leave!" John shouted before he stormed into the next room.

Yugi forced himself to get up and clean up the room. Once the room was clean, Yugi left the house.

* * *

That night, Atemu was at the nightclub with Akefia, Mariku, and Seth.

The nightclub was called _Teen Scene. _There was loud music going on along with teenagers dancing all over the place.

"Come on. I see a table." Mariku said.

The group weaved in and out of the teenagers until they reached the table and sat down.

"So, what do you think, Atemu?" Akefia asked, knowing that Atemu hadn't been there before.

"It's different than what I'm used to." Atemu admitted.

"We already knew that." Seth said.

Atemu glared at him. "It's fine, so far." Atemu said.

Someone came up to them. It was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "What can I get you?" the girl asked.

"How about some nachos with only cheese and a Coke." Akefia said.

"A hot dog with everything, fries, and a Dr. Pepper." Marik said.

"Two tacos with cheese and lettuce only with Sprite." Seth said.

"A cheeseburger with everything but mayonnaise and a Coke." Atemu said.

The girl wrote it down and walked off.

"So, what do you think Yugi is up to?" Akefia asked.

"I don't know. He's probably with John still." Atemu answered.

"Anyway, what do you think of this place? It's great." Seth said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Do you come here often?" Atemu asked.

"Seto, Joey, and I come here every Friday night. We love it." Seth said.

"Hold on! Seto doesn't work on Friday nights?" Atemu asked, in complete shocked.

Seth laughed. "Nope. Joey and I made an agreement with Seto. If he would come out with us on Friday nights, we'll let him work until four on Saturday without interrupting him. Seto agreed." Seth explained.

"So, he actually knows how to have fun." Akefia said.

"Yep." Seth said.

The four looked around.

"I might have to try and convince Yami to come here." Atemu said.

"That would be a good idea." Akefia agreed.

"We could all try and get together to come. I'm sure that Tristan, Tea, and Duke would like this place, too." Atemu said.

Akefia started laughing. "Who do you think told the rest of us about it? They're here a lot." Akefia said.

"Yeah. You and Yami are the only ones that haven't come." Mariku added.

"Well, that's going to chance." Atemu sad.

Their food soon arrived.

"So, you guys double dating?" the girl asked.

"Nope. All our boyfriends are on a school trip, so we thought that we'd come and hang out." Seth said.

"Not a bad idea. Enjoy." the girl said before she walked off.

"I half-expected her to come onto us." Atemu said.

"Some of them do, and some are like her. They make sure before trying to flirt." Seth said.

"Maybe we should invite Yugi and John here. I'm sure that they would enjoy it." Mariku said.

"I'll mention it to Yugi and see what they think." Atemu said as they started eating.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in the living room. He was looking through a photo album.

'I wish things were like then.' Yugi thought as looked at pictures of himself with his friends.

In the photos, Yugi looked very happy and carefree.

'Look at me now. I'm scared of my boyfriend. I go and see him knowing that all that's going to happen is that he's going to yell at me to put me down before starts beating the crap out of me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi finally had enough of depressing himself before he put the photo album away.

'Yami helped me to become a stronger person and take up for myself, but that obviously didn't do much good if I'm letting John do this to me every day.' Yugi thought.

Yugi closed his eyes as the tears fell.

'I need to tell Yami the truth. I have to tell him what's going on. I can't take it anymore.' Yugi thought as the tears fell.

Yugi cried for a while before he came to a decision.

'No. I'll stand up to John. I'm going to end things with him. I can't live like this anymore.' Yugi thought.

Yugi just hoped that this was the right decision to make.

* * *

Atemu and the others were at the nightclub still. They had gotten tired of just sitting and gotten out on the dance floor.

It amazed Atemu that Akefia, Mariku, and Seth were all such good dancers.

Than again, he wasn't that bad himself.

"So, you going to bring Yami here when he gets home on Sunday?" Seth asked.

"It's a school night, but we're defiantly coming on that Friday." Atemu said.

"Great!" Akefia said.

The four continued dancing.

If they danced with anyone, it was with each other simply because they were friends and didn't want to dance with someone that they didn't know.

* * *

John stormed into Yugi's house. "Where are you, you whore!" John shouted.

Yugi had heard John when he stormed into the house, and he wasn't surprised.

Yugi had called John and asked him to come over to his house.

Yugi had suspected that John would be stark-raving mad when he called. John liked to be the one in control of everything, so the fact that Yugi had called him and asked him to come over was being out-of-control, and John hated that.

"How dare you call me and tell me to come over here! I'm in command of this relationship, not you! You couldn't control anything if your life depended on it! You're a weak, worthless, pathetic whore! I thought you knew that by now!" John screamed.

Yugi flinched. He had expected John to hit him by now, but he was glad that he hadn't.

"Answer me!" John demanded.

Yugi gulped. He wasn't about to love his nerve now. He had to end this. "John, it's over." Yugi said.

John looked at Yugi before he narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?" John asked in a low and dangerous voice.

Yugi became scared at that, but he wasn't going to be deterred. He wasn't going to put up with it anymore. "I said that it's over. This relationship is over. I'm not going to see you anymore." Yugi said.

"How dare you, you rotten bastard! After all I did for you, you think that you can just say that we're through!" John shouted.

"Yes." Yugi said defiantly.

John's eyes flared. "You don't control this relationship! I do! I say when it is over, and it is defiantly not over!" John shouted.

"Why do you even need me? You have your other boyfriend, Mitch. You always say that I am a bad boyfriend and that this Mitch is better than me. So why don't you just go to him and leave me the hell alone?" Yugi shot back.

John suddenly smacked Yugi so hard in the face that Yugi was thrown backwards.

Yugi looked up and became terrified.

"YOU ROTTEN LITTLE BASTARD! I TAKE THE TIME TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU DO THIS TO ME! NO ONE ELSE WOULD HAVE GIVEN YOUR UGLY, WORTHLESS ASS THE TIME OF DAY! I DID WHAT NO ONE ELSE WOULD HAVE EVER DONE! THERE IS NO ONE THAT WOULD WANT SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOR A BOYFRIEND! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU ARE STUPID! YOU ARE UGLY! THIS WORLD WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF IF YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" John screamed at the top of his lungs.

All through John's screaming fit, he had been punching kicking, slapping, and throwing Yugi around the room.

Yugi was already crying from the amount of pain was in, and he had a feeling that John wouldn't stop any time soon.

"I GAVE UP MY TIME WITH MITCH FOR YOU! I WAS HELPING YOU BY TEACHING YOU A LESSON AND MAKING YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND THAT YOU DESERVE NO ONE! I WAS MAKING YOU SEE THAT YOU HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING IN ORDER TO HAVE SOMEONE! I WAS HELPING YOU AND YOU REPAY ME BY BREAKING UP WITH ME! THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! I WILL SAY WHEN THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER, AND IT IS DEFINITELY NOT OVER YET! I'LL MAKE YOU SEE HOW WORTHLESS YOU ARE! I WILL MAKE YOU SEE THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANYONE LOVE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU SEE THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO BEG TO JUST HAVE SOMEONE GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY!" John continued screaming.

Yugi was grabbed and slammed face first against the wall hard.

John then grabbed Yugi and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. He then kicked Yugi in the back several times before he picked Yugi up and punched him in the face again.

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DECIDED TO HELP YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL SLUT! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE SOMEONE CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!" John screamed.

Yugi was thrown backwards, and his head hit the wall hard, causing Yugi to slump to the floor.

John then kicked Yugi in the side, but nothing happened.

Yugi had finally passed out from the pain that he was in.

"BASTARD! YOU DESERVE THIS! YOU ALWAYS DO!" John said angrily. He spat on Yugi before he stormed out of the house.

Yugi was left on the floor, beaten and unconscious.

Alone.

* * *

Atemu, Akefia, Mariku, and Seth were all laughing as they drove back toward the Game Shop.

"Talk about fun. I'm glad that I went out with you guys tonight." Atemu said.

"Well, if you hadn't agreed to come with us willingly, we were going to drag you out." Mariku said.

"In other words, I was going to the night club. It was just a matter of whether it was by my own will or by force." Atemu said.

"Exactly." Akefia, Mariku, and Seth said.

Atemu laughed. "Well, you won't have to worry about dragging me there, although I may need help dragging Yami there." Atemu said.

"Just give us a call. You know that Mariku, Marik, Bakura, and I would be more than happy to come over and help you drag Yami to that night club." Akefia said. He chuckled. "In fact, that would make our night." Akefia said.

"I know it would, and I might call you guys if Yami becomes too stubborn over it." Atemu said.

"Well, it'll be our entire group against Yami, so we can all convince him to go, and then we'll take him there by force if simple words don't convince him to give this place a chance." Seth said.

Mariku was driving and soon pulled into the parking lot of the Game Shop.

"Well, you're home." Akefia said.

"I can see that. Do you guys want to come in?" Atemu asked.

"You sure?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Yugi's probably still out with John." Atemu said.

"Sure thing. We don't have anything better to do. We don't have school tomorrow, so it's not like we need to get to bed early." Akefia said.

The four got out of the car and headed into the house.

Atemu went to use his key to open the door only to find that it was unlocked. He frowned. "That's odd. I locked the house when we left." Atemu said.

"Yugi must have come home." Akefia said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised. He doesn't usually come home so soon." Atemu said.

"Do you want us to leave so that you can spend some time with Yugi?" Seth asked, knowing that Atemu wanted to spend some time with Yugi.

"No. Come on in. It won't hurt for Yugi to be around friends." Atemu said.

The four walked in.

"Yugi, I'm home!" Atemu called.

There was no answer.

"Would he have left the door unlocked if he left?" Akefia asked.

"No. Yugi never leaves the door unlocked if he leaves." Atemu said.

"Maybe he's in bed." Mariku said.

"No. Yugi would have locked the door then." Atemu said. He started to walk around. He glanced into the living room.

And his heart stopped.

Yugi was still leaning against the wall although he was starting to stir.

"YUGI!" Atemu screamed as he ran over to his young friend.

Yugi flinched at the scream, thinking that John was still there.

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku followed Atemu and were shocked at the sight.

Yugi's face was badly bruised and swollen. His shirt had been pushed up a bit, and the dark black bruises were showing.

"Yugi? Yugi, answer me. Please!" Atemu said, getting close to panicking.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes.

Or one eyes.

The other was swollen shut.

"Yugi, what happened? Who did this to you?" Atemu asked as he reached up to place a hand on Yugi's face.

Yugi braced himself as if getting ready for a strike.

Atemu was shocked.

Yugi thought that Atemu was going to hit him!

That realization shocked and hurt Atemu more than anything else could.

"Yugi, who did this to you?" Atemu asked.

Tears fell from Yugi's eyes and it was clear that he was in a great deal of pain.

"Its okay, Yugi. It's me, Atemu. I'm right here." Atemu said as he held Yugi's hand, afraid that he would only cause Yugi more pain if he pulled him close.

"A-a-a-Atemu?" Yugi said in a horse voice.

It was clear something was wrong with his throat."What is it, Yugi?" Atemu asked, concerned.

"D-d-d-d-don't le-lea-leave me." Yugi managed to get out, scared and needing someone that he knew he could trust with him,

"I'm not going anywhere, Yugi. I promise." Atemu said as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't believe that someone could be cruel enough to do something like this to someone as kind and sweet as Yugi.

"Atemu?" Seth said.

Atemu looked back at him.

"I call 911. An ambulance is on its way to take Yugi to the hospital." Seth said.

Atemu felt Yugi's hand tighten around his. He looked back into Yugi's terror-filled amethyst eyes.

Atemu could see the looking Yugi's eyes, pleading with him not to leave.

"I'm not leaving, Yugi. I'll go with you to the hospital in the ambulance." Atemu promised him.

True to his word, when the ambulance left the Game Shop, Atemu went with Yugi.

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku were left alone.

"Who the hell could have done something like that?" Akefia asked.

"I don't know. That was just downright cruel." Seth said.

"I can't believe how bad Yugi looked." Mariku said.

"Yeah." Seth said.

"What now?" Akefia asked.

"The police are here. We can talk to them later, though. We'll go to the hospital and wait to hear how Yugi is." Seth said.

The three started fro the car.

"Wait a minute." a police officer said.

Seth decided to handle it since he knew that Mariku and Akefia would cause problems. "Officer, I know you'll need to talk to us, but our friend is in bad shape, and we want to make sure that he's okay. We'll be at the hospital." Seth said.

"All right. Go on." the police officer said.

The three piled into the car and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know I made John seem crazy, but I just feel that an abusive boyfriend or girlfriend would be crazy like that if you ended things with them. They wouldn't just let you walk away.

Next: Waiting to see how Yugi is.

R&R.


	3. Revelations

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Revelations

Atemu was pacing nervously in the waiting room of the ER at Domino General Hospital.

As soon as the ambulance had arrived at the hospital, doctors had taken Yugi and were looking at him to see what needed to be done.

As much as Atemu didn't want to leave Yugi, he knew that he needed to in order to let the doctors do what they needed to for Yugi. Atemu remained in the waiting room after assuring Yugi that he would be there when he got out.

'What happened? Who would do this to Yugi? How could someone do this to him?' Atemu asked himself as he continued to pace.

"Atemu!"

Atemu turned to see Akefia, Mariku, and Seth walk into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Akefia asked.

"I don't know. Doctors are examining him now." Atemu said, wringing his hand. He had a tendency to wring his hands when he was worried or upset.

"Any idea what happened?" Seth asked.

Atemu shook his head. "I didn't even bother to as Yugi. I was too worried about his safety to ask something like that." Atemu said.

"When I find out who did this, I swear that I am going to kill them." Akefia growled.

"And I'll help you." Mariku added.

Atemu covered his mouth. He just wanted to know if Yugi was going to be okay.

Seth placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu turned to look at Seth.

"He's going to be okay, Atemu. The doctors here are going to take care of Yugi." Seth told him.

"I want to believe that, Seth. I really do, but I'm having trouble with it." Atemu said. He started pacing slowly again. He covered his mouth and took a deep breath. "I keep seeing Yugi lying there. I just-I don't understand how someone could do that to Yugi." Atemu said. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears started to fall.

Seth walked forward and forced Atemu to sit down. "He'll be okay, Atemu." Seth said.

Atemu wasn't sure what to say. He wiped the tears away. "It's just makes me feel so guilty when I think about the fact that while we were all sitting at that club having fun, someone was beating Yugi." Atemu said.

"None of us knew to expect this." Seth said.

"If any of us had had an inkling as to what was happening, we would have been at that house." Akefia added.

"Yeah. We may be bastards, but we don't take to people doing that." Mariku added.

Atemu nodded. He knew that they would all have helped kill the person who had done this to Yugi if they knew, but they hadn't known, so there was nothing that they could do.

A doctor walked out. "Who's here for Yugi Mutou?" the doctor asked.

"We are." Atemu said, standing up.

The doctor walked over. "I'm Dr. Morlan. I'll be taking care of Yugi." the doctor said.

"Is Yugi going to be all right?" Atemu asked.

"Your friend took quite the beating. We're going to have to do a total check-up on him to see what kind of injuries he had." Dr. Morlan said.

"How bad is it?" Akefia asked.

Dr. Morlan nodded. "It looks like he's taken a lot of blows to his stomach and back. We're not sure what kind of damage has been done. We also don't know if there has been any damage from the blows to the head. We just want to make sure that there has been no extensive damage. We also need to see if we need to do any surgery on him." Dr. Morlan said.

"I understand. Do whatever you need to." Atemu said.

"I will. We'll keep you updated on Yugi's condition." Dr. Morlan said before he walked off.

The four sat down.

"Well, now I have even more reason for killing whoever did this." Akefia remarked.

"No kidding." Mariku agreed.

"You two aren't going to do anything." Atemu said.

The three looked at Atemu in shock.

"Atemu, are you saying that you don't want anything to happen to the ones that did this to Yugi?" Seth asked.

Atemu looked at them. "No. I want whoever did this to Yugi to pay for it, but we're going to let Yami deal with them. It was his Hikari that was injured." Atemu said. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "And if we find out who did it before Yami gets home, I am going to be the one that kills them." Atemu said.

The three nodded their understanding.

It wasn't long before two uniformed police officers walked into the hospital. They walked over to where the four were sitting.

"Excuse me." the heavyset officer with gray hair and blue eyes said.

The four looked up.

"Yes, officer." Atemu said.

"I'm Sergeant James Smith. This is my partner, Officer Steven Berry." the man said.

Steven Barry was a younger looking man with red hair and green eyes.

"What can we do for you, officers?" Seth asked.

"We need to ask you about what happened to Yugi Mutou." Sergeant Smith said.

"Of course." Akefia said.

"Is there anyone else who lives in the house?" Sergeant Smith asked.

"I live there. My name is Atemu Sennen. My boyfriend, Yami Akana, also lives in the house. Solomon Mutou is Yugi's grandfather, and he's the one who owns the house." Atemu said.

"Where is Mr. Mutou?" Officer Berry asked.

"He's an archeologist. He's in Egypt on a dig right now. I have no way to reach him, I'm afraid." Atemu said.

"We understand. Where are Yugi Mutou's parents?" Sergeant Smith asked.

"Yugi's parents were killed in accident when Yugi was younger. His grandfather is his only living relative." Seth explained.

"And who are you gentlemen?" Officer Berry asked.

"I'm Seth Kinsh. Yugi is a friend of mine." Seth answered.

"I'm Akefia Mesh, another friend." Akefia said.

"And I'm Mariku Ishaml." Mariku said.

"Tell is what you know happened." Sergeant Smith said.

"We had gone out to the new teen night club _Teen Scene. _All of our boyfriends were gone on a school trip, so we were out having a little fun while they were gone." Akefia said.

"Why did Yugi not go with you?" Officer Berry asked.

"Yugi has a boyfriend, John Marshall. He was on a date with John tonight, and that's why he was gone." Atemu said.

"When we got back to the house, the three of us were going to stay a while. We found Yugi on the floor." Mariku said.

Atemu gulped at that.

"He was beaten and bleeding. While Atemu went to check on Yugi, I called an ambulance. We don't know anymore than that." Seth said.

"All right. Do you know how we can contact John Marshall? We'll need to see what he knows." Sergeant Smith said.

"I really don't know how to contact him. We'll have to ask Yugi." Atemu answered.

"Okay. Thank you." Officer Berry said.

"One more thing. Do you know anyone who would want to do this to Mr. Mutou?" Sergeant Berry asked.

"There's no one that I can think of. Yugi's a good person. He doesn't get on people's bad side." Atemu said.

"All right. If you think of anything else, please let us know." Sergeant Smith said, handing Atemu a card with his number on it.

"We will." Atemu said.

"We'll come back and speak with Mr. Mutou at a later time." Sergeant Smith said.

"I'll let him know." Atemu said.

The two officer then left.

"Well, that was productive." Akefia muttered.

"Akefia, we had to tell them what we knew, as little as it was. They have an investigation to run. Plus, the investigation has only just started." Seth said.

"I just hope that they get who did this to Yugi." Atemu muttered.

"Hey. It'll be okay." Seth said.

"I hope so." Atemu said.

"He will. Yugi's strong." Akefia said.

Seth thought for a moment. "So, who wants to call Yami and tell him about this?" Seth asked.

"He does." Mariku and Akefia said at the same time, pointing at Atemu.

"I'll call him when I know how Yugi is." Atemu said.

"Good point. He might flip out otherwise." Seth agreed.

Atemu ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't how I expected tonight to turn out." Atemu said.

* * *

Yami and the others were all in Seto and Joey's room.

"Seto, how is it that you and Joey are able to have a room to yourselves without anyone else sharing when the rest of us have to?" Tea asked.

Seto smirked. "Simple. Money talks." Seto answered.

"Should have known that one." Yami muttered. He was playing cards with Bakura, Marik, and Duke.

"So, when is it that we leave?" Ryou asked.

"Saturday morning. Why?" Tristan asked.

"I just really want to see Akefia again." Ryou said.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Bakura asked.

"Come on, Kura. You can't tell me that you don't miss Akefia, too." Ryou said.

"Why would I miss that maniac?" Bakura asked. It was Bakura's way of saying that he did miss his other lover.

Yami frowned. He didn't know why, but he had this nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away.

"Bad hand, Yami?" Duke asked.

"Huh? What? Oh. Sorry. I wasn't concentrating on the game." Yami said, laying his cards facedown and rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked.

"I don't know. I just have one of those nagging feelings that won't go away." Yami said.

"Is it a good one or a bad one?" Malik asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling." Yami said.

"Maybe Atemu's found someone to satisfy him while you're gone." Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami glared at him. "Bakura, I know that Atemu wouldn't do that." Yami said.

"Of course, if it was Yugi that Atemu was screwing, it wouldn't bother Yami as long as he could join in when he got back." Duke said.

"Shut up!" Yami growled.

"Why don't you just call Atemu and ask him?" Seto asked.

"Lights out!" a man in the hall shouted.

"That's why." Yami said.

Everyone got up and headed into their separate rooms.

Yami lay down in the bed. 'I wish that this feeling would go away.' Yami thought.

Across the room in the other bed, Tristan and Duke were busy making out.

Yami turned so that his back was to them. 'I think I'll call Atemu in the morning. I'm sure that I'm just overreacting, but I'll call him to make sure.' Yami thought.

Yami could hear Duke and Tristan getting louder. "If you two don't quit, I'll get Tea to cut you two off!" Yami said.

All was silent.

* * *

After what had seemed like an eternity to Atemu, although it was actually just a little over an hour, Dr. Morlan came out.

"How is he?" Atemu asked.

"He should be fine. There was no extensive damage done. He'll be sore for a while, but he's in no danger. His right eye is swollen shut, but it should be open by tomorrow. He has a concussion and his left wrist is broken." Dr. Morlan said.

"Can I see him?" Atemu asked.

"Well, there's something else that I need to ask." Dr. Morlan said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"Does Yugi have abusive parents or anything?" Dr. Morlan asked.

The four were shocked.

"Hell, no!" Akefia exclaimed.

"Dr. Morlan, Yugi's parents were killed in an accident when he was young. His guardian is his grandfather, Solomon Mutou." Atemu said.

"Is he-" Dr. Morlan started.

"No!" Atemu exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I have to ask this." Dr. Morlan said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"The X-rays showed signs that Mr. Mutou has past injuries. There were a few ribs that had been broken but started to heal. It follows with abuse." Dr. Morlan said.

The four were shocked. They had not expected to hear that someone had been abusing Yugi.

"Who else lives with him?" Dr. Morlan asked.

"I do with my boyfriend, Yami Akana. Neither one of us would do this to him, nor would any of our friends." Atemu said.

"Is there anyone else in his life?" Dr. Morlan asked.

"No." Atemu said.

Seth thought about that. "Yes. There is." Seth said.

All eyes turned to him.

"You're forgetting about John Marshal." Seth said.

"Who is he?" Dr. Morlan asked.

"Yugi's boyfriend." Atemu answered. He shook his head. "I don't know him well, but I don't think John would do this. He just isn't that type of person." Atemu said.

"In my experience, I have found that the worst abusers are the ones you least expect." Dr. Morlan said.

The four looked at each other. None of them knew what to think now.

"Can I see Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but only if you're Atemu Sennen." Dr. Morlan said.

"I am." Atemu said.

"Why only him?" Akefia asked.

"Because he's the one that Mr. Mutou has been asking for. Follow me." Dr. Morlan said.

"I'll let him know you are here." Atemu said before he followed Dr. Morlan.

Dr. Morlan stopped in front of room 248. "He's in this room. Just be easy with him. He's been through a lot." Dr. Morlan said.

"I understand." Atemu said.

Dr. Morlan walked off.

Atemu took a deep breath before he walked into the room.

Yugi was lying on the hospital bed.

The heart monitor was going.

When he heard someone walk in, Yugi looked up fearfully, but relaxed when he saw Atemu. "Atemu?" Yugi said softly.

Atemu walked over to him and sat down beside Yugi. "I told you I would be here, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

Atemu could see the fear and pain in Yugi's eyes. He wondered if he would ever be able to help Yugi get over it. "Dr. Morlan says that you'll be okay." Atemu said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Yugi, look at me." Atemu said.

Yugi looked up. His one eye was swollen shut.

"Yugi, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to give me a completely honest answer, okay?" Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Yugi, has John been abusing you?" Atemu asked.

Yugi looked hesitant.

"Yugi, Dr. Morlan told us about the old injuries. I know no one around us would do this. Yugi, did John do this?" Atemu asked softly.

Tears filled Yugi's eyes as he nodded.

"How long?" Atemu asked.

"It started after we were together for three weeks." Yugi said.

"Yugi, why didn't you tell us?" Atemu asked. It broke his heart to know that Yugi had been going through all this for that long.

"I-I was scared. I was too scared to tell anyone." Yugi said.

"Scared of what? What Yami would do?" Atemu asked. He hoped that Yugi didn't go through all of this because he didn't want Yami to hurt John.

"No. I was scared of John and what he would do." Yugi said as tears fell.

"Oh, Yugi." Atemu murmured.

"It was just him yelling and a slap here or there at first, but then it got worse. He started hitting me a lot." Yugi said.

Atemu reached over and held Yugi's hand.

"I had to go to a clinic a few times because he broke a rib." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you should have told us then." Atemu said.

"I know, but I was scared of what John might do. Plus, I thought I could deal with it on my own. I was supposed to be able to handle any problems I had, and I didn't want to drag you guys into this." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we're your friends. We want to help you through all this." Atemu said.

"I-I know. It got to the point where all he did was yell and beat me. He would always tell me that I was a bad boyfriend, that I was worthless, that no one would ever want me, and that I was lucky to have him." Yugi said as the tears continued to fall. He took a deep breath. "He always threw Mitch in my face." Yugi said.

"Who is Mitch?" Atemu asked.

"John's other boyfriend. He always compared me to Mitch. He always said that Mitch was a better boyfriend than I was. I never understood why he had me around." Yugi said.

"He was cheating?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded. "I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't. I asked him to come over tonight, and I broke up with him. He flipped out and started beating me and yelling at how worthless I was, and-and-" Yugi started to sob as the months of pain came back to him.

Atemu reached over and pulled Yugi into a Yugi.

Yugi held onto Atemu as he cried.

"Shh. Its okay, Yugi." Atemu said soothingly as he rubbed Yugi's back gently.

Atemu was angry at what John had done, but he was more concerned with calming Yugi down at the moment.

'John is going to regret ever laying a hand on Yugi.' Atemu thought angrily.

* * *

Akefia, Mariku, and Seth were getting uneasy.

"I wish I knew how Yugi was." Akefia said as he paced the room nervously.

"Akefia, sit down. Pacing isn't going to do anyone any good." Seth said.

Mariku was tapping his foot against the floor. "I'm with Akefia. I want to know how Yugi is." Mariku said.

"We'll find out soon." Seth said. He was tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. He was just as worried as the other two.

Akefia finally stopped. "Do you think that John could have really done this to Yugi?" Akefia asked.

Seth looked up. "I don't know. It is a possibility, I suppose. None of us know John real well." Seth answered.

"If he did do this, he's a dead man." Mariku growled.

"We'll have to wait and see." Seth said.

A few moments later, Atemu walked out, looking pissed.

"Is Yugi okay?" Akefia asked.

"He'll be okay. It's going to take some time for him to heal, but he'll recover." Atemu said.

"Why are you so angry?" Seth asked.

"Yugi confirmed what Dr. Morlan suspected. John has been abusing Yugi." Atemu said angrily.

"What? For how long?" Akefia demanded.

"It started three weeks after they got together." Atemu said.

"That's been two months." Seth said.

"I know. Yugi was too scared of John to end things. This guy has been beating him and berating him for two months. He made Yugi too scared to tell us." Atemu said.

"What should we do to him?" Mariku asked.

"Nothing for now. I'm going to stay here with Yugi for the night. We'll figure this out tomorrow." Atemu said.

"Sure thing. We'll come back in the morning." Seth said.

Atemu nodded.

Mariku, Akefia, and Seth left the hospital.

Atemu headed back to Yugi's hospital room.

* * *

Yami lay awake in his bed. He still had that nagging feeling, and it was getting worse.

'What is going on? Why won't this feeling go away?' Yami asked himself.

Tristan and Duke were already sleeping and snoring.

Yami sighed. He turned over again and looked out the window.

'What is going on? I wonder if something happened with Atemu. Or Yugi.' Yami thought.

Yami didn't like the thought.

'I hope that they are both okay.' Yami thought.

Yami closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Atemu walked back into Yugi's hospital room.

Yugi had his eyes closed, so Atemu thought that Yugi was asleep.

Atemu walked over and reached over to brush Yugi's bangs out of the way.

Instantly, Yugi jumped and looked up fearfully, expecting to be hit again.

Atemu was startled. "Yugi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Atemu said.

Yugi calmed down once he realized that Atemu was there. "No. It's not your fault. I guess whenever I was with John; I always expected to be hit. It's a reflex." Yugi said.

"Along with bracing yourself." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

Atemu sat on the edge of the bed. "Yugi, you don't have to worry anymore. John is not going to get close enough to hurt you again." Atemu said.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked.

"Because when Yami finds out, he's going to hunt John down and rip him to shreds if I don't do it first." Atemu answered.

Yugi gave him a weak smile. "I guess so." Yugi said.

"Yugi, he deserves it." Atemu said.

"I know. I was stupid not to tell you and Yami sooner." Yugi said.

"You were scared, Yugi. I get that. He won't hurt you again. I promise." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded. "When are you going home?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not." Atemu said.

"You're not?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. I'm staying here with you." Atemu said.

"You don't need to do that." Yugi said softly.

"Yes, I do. Besides, the house is a crime scene right now, so I couldn't go back yet anyway." Atemu said.

"We're going to have a mess to clean up." Yugi said.

"We'll worry about that later, Yugi. Just relax." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Atemu said.

"Thanks, Atemu." Yugi said.

"You don't need to thank me. Seth, Akefia, and Mariku were here earlier, but they went home. They're going to see you tomorrow." Atemu said.

"You four aren't letting me out of your sight, are you?" Yugi asked.

"No." Atemu answered.

Yugi nodded.

"Get some sleep, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The painkillers were already making Yugi tired, so Yugi fell asleep soon.

Atemu sat down in a chair and watched Yugi. 'I'm not letting anything happen to you, Yugi. I promise.' Atemu thought.

Atemu slowly fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi talks to the police about what happened, and John comes to the hospital.

R&R.


	4. Confrontation

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Confrontation

The following morning, Yugi woke up rather disoriented. The pain he felt wasn't anything new. He'd been waking up in pain for the last few months, so that didn't bother him.

It was the beeping that bothered him as well as the slight pain in his arm.

Yugi opened his eyes and realized that he was in the hospital and was hearing the beeping of the heart monitor and feeling the needles in his arm.

Yugi bit his lip.

The memories of the abuse that John had put him through came flooding back.

Tears filled Yugi's eyes as the pain of what John had done crashed into him.

Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Yugi.

Yugi tensed and looked up fearfully.

Worry and concern filled Atemu's maroon eyes. He had seen Yugi start to cry, so he knew that Yugi needed him now.

Yugi relaxed once he realized that it was Atemu, not John.

"Its okay, Yugi. John isn't going to hurt you again. I promise." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

"Just take it easy." Atemu said.

Yugi leaned against Atemu, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

Atemu just held Yugi, knowing that Yugi needed the comfort at the time.

* * *

Since none of them were really okay after finding out what had been happening to Yugi, Akefia and Mariku stayed at the Kaiba mansion with Seth the night before.

The next morning, the three were up early.

"All right. Let's go and see Yugi." Akefia said, anxious to see how Yugi was doing.

"Look. There's no need for us to go so early. We might as well eat breakfast first." Seth said.

"But-" Mariku started.

"Yugi is going to be pretty upset for a while, and I think Atemu would like to be alone with him for a while." Seth said.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." Akefia muttered.

"Gives us time to hunt John down and murder him!" Mariku growled.

"We're not doing that, either." Seth said.

"But-" Mariku started.

"No. The police are already looking for John, and we would be the prime suspects if he ended up dead or missing. Besides, I thought that we agreed that Yami would be the one who would get to deal with him." Seth said.

"I hate that we have to wait for him to get back." Akefia said as they sat down.

"Trust me. It'll take all of five seconds after Yami finds out what happened for him to explode and start to hunt for John." Seth said.

"That's true." Akefia said.

"When is Atemu planning to tell him?" Mariku asked.

"I don't know, but I really wouldn't want to be the one who has to tell Yami that someone was physically abusing his Hikari. That is something that will send Yami's temper into overdrive." Seth said as he ate his pancakes.

"I wouldn't want to be around when Yami was told, but I sure would want to be around when he gets his hands on John." Mariku said. He smirked. "That will certainly be a sight. I'm sure that John would never come within ten feet of Yugi ever again." Mariku said.

"If he survived the encounter with Yami, that is." Akefia put in.

"Point taken." Mariku agreed.

Seth sighed. "I would rather that Yami just let the law handle this." Seth said.

"Why? So he can get away with what he did to Yugi?" Mariku asked.

"With Seto behind Yugi, I highly doubt that he would get off. Seto has friends in high places who owe him favors. Besides, I don't want Yami to get himself into any trouble because of this bastard." Seth told them.

"Point taken." Akefia said.

* * *

The doctor had come into the room to check on Yugi, so Atemu had moved out of the way so that Dr. Morlan could do his examination.

"Well, you seem to be doing okay. I'm going to want to keep you here today just for observation. Baring any complications, you should be able to go home tomorrow morning." Dr. Morlan said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Dr. Morlan then left the hospital room.

"Well, that's a good thing." Atemu said as he sat down beside Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi said softly. He was able to open his one eye now, although his face was still badly bruised and swollen.

"How are you feeling?" Atemu asked.

"Like a complete idiot." Yugi said.

"I was referring to how you feel physically." Atemu said.

"Like I was hit by a truck." Yugi said.

Atemu reached over and took Yugi's hand in his own. "It's going to be okay, Yugi. I promise." Atemu said.

Yugi looked up at Atemu. "Are you angry at me, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Atemu frowned. "Yugi, why would I be angry at you? You've done nothing wrong." Atemu told him.

"For not telling you in the first place." Yugi said, looking away.

Atemu took Yugi's face in his hand and forced Yugi to look at him. "Yugi, I'm not angry about that. I wish that you would have told us, but I'm not angry." Atemu said.

"Will Yami be?" Yugi asked.

"Yami's going to be pissed at John, but not you." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, you should know that there are a couple of police officers who are going to be coming to talk to you today." Atemu said.

"The police?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded. "When I found you yesterday with Akefia, Seth, and Mariku, we called an ambulance as well as the police. We told them what little we knew, but nothing more. They're going to want to talk to you." Atemu said.

Yugi looked scared.

"Yugi, you just have to tell them the truth." Atemu said.

"Atemu, what if John comes back?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I promise you that he won't get to you again. I won't let him. You need to tell them what he did so that he won't do it again." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"I'm still scared." Yugi said.

"I know. I'll help you get over it, and I know that Yami will, too." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded.

* * *

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku all arrived at the hospital.

"I hope that Yugi's okay." Akefia said.

Seth stopped and let out a growl.

"Man. I thought that we were the ones that sounded animalistic when we did that." Mariku said, snickering.

"Yeah. What got into you?" Akefia asked.

Seth didn't answer. He just pointed.

When Akefia and Mariku saw what had gotten to Seth, the two growled as well.

John was at the nurse's desk.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Mariku asked.

"Probably here to keep Yugi quiet." Akefia said.

"Come on. We'd better stop him." Seth said when he saw John walk off.

The three went up to him.

* * *

Sergeant Smith and Officer Berry had come to see Yugi.

"Hi, Yugi. I'm Sergeant James Smith, and this is my partner, Officer Steven Berry. We need to ask you some questions about what happened yesterday." Sergeant Smith said.

Yugi nodded.

"Could you give us a minute?" Officer Berry asked Atemu.

"Of course. I'll be right outside if you need me, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Atemu then left the room.

"Yugi, do you know who attacked you?" Sergeant Smith asked.

"Yes. It was my boyfriend, John Marshal." Yugi said.

"Was this the first time he had done this?" Officer Berry asked.

"No. It had been going on for about two months." Yugi said.

"Did you tell anyone what he was doing?" Sergeant Smith asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No." Yugi said.

"Could you tell us from the beginning?" Sergeant Smith asked.

"Well, John asked me out about three months ago. Three weeks into the relationship, I did something that he thought was out of line, and he slapped me for it. I don't even remember what it was. I was scared and tried to leave, but he grabbed me and told me that if I told anyone, he would kill me. I was terrified, so I told no one. It continued like that with him slapping me when he thought that I did something wrong. I later found out that John had another boyfriend.' Yugi said.

"Do you know who that was?" Officer Berry asked.

"I know his first name is Mitch, but I don't know his last name." Yugi said.

"All right. Continue." Sergeant Smith said.

"Well, after two weeks of just slapping me, he started beating me and yelling at me." Yugi said.

"What was he yelling about?" Officer Berry asked.

"He usually was telling me that I was a bad boyfriend. He'd also tell me that I was worthless, stupid, and ugly. He told me that I should be grateful that he took the time to be my boyfriend. He would even say that my parents and my grandfather thought I was worthless, too, and that's why they were never around." Yugi said. He wiped away the tears that started to form.

Officer Berry got a tissue and handed it to Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said, dabbing his eyes.

"Could you tell us where they are?" Sergeant Smith asked.

"My parents were killed in an accident when I was a kid. My grandfather, Solomon Mutou, has been my only living relative since then. He's an archeologist, and he still goes on archeological digs. That's where he is now." Yugi said.

"All right." Sergeant Smith said.

"The beatings got so bad that I had to go to a free clinic and let them see me. I was scared of what John might do to me if I ever went to a hospital." Yugi said.

"Last night, what happened?" Sergeant Smith asked, getting an idea of what kind of person John Marshal was.

"I had asked John to come over to my house. I planned on breaking up with him, which I did. After that, he lost it. He started beating and screaming at me. He was telling me that I was ungrateful, that I should have considered myself lucky that he took time to be my boyfriend. He said that he was teaching me how a boyfriend should act. It was virtually him saying that over and over along with him saying that the relationship wouldn't be over until he said it was over, and he said that it wasn't over yet. He stopped and spat on me before he left." Yugi said

"What did you do then?" Officer Berry asked, his anger taking over. He was pissed at what had been done to Yugi.

"I don't know how long it was after he left, but I know that Atemu was there. I don't remember them being there, but Atemu told me that Seth, Akefia, and Mariku were there, too. I know Atemu was there with me and rode with me in the ambulance here." Yugi said.

"All right. I think that we know enough for now. If we have any further questions, we'll come back and talk to you." Sergeant Smith said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two police officers then left the hospital room.

* * *

~Five Minutes Earlier~

John started to go into Yugi's room. 'I better make sure that that slut doesn't tell anyone what happened. He should know better than to open his mouth, but I'd better make sure he keeps his damned mouth shut.' John thought.

"Where are you going?" a voice growled.

John turned to find himself facing Seth, Akefia, and Mariku.

John had never liked the fact that Yugi hung out with all of them, but he knew that he couldn't stop Yugi from seeing them or they would grow suspicious, but he had done his best to keep Yugi away from them while making it look like it was because Yugi wanted to spend time with him.

"What do want?" John spat. He didn't bother trying to keep his temper under control.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked again. He already knew, but he figured that he better make sure before Akefia and Mariku decided to attack him.

"I heard that Yugi was in the hospital, so I wanted to come and see him. I have a right to see my boyfriend." John said smugly.

"Not when you're the one that put him there." Mariku said angrily.

John narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" John demanded. 'Did that little bastard squeal?' John asked himself.

"Don't play innocent. We already know that you've been beating Yugi, and we know that you beat him last night, which resulted in Yugi being here." Akefia said angrily.

"Please. You can't believe a thing that little slut says." John said.

Akefia started to punch him, but Seth managed to stop him.

"Don't you ever call Yugi that again." a dangerous voice said.

John turned to face Atemu, whose eyes clearly showed just how angry he really was.

Atemu had come out of the hospital room and saw where John was with Seth, Akefia, and Mariku. He had gone over to them with the intention of making sure that John didn't get into Yugi's room, but had heard John's comment about Yugi. Atemu had become pissed at what he had heard John call Yugi.

"What are you going to do about it?" John asked snidely.

Atemu smirked. "Do you think I'm that gullible?" Atemu asked.

"What?" John asked.

"I know you're saying that to try and provoke me into attacking you, but I'm smarter than that." Atemu said.

John growled. He didn't like being outsmarted.

"Besides, I know your kind." Atemu said.

"What kind?" John demanded.

"You're the type of person who finds someone to date who you see as someone you can berate and abuse without them fighting back. You use fear to keep them in the relationship, and you abuse them constantly. You take all of your anger out on them, and you make them feel like crap." Atemu said.

"What's your point?" John spat.

"You prey on those who are weaker than you are, but you don't have the guts to attack someone who actually stands up to you." Atemu said.

John glared at him as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Akefia and Mariku were ready to help Atemu if need be.

Seth shook his head. "Atemu has this. Let him be." Seth said.

Akefia and Mariku nodded, although they were ready to interfere if they had to.

Atemu waited.

John wanted to hit Atemu, but he knew that Atemu would fight back.

"I thought as much. You don't have the guts to attack me." Atemu said.

"Doesn't matter. That slut is the one who is going to pay." John spat.

"I don't think so. You're not getting close to Yugi ever again." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We'll see about that." John said.

"Why don't you go and see your other boyfriend? I believe Yugi said that his name is Mitch. Since Yugi's the one getting beat up, I'm assuming you've never laid a violent hand on him." Atemu said.

John clenched his teeth.

"If you think that I am protective of Yugi, then you haven't seen anything yet. Yami is a lot more protective of Yugi than I am." Atemu said.

"It doesn't matter. No one is going to stop me." John said.

"Mr. Sennen."

Atemu turned to find Officer Berry and Sergeant Smith there.

John paled when he saw the police officers. 'Did that bastard tell the police?' John thought frantically.

"We're through talking to Yugi if you want to go back in." Sergeant Smith said.

Atemu turned back to look at John, who was rather pale. "Sergeant Smith, I believe that this is someone that you're going to want to talk to." Atemu said.

"Oh?" Sergeant Smith asked, looking at the young man who standing in front of Atemu.

"Yes. This is John Marshall." Atemu said.

Now, both police officers looked over at John.

"Um, I have to go." John said before he turned and tried to leave.

However, John's way out was blocked by Akefia, Seth, and Mariku, who were not about to move out of John's way.

"Actually, Mr. Marshall, we need to talk to you." Sergeant Smith said.

John turned around to face them. "I have nothing to say." John said.

"We can do this one of two ways, Mr. Marshall. We can either talk with you now, or we can talk with you later at the station." Sergeant Smith said.

John knew that he didn't have much of a choice.

However, he wasn't about to say anything right here. "I'm not talking here." John said.

"Fine. We can do all out talking down at the station." Officer Berry said.

John left with Sergeant Smith and Officer Berry.

"Well, that was enlightening." Seth said.

"How?" Akefia asked.

"We saw some of the things he called Yugi. I have no doubt that all of this has dealt a major blow to Yugi's self-esteem." Seth said.

"He had self-esteem problems before, but I have a feeling that they have doubled now." Atemu said.

"Probably." Akefia said.

"You realize that Yami is going to become completely overprotective of Yugi now." Mariku said.

"Now?" all three asked.

"What?" Mariku asked.

"Mariku, Yami is extremely and completely overprotective of Yugi all the time. He may not show it all the time, but he is. All this is going to do is send him into overdrive, and Yami is most likely going to grill a guy Yugi wants to date until he thinks the guy is no threat." Atemu said.

"And then kill the guy if he ever hurts Yugi." Akefia said.

"That's one conversation I dread." Atemu said.

"So, should we see Yugi?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. It might do him some good to see you guys." Atemu said.

The four then walked into the hospital room.

Yugi looked up and smiled at his friends. "Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"Well, you don't look too bad." Akefia said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"So, how long are you in this joint?" Mariku asked as he sat down.

"Well, Dr. Morlan said that I could go home tomorrow as long as I don't have any problems between now and then." Yugi said.

"That's good news." Mariku said.

"Yeah. At least you'll get to go home before Yami comes home." Akefia said.

Yugi's smile vanished. "Have you told Yami yet?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not yet." Atemu said.

"Are you?" Yugi asked.

"When I work up the courage to. I know that I'll be deaf from how loud he is going to yell." Atemu said.

"Atemu, can you do me a favor?" Yugi asked.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"Could you not tell Yami?" Yugi asked.

Atemu, Akefia, Mariku, and Seth all looked at each other before they looked back at Yugi.

"Yugi, no offense, but I think that Yami is going to notice that something is wrong." Akefia said.

"Yeah. Your face is badly bruised." Mariku added.

"I know that. I just meant don't tell Yami while he's still on the trip. Yami will want to come back immediately, and he won't be able to. Besides, I want to tell Yami myself." Yugi said.

"If that's what you want, Yugi, I won't tell him." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I think that we need to know why you didn't tell us." Seth said.

Yugi sighed. "I was scared of what John would do. I saw him violent, and it scared me to death." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we have Shadow magic. We could have handled John easily. Besides, we're all good fighters, and we could have put an end to all this." Seth said.

"I know. I was just scared of him. I guess I wasn't thinking rationally." Yugi said

"Yeah, and I am going to owe Yami a major apology." Atemu said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Yami and I were talking. He mentioned that he thought that something might be wrong with you because of the way you were so uneasy and you weren't as open with us as you used to be. Plus, you didn't like to be touched anymore." Atemu said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"I told him that he was overreacting and that nothing was wrong. I was wrong." Atemu said.

"You didn't know." Yugi said softly.

"Yeah, but I should have trusted Yami's instincts." Atemu said.

"Why didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"I thought he was jealous." Atemu said.

"Jealous? Why?" Yugi asked.

Atemu froze.

Seth, Akefia, and Mariku barely stopped themselves from gasping.

'Shit!' Atemu thought, realizing that he had almost spilled the beans. Atemu quickly came up with an answer. "Well, you were spending a lot of time with John, and you were never around anymore. I guess Yami just wanted more time to spend with you." Atemu said.

"Oh. I guess I did let John control my life." Yugi said.

"Well, that's over now, although I don't think that you'll have control of your life now." Seth said.

"Why?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Because your life is going to be controlled by Yami now. He's not going to let you do anything without consulting him first." Seth said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"At least Yami is doing it because he cares about Yugi, though." Akefia said.

"Yeah. Yami would only be doing it for that reason." Yugi agreed.

Atemu had debated on whether or not he should tell Yugi about John trying to see him, but decided that Yugi had a right to know. "Yugi, I think that there is something you should know." Atemu said.

Yugi looked at Atemu. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

"While you were talking to the officers, John came here." Atemu said.

Yugi looked fearful. "He did?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We saw him talking to a nurse and figured he was trying to see you. The three of us stopped him, and then Atemu came out, making sure that John wouldn't get to you." Seth said.

Yugi gulped. "He's going to come back." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if he does, he'll have me to contend with." Atemu said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"No buts, Yugi. I said that he wouldn't get near you again, and I mean it. Trust me." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"He's not in the hospital now, anyway. The officers wanted to talk to him, so they took John downtown to talk." Atemu said.

"What's going to happen?" Yugi asked.

"Don't know yet. I'll have Seto look into it when he gets here." Seth said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"In the meantime, just concentrate on getting better." Atemu said.

"I will." Yugi said.

* * *

Officer Berry was holding an icepack to his stinging and swollen cheek.

"You okay, Steven?" Sergeant Smith asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay, James. For a seventeen-year-old, that kid is fast and strong." Officer Berry said.

After talking to John, the two had quickly fund out that John had a temper. John had started berating Yugi again. When Officer Berry had tried to take John out, John had punched him hard. John was now in lockup for assaulting a police officer.

"That kid doesn't care who he hurts. I don't have a doubt that he did everything that Yugi Mutou said." Sergeant Smith said.

"People like him are just bullies." Officer Berry said.

"I know what you mean." Sergeant Smith said.

"So, should we inform Yugi Mutou that John Marshall is going to be charged?" Officer Berry asked.

"Probably a good idea." Sergeant Smith said. He took out his cell phone. "I'll call Atemu Sennen and let him know. He seems very protective of Yugi, so I'll let him tell him." Sergeant Smith said, dialing the number.

* * *

Atemu's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." Atemu said, stepping out of the room to answer it.

"If that's Yami, let's hope that he doesn't notice anything up." Akefia said.

Yugi was nervous about that.

A moment later, Atemu walked back in the room. "That was Sergeant Smith. John is being charged now." Atemu said.

"Good." Seth said.

"He's being charged with assault and battery against Yugi as well as assaulting a police officer." Atemu said.

"What?" the four said, shocked

"Apparently, John punched Officer Berry." Atemu explained.

Akefia whistled. "Talk about charges." Akefia said.

"No kidding." Mariku said.

* * *

That night, Yami was trying to sleep.

'I'll be glad to get home and see Atemu and Yugi again.' Yami thought.

The nagging feeling had stayed with Yami, so he was anxious to get home and make sure that everything was all right.

'Well, I'll find out tomorrow.' Yami thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

Atemu was in Yugi's hospital room that night.

Yugi was already asleep.

'Yami's going to be angry about all this. He won't be able to stand the fact that someone actually did this to Yugi.' Atemu thought.

Atemu sighed. He knew that when Yami was told the next day, there was going to be a lot of shouting.

'I'll have to keep Yami as calm as possible to keep him from upsetting Yugi too much.' Atemu thought.

Atemu fell asleep, dreading what would happen when Yami found out.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami comes home and finds out what happened.

R&R.


	5. Truth

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Truth

The following day, Yugi was released from the hospital.

"I'm glad to be going home." Yugi said as he tried to get his shirt on.

"Need help?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yugi admitted. Since he had a cast on his wrist, it was hard for Yugi to do many things, especially getting dressed.

Atemu walked over and helped Yugi get his shirt and jacket on, pushing aside his feelings for Yugi at the time.

Once Yugi was dressed, he stood up, wincing at the pain.

Atemu placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

"I think so. Just sore." Yugi said.

"You mean pain." Atemu said. He knew that Yugi was still in a lot of pain, even if Yugi did try to hide it.

"Yeah." Yugi admitted, not willing to try to hide anything now.

"Don't worry about it. I had Seth go and put in your prescription while we were waiting for you to be released from the hospital. It should be ready." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

Atemu led Yugi out of the room. "You don't have to worry, Yugi. John isn't going to be getting anywhere near you." Atemu said.

"Where is he?" Yugi asked.

"Last I heard, he was still in jail. Even if he manages to make bail, I'm not letting him near you." Atemu assured Yugi.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two left the room and headed down to the lobby.

Once outside, Atemu called a cab.

The two climbed into the cab, and Atemu told the driver the address of the Game Shop.

Once there, Atemu paid the cabby before he drove off.

"Atemu, what about Akefia and Mariku? Where are they?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea." Atemu admitted.

"They're not-" Yugi started.

"No, Yugi. They're not going after John." Atemu said as they started walking to the door. "We're leaving that honor for Yami." Atemu said.

Yugi gulped. "Yami's going to be angry." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He is." Atemu agreed.

"How angry do you think he's going to be with me?" Yugi asked.

Atemu looked surprised, his hand freezing with the key at the keyhole. Atemu turned to look at Yugi. "What are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"I know that Yami's going to be angry at me for not telling him in the first place." Yugi said, looking uneasy.

Atemu sighed. "Come on, Yugi." Atemu said.

The two walked into the house and headed into the living room.

Atemu sat down on the couch and motioned for Yugi to join him.

Yugi sat down by his friend.

"Yugi, Yami is going to be upset that you didn't tell him, but he's not going to be angry at you. I know that. Yami cares too much about you. He's going to be angry at John for what he did to you. Yami isn't going to get angry and yell." Atemu said.

"Atemu, this is Yami we're talking about. If he doesn't yell, then I'll do anything that you want me to." Yugi said.

Atemu smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." Atemu said.

"Atemu-" Yugi started.

"I don't doubt that Yami will yell, but it won't be at you, Yugi. He's not going to be yelling at you." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

There was a knock on the front door.

"Come in!" Atemu called.

The front door opened, and it wasn't long before Seth walked into the room. "Here are the pain killers." Seth said, setting them on the table.

"Thanks, Seth." Atemu said.

"No problem." Seth said. He sat in the recliner and said, "By the way, I talked to Seto not long ago. They'll be here around one." Seth said.

"Well, we have a few hours then." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

"Since you two look like an ad for death, I suggest that you get some sleep before Yami gets back." Seth said.

"Very funny, Seth." Atemu said.

"You're both still tired, so get some sleep." Seth said before he stood up and left the room.

"I don't know that I could sleep." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll just relax and watch some TV." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

"But you're taking some pain killers first." Atemu said, getting the bag.

"Fine." Yugi said.

Atemu handed Yugi two of the pilled before he went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

Yugi took the pills with the water. "Thanks, Atemu." Yugi said.

"No problem." Atemu said as he sat down beside Yugi.

"Is there anything on TV?" Yugi asked.

"I have no idea." Atemu answered as he picked up the remote and started flipping. He found a marathon of _NCIS _on USA. "How about this?" Atemu asked, knowing that Yugi liked the show.

"It'll work." Yugi agreed.

Atemu set the remote down, and the two started to watch the TV.

Yugi ended up leaning against Atemu and falling asleep.

Atemu didn't have the heart to move him and pulled Yugi so that Yugi was virtually lying on top of him. Atemu ended up lying on the couch. He knew Yugi would rest more comfortably this way. "Sleep well. Yugi." Atemu said.

Atemu continued watched the _NCIS _marathon, but ended up falling asleep himself.

* * *

"I am glad that we are going home." Seto said.

The group was still on the bus headed back to the school.

"Yeah. It'll be good to see Akefia again." Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you are complaining, Bakura. You had one of your lovers with you the entire time. I'm sure that Akefia is the one who can hardly wait to see you." Yami said.

"I'm sure that Akefia has driven Atemu up the wall by now." Ryou said with a smile.

"I don't doubt that." Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami sighed. "Which means I'm the one that's going to pay the price." Yami said.

They all snickered at that.

"Maybe we should all meet you again later today. We could go to _Teen Scene _together." Tea said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. You and Atemu haven't even tried it." Joey said.

"Yeah. You need to give it a shot at least." Malik agreed.

"I'll see what Atemu says." Yami said.

"We can figure out the time later." Tristan said.

Yami glanced out the window, watching the scenery go by. He still had that nagging feeling, even though Atemu had told him that there was nothing to worry about. 'Atemu wasn't telling me something. I know it. I just don't know what.' Yami thought. He was worried. He wasn't worried about the fact that Atemu had found someone else. He knew Atemu wouldn't cheat on him, but he didn't get why Atemu wouldn't tell him if something was wrong. 'What is going on? I can't wait to get home so that I can get to the bottom of this.' Yami thought. He just hoped that nothing was seriously wrong.

* * *

"AKEFIA! WE'RE HOME!" Bakura shouted into the house.

Ryou shook his head as he walked into the house. "You didn't have to shout." Ryou told Bakura.

Bakura shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that he heard me." Bakura said.

Akefia walked out. "Hey. Glad you're back." Akefia said. He walked over and kissed them both.

"What's up with you? I thought you would have been jumping us by now." Bakura said, confused.

Akefia sighed. He knew he wasn't in that mood because of all that had come out about Yugi. "Sit down, you two. I have to tell you something, and I already know that you're not going to like it." Akefia told his boyfriend.

Ryou and Bakura shared a look.

"As long as you're not telling us that you found someone else while we were gone, it can't be that bad." Bakura said as he fell onto the couch.

Ryou sat down beside Bakura, waiting.

"Trust me. It's not that, and it is worse than that." Akefia said. He knew that they were going to react badly to this, but he couldn't let them be taken off guard by anything.

* * *

"HEY, MARIKU! YOU'RE FAVORITE BOYFRIEND IS HOME!" Marik called into the house.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS FAVORITE!" Malik retorted angrily.

Marik smirked. "Come on. We both know I'm the favorite." Marik said. He only did this because he knew that it got Malik riled it.

"Marik, if you don't stop with that, I swear that I am going to cut you off for good!" Malik growled.

"You'd never do that." Marik said, still smirking.

Malik started to attack Marik, but arms wrapped around Malik's waist and stopped him.

"Malik, there's no reason to attack Marik." Mariku said.

"I think there is." Malik snapped.

"It's good to see you, too." Mariku said.

"Sorry." Malik said. He turned around in Mariku's arms and kissed him.

Marik walked over and kissed him as well. "Miss us?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. I did." Mariku said.

Marik and Malik looked at each other before they looked back at Mariku.

"If you missed us so much, then why haven't you jumped on one of us or both of us yet and dragged us up to the bedroom?" Marik asked.

Mariku sighed. "Come on. We need to talk. Something happened while you were gone, and you need to know about it." Mariku said.

"Sure thing. It can't be that bad." Marik said as they walked into the living room.

"Trust me it is." Mariku said. He dreaded their reaction.

* * *

"HEY, SETH! WE'RE BACK!" Joey shouted loudly into the house.

Seto shook his head. "Why don't you yell a little louder, Puppy? I don't think that they heard you all the way over in America?" Seto asked.

Joey shot Seto a glare. "I missed, Seth. What can I say?" Joey asked.

"I missed Seth, too, but you don't see me shouting at the top of my lungs." Seto said.

Joey growled.

"Watch it, Joey. You're starting to sound like a real puppy." Seth said.

"Seth!" Joey said happily as he ran over to Seth and kissed him.

"It's good to see you, too." Seth said.

Seto walked over and joined them. "As you can see, Joey's happy to be home." Seto said.

"You are, too, and you know it." Joey retorted.

"I know." Seto said.

Seth looked at them. He knew that he had to tell them what had happened to Yugi. "Seto. Joey. Can we go into the living room? We need to talk." Seth said.

Joey and Seto looked at Seth.

"Is everything okay?" Joey asked.

"No. It's not. You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you." Seth said.

"Well, it can't be all that bad." Joey said, walking into the living room.

Seto turned to Seth. "Is it that bad?" Seto asked.

"Worse." Seth answered as they joined Joey in the living room.

* * *

Yami walked into the Game Shop and headed to the house part. "Atemu! I'm home!" Yami called.

However, there was no answer.

Yami frowned at that. "Odd." Yami said. He left his suitcase in the hall before he started to look around the house.

Yami found Atemu asleep on the couch with Yugi lying on top of him, also sound asleep.

Yami was shocked. 'I didn't expect this.' Yami thought. He let a smile form on his lips. 'I have to admit that they do look cute like that.' Yami thought.

Yugi was lying with his face turned away from Yami, so Yami was unable to see the bruises on Yugi's face.

'I don't want to wake them, but I need to let them know that I am home.' Yami thought. He reached over and touched Yugi, intending on waking Yugi up.

Unfortunately, Yugi's nerves were still shot from everything that he had gone through with John, and he had become so accustomed to a painful touch that he did what had become instinct to him.

At Yami's touch, Yugi jumped up. "AHHH!" Yugi screamed in fright.

Yami jumped backwards, startled by Yugi's sudden scream.

Atemu was jolted awake by Yugi's movement and scream. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up far too quickly.

Yugi ended up being thrown off of Atemu.

Yami reacted on instinct and tried to stop Yugi's fall, but he ended up getting hit in the face and was thrown down to the floor. He sat up rubbing his face. "Yugi, what is your deal?" Yami asked. He looked over at Yugi and froze.

Yugi was starring at Yami, wide-eyed. He had been so scared that he thought that his heart had stopped, but he managed to calm down when he realized that it was Yami who was there.

Atemu looked and relaxed when he saw Yami.

However, Yami was still shocked. He couldn't believe how badly bruised Yugi's face was. It was still badly swollen, and Yami wasn't sure what to think.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

At the sound of Yugi's voice, Yami acted. He rushed over to Yugi. "Yugi, what happened? Who did this to you?" Yami asked as he placed a hand on Yugi's cheek.

Yugi flinched and backed up a little, the old reaction of fear of being hit coming back.

Yami was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

Yugi was scared he was going to hit him!

Atemu gulped. "Yami, calm down." Atemu said.

Yami turned to look at Atemu. "Calm down? How can I calm down when someone attacked Yugi?" Yami demanded.

Atemu held up his hands in surrender. "Just calm down, Yami." Atemu said.

Yami started to say something.

"Yami, please." Yugi said, reaching out and taking Yami's hand in his. "Don't get angry at Atemu. It's my fault." Yugi said.

"Yugi, don't say that! This wasn't your fault." Atemu said sternly, knowing that Yugi was talking about.

"How can it not be?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you didn't deserve what happened to you, and don't let anyone, especially what that bastard said to you, make you think any differently." Atemu said.

Yami looked back and forth between his boyfriend and his Hikari. "Hold it!" Yami said.

Yugi and Atemu looked at Yami.

"What happened to you, Yugi?" Yami asked. His tone clearly said that he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

Yugi sighed as he stood up. "I'll tell you, Yami." Yugi said.

Atemu looked over at Yami. "Just try and stay calm." Atemu said.

Yami stood up and crossed his arms. "I am always calm. What happened?" Yami asked again.

Yugi sat back down on the couch. He took a deep breath. "It was John, Yami. He's the one who did this." Yugi said.

Yami was silent.

For about two seconds.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD? I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!" Yami shouted.

Yugi and Atemu winced.

"Yami! Calm down!" Atemu barked.

Yami glared at him. "How can I be calm after what he did?" Yami demanded.

Yugi gulped. "Yami, please. It was really my fault." Yugi said.

"Yugi, for the last time, what happened wasn't your fault." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu, but if I had told you and Yami from the start what was happening, then what happened this time wouldn't have happened." Yugi said.

Yami froze at those words. He turned his full attention to Yugi. "Yugi, how long has this been happening?" Yami asked.

Yugi gulped. "Since we had been dating for three weeks." Yugi said.

Yami's jaw dropped in horror. "Yugi, why did you let it go on for so long?" Yami asked.

"Because I was scared." Yugi said.

Yami felt his heart stop at those words. He walked over and sat down so that he was sitting on the other side of Yugi. "Yugi, please tell me that you didn't tell me because you were scared of what I would do to him." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "No, Yami. That wasn't why. I-I was scared of what John would do." Yugi said, not looking at Yami.

Yami looked up at Atemu, who looked back at him with eyes that told him to be easy with Yugi.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, what did he do to you?" Yami asked.

Yugi was silent for a moment.

"Yugi, please." Yami said.

"At first, he would just slap me sometimes. He would also tell me that I wasn't being a good boyfriend. It wasn't long before he started beating me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you should have come to us. You know that we would have stopped it." Yami said.

"I know, but I was just so scared of what he would do. It got so bad that when I left his house, I would have to go to a free clinic." Yugi said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Both were angry at this.

"I-I was just so scared. I let him do what he wanted, and I kept quiet about. While you were gone, I had had enough, and I broke up with him, but he just went berserk. He started beating me worse than he ever had before, and he was calling me stupid and worthless. He said that he became my boyfriend to show me how worthless I was and-" Yugi wasn't about to go on.

Yami didn't need to hear anymore. He knew how bad things had been for Yugi, and he was pissed.

But Yugi took precedence over his anger at the moment.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close. "Its okay, Yugi. It's over now. You're safe." Yami said.

Yugi just turned and sobbing into Yami's chest.

Atemu also joined the hug. "I told you that we're not letting John near you again, Yugi. He's not hurting you ever again." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, though he still cried.

Yami and Atemu did their best to calm Yugi down.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

Yugi had fallen asleep, so Yami had carried Yugi up to his room and put him to bed.

Yami then went back downstairs to where Atemu was. "How long have you known?" Yami asked.

"Only since Thursday night. Seth, Akefia, and Mariku had convinced me to go to that club _Teen Scene. _When we got back to the house, we found Yugi on the floor. We knew what had happened." Atemu said.

"Why the hell didn't you call me then?" Yami demanded.

"Because I was more concerned about Yugi than anything at that moment. I also didn't want to call you without knowing something. Then Yugi asked me not to tell you because he wanted to tell you himself." Atemu said.

Yami collapsed on the couch. "I cannot believe this." Yami said, covering his face with his hand.

Atemu sat down by him. "Trust me. It was a lot worse on Thursday night. Being at the hospital wasn't fun." Atemu said.

"Hospital?" Yami asked, turning to look at Atemu.

"Yeah. Yugi was just waking up from being unconscious when we got there. He was in a lot of pain, too. We had no other choice. At the hospital, the doctor found the previous injuries. He asked if Yugi had abusive parents, so we went through all that. We realized that it might have been John, and Yugi admitted that to us." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "Two months, Atemu." Yami said, getting up. "Two months Yugi was being abused by that lowlife bastard, and we never even noticed the bruises or anything!" Yami growled.

"Yugi didn't mention about Mitch." Atemu said.

Yami turned. "Who is Mitch?" Yami asked.

"John's other boyfriend. Yugi knew about him." Atemu said.

"I'll kill him!" Yami snarled.

"Good luck with that. He's in the slammer." Atemu said.

"Jail?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded. "The police came to the hospital to talk to Yugi. While they were there, John had the gall to come and try to see Yugi. We think he wanted to make sure that Yugi wouldn't talk. Anyway, the police took him to talk to him. Turns out, he also assaulted a police officer, so he's facing several charges." Atemu said.

"He went to the hospital." Yami growled.

Atemu nodded.

"I can't believe that." Yami said.

"Well, you won't like this, either. I haven't asked Yugi, but he's called Yugi a slut that I know of." Atemu said.

Yami's jaw dropped.

"Please don't start yelling. Yugi dealt with that enough while John abused him." Atemu said.

Yami ran his hand over his face. "Fantastic. Fan-bloody-tastic. I can't imagine everything Yugi went through." Yami said.

"Yami, Yugi's going to need us. Now more than ever." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "I know that now." Yami said.

"And I owe you an apology." Atemu said.

"For what?" Yami asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"You said that you thought something was up with Yugi when I chalked it up to jealousy. I was wrong, and you were right. We might have ended this sooner if we had confronted it then." Atemu said.

Yami sat down. "I don't blame you. We didn't know. At the time, I was jealous." Yami said. He leaned back. "I just can't believe it went on for so long." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said quietly.

Yami looked over at him. "Atemu, there is one thing." Yami said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"Did John ever rape him?" Yami asked.

"I didn't ask, but Dr. Morlan, the doctor who treated Yugi, did an examination and said that there were no signs of it, but we'll need to ask Yugi." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed.

The two fell into silence.

Yami let out a sigh. "I knew something was wrong, but I didn't think that it was this bad." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

Suddenly, the front door was thrown opened.

The living room was then filled with Ryou, Bakura, Akefia, Malik, Marik, Mariku, Joey, Seto, and Seth.

"Where is Yugi?"

"Is he okay?"

"How did this end up happening?"

"What can we do?"

"When can we go hunting?"

"Quiet!" Yami hissed.

The group settled down.

"Yugi's upstairs asleep, so calm down." Yami said.

"We told them, and they wanted to come over. There was no stopping them." Seth said.

"Well, I appreciate you all coming over here, but there's nothing to do right now. Yugi's asleep right now, and I think he needs that more than anything." Yami said.

"He will need our support to get over this, though." Atemu said.

"He'll have that." Ryou said.

"I just want ten seconds alone with this bastard!" Bakura growled.

"Bakura, if anyone kills this guy, it'll be me." Yami said.

"He's in jail right now." Seth said.

"Well, I'm going to make sure that he doesn't get away with it." Seto said.

"Right now, we just need to focus on Yugi and help him through this. Let's face it. The emotional damage is a lot worse than any physical damage that bastard could have caused." Akefia said.

"No kidding." Mariku agreed.

"We'll help Yugi through this." Yami said.

"Right now, letting him sleep is the best thing for him." Atemu said.

"I guess someone needs to tell Tea, Duke, and Tristan what's going on." Malik said.

"We'll tell them." Yami said.

"Any idea how this could have gone on so long without us noticing?" Joey asked.

"I noticed some differences, but like Atemu said, it could have just been jealously on my part. We saw the signs, but didn't see them for what they were." Yami said.

"Anything we can do now?" Ryou asked.

"I have no idea." Yami answered.

"Well, we're going to have to be easy with Yugi. He's flinched several times when I've touched him. He's afraid that when a person touches him, they're going to hit him. Yelling won't go well with him, either, since he was yelled at constantly." Atemu said.

"We'll be careful with him." Joey said.

"There's not much else for you to do now. You can all go home." Yami said.

"Okay. Let us know if there is anything that we can do for Yugi." Ryou said.

"We will." Atemu assured them.

The others left.

"Well, almost everyone knows." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I just hope that we can help Yugi." Yami said.

"We will, Yami. It may take time, but we are going to help Yugi." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was lying awake in his room. 'I knew that Yami would be upset, but Atemu was right. Yami was more angry at what John did than anything.' Yugi thought.

Yugi rolled over onto his back and winced at the pain. He knew that he probably needed to take some of the pain pills, but he didn't want to get up at the moment.

Yugi was thinking of all that had happened recently.

'I know I shouldn't, but I wonder if John was right. Maybe I really am worthless. I mean, who would really want to go out with me?' Yugi asked himself.

Yugi sat up and looked down.

Despite the fact that he had clothes on, Yugi could see the bruises. He knew where the ones that wee long gone had been and where the new ones were.

'I let him hurt me. I let him abuse me. I let him degrade me. I let him break me.' Yugi thought as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Yugi covered his face as the sobs started to escape his lips.

'How could I let him do this to me? The only thing he never did was rape me. I let him do everything else. How could I? I'm better than that. I'm supposed to be better than that.' Yugi thought.

The sobs started to get louder as the real pain started to hit Yugi. He could no longer hold in the pain that had been eating away at him for so long.

Everything that John had done finally came out, and Yugi could do nothing else but cry.

Yugi's small body wracked violently from the fierce sobs.

Twp pairs of arms suddenly wrapped around Yugi.

Yugi knew who it was, and he didn't have the heart to do anything else, but cry as the two tried to calm him down.

Yami and Atemu had heard Yugi crying and rushed into his room. They hugged him and did everything that they could to calm him down.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own _NCIS _or the USA Network. The show bleongs to its creators, and USA is a TV channel I get. I decided to use _NCIS _because I was watching an _NCIS _marathon at the time I wrote this.

Next: Yami and Atemu comfort Yugi and learn something else.

R&R.


	6. Comfort and Revelation

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Comfort and Revelation

Yami and Atemu were still trying to calm Yugi down, but it wasn't working.

Yugi was far too upset to calm down. He just kept crying.

"Yugi, it's okay. We're right here. He's not going to hurt you again." Yami said as he rubbed Yugi's back gently, hoping to calm his Hikari down.

Atemu was also doing his best to calm Yugi down. "You don't have to be afraid now, Yugi. You're safe. We're here, and there is no way that John is going to hurt you again." Atemu added.

Slowly, Yugi sobs started to subside.

Yami and Atemu took this as a sign that Yugi was starting to calm down.

Finally, Yugi had stopped crying, but he was still very upset.

Yami could easily see that Yugi was still upset about all that had happened.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said in a hoarse voice, his throat hurting from how much he had been crying. He wiped the tears away.

"Yugi, you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Yami said.

"He's right. Besides, you have kept your emotions bottled up inside for too long." Atemu added.

"I just keep thinking about everything he did to me and how weak I am." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you are not weak." Yami said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, you're still blaming yourself for what happened when you never did anything wrong. John was the one at fault in all this, not you." Atemu said.

"I guess I heard him say it so much that I actually started to believe it." Yugi said in a small voice.

"Yugi, don't believe anything that he told you. He was wrong." Yami said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"No, Yugi. He was wrong about anything he said. John never took the chance to get to know the real you, or he would know that he was wrong about everything." Yami said.

"He's right. There's a lot more to you than he thinks, and he was very wrong to decide to do what he did to you." Atemu said.

"I guess." Yugi said although it was obvious that Yugi wasn't convinced.

'We're going to have to work on his self-esteem.' Yami thought, knowing that John's actions had caused a major blow to it.

"Yugi, please believe us when we say that he was wrong about anything he said to you, and he had no right to do what he did to you. There is no excuse for what he was doing to you." Atemu added.

"I know he didn't." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you know that much." Yami said.

"I guess it'll just take a while before I actually believe that." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll have us here to help you through this." Atemu said.

Yugi managed a small smile. "Thank you." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

"Yugi, why don't you get some rest?" Atemu asked.

"Okay. I'll try." Yugi agreed.

Yami and Atemu stood up.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Atemu and Yami then left the room.

Yugi lay down and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep.

* * *

"I'd love nothing more than to get my hands on that bastard!" Yami growled as he unpacked his suitcases.

Atemu sighed. "I know how you feel, Yami, but since the police are involved, there is nothing that you can do." Atemu said.

Yami turned to look at his boyfriend. "Want to make a bet on that?" Yami asked.

"Yami, please. Don't do something that is going to get you into trouble. Yugi feels bad enough as it is. If you do something to John that gets you in trouble with the law, then Yugi is going to blame himself, and that's the last thing that we need to happen right now." Atemu said.

"I guess you're right." Yami agreed.

"I know how you feel, but I think Yugi needs us a lot more now. He has to know that he didn't deserve what happened, and it might take a while before we are able to convince him of that." Atemu said.

Yami sat down on the bed. "I just wish that I had listened to my instincts and confronted Yugi. If he had tried to lie, I would have known since Yugi isn't a very good liar." Yami said.

"I know that I was wrong when I said you were just jealous." Atemu said.

Yami gave Atemu a smiled. "I don't blame you, Atemu. The truth is that what you said made a lot of sense. I was jealous that Yugi was with John, and I knew that there was a good chance that I wanted something to be wrong so that I could get Yugi away from John." Yami said. He ran a hand through his hair. "I just didn't expect it to be something like this." Yami said.

Atemu sat down beside him. "I know what you mean. When I saw Yugi that night, I nearly had a heart attack. He was terrified. I could tell that much. He didn't want me to leave him, and I didn't." Atemu said.

"That's good. Yugi needs to know that he's cared for, especially now." Yami said.

"What are we going to do, though? It's going to take a lot to help Yugi." Atemu said.

"I know. We're just going to have to do everything that we can." Yami said. He glanced over at Atemu. "By the way, why were you and Yugi sleeping together on the couch when I got home?" Yami asked.

"Because Yugi came home today. I had Seth get Yugi's painkillers filled while I got Yugi home. Seth said for us both to get some sleep since we were both tired. I don't think that either of us slept well. We were watching that _NCIS _marathon and fell asleep." Atemu said.

"That makes sense." Yami agreed.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "What? Jealous?" Atemu asked.

"Not really. Just curious." Yami answered.

"Well, that's what happened." Atemu said.

Yami lay down on the bed. "I just know that this is going to be hard on Yugi, and I hate that we didn't help him sooner." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said lying down as well. He glanced over at Yami and said, "Yami, I think that there's something we need to do."

Yami looked over at him. "What's that?" Yami asked.

"When Yugi recovers from all this, I think that we need to tell Yugi how we feel about him." Atemu said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am." Atemu answered.

"You may be right." Yami said.

"He deserves to know. Besides, we need to know ourselves how Yugi feels." Atemu said.

"You're right. We will." Yami agreed.

* * *

None of the others were able to stop thinking about had happened to Yugi. They were upset that it had been happening right under their noses.

On Ryou's suggestion, they called Tea, Tristan, and Duke and asked them to come over to the Kaiba mansion. They figured that it would be better to tell them now rather than wait until later.

When Tea, Tristan, and Duke arrived, Tristan and Duke looked pissed.

"There had better be a damned good reason why you called us and asked us to come over!" Tristan snapped.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Tristan, shut up." Tea said.

"Taylor, right now, I couldn't give a damn if we interrupted you guys. What we called you over here to tell you is important." Seto snapped, not in the mood.

The three were surprised by that.

Tea looked around and could see by the expressions on all her friends' faces that it was something bad. "Guys, what is it? What's happened?" Tea asked.

"You guys had better sit down." Joey said.

The three sat down.

Since they had been there when it had been discovered, Seth, Akefia, and Mariku told them what had been happening with Yugi.

Tea covered her mouth in horror.

"That bastard's been beating Yugi!" Tristan shouted.

"Yeah." Akefia said, angry.

"I can't believe that this happened, and we never noticed. How could we have been so oblivious to something like that?" Duke asked.

"None of us have an answer to that. We didn't notice, and Yugi paid the price." Bakura said.

"I have to go and see Yugi." Tea said, starting to get up.

"We were already there, Tea. Yami and Atemu told us that there was no need for all of us to be there. They have it under control right now. They'll call if they need anything." Ryou said.

"Did you see Yugi?" Tea asked.

"No, but given the fact that Yami and Atemu are in love with Yugi, I don't think that we have to worry about anything happening to Yugi." Marik said.

Tea nodded.

"Where is that bastard?" Tristan asked.

"Jail. He was arrested for abusing Yugi and for assaulting a police officer." Seth said.

"But won't he be tried as a juvenile? He won't get that much of a sentence under those laws." Duke said.

"Given the fact that John is seventeen and looking at the what the crimes were, it's possible that a judge would have him tried as an adult." Seto said.

"I wish we could do something." Malik said.

"Calm down. I've already called in a few favors. He probably will get released on bail, but by then, a restraining order will be in place. He won't be able to approach Yugi without going back to the slammer." Seto said.

"What else can we do?" Duke asked.

"Right now, we're going to have to help Yugi. He's going to be going through a lot now, and he's going to need our support." Akefia said.

"Yeah. Yugi's self-esteem took a major blow." Mariku agreed.

"When do you think we can see him?" Tea asked.

"I'd say wait until Yami and Atemu say to. Yugi needs his rest right now. He just got out of the hospital this morning." Seth said.

"We can call and make sure that it's okay to come over before we go over to see him." Seto said.

"Not a bad idea." Seto agreed.

Agreeing on this, the group left the mansion and went to their own homes for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yugi had gone downstairs later and found that only Yami was in the living room.

Yami looked up when he heard Yugi enter the room. He smiled and said, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." Yugi said as he sat down by Yami. He glanced over and said, "Where's Atemu at?"

"Well, we're in need of groceries, and Atemu decided to go. He didn't want me to be the one to go." Yami explained.

"Why?" Yugi asked, knowing that Yami had done the shopping by himself before.

Yami looked sheepish. "Well, Atemu was afraid that I would decide to go and pay a visit to John in jail." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Yami, you can't do anything to him! If you do, you'll get in trouble with the police!" Yugi said, feeling frantic.

"Yugi, calm down!" Yami said, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "I'm not going to go after him. I don't want to end up in jail myself. As much as that bastard deserves it, he's not worth going to jail over." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said, calming down.

Yami removed his hands from Yugi's shoulders. "So, are you sure that you're feeling better?" Yami asked.

"Better than before." Yugi said.

Yami reached over and placed his hand on Yugi's arm. "Yugi, you're safe now. There's no one that is going to hurt you again." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Thanks, Yami, but I'm going to be okay. It may take a while to convince myself that everything John ever said to me was a lie, but I'll be okay." Yugi said.

"I know you will." Yami said. He bit his lip, trying not to ask his question.

Yugi noticed this. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Yami asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yami, I see the look in your eyes. You want to ask me something, so ask it." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, there's something that I really need to know. Did John ever, um, did he ever rape you?" Yami asked lowly.

Yugi gave Yami a reassuring smile. "No, Yami. It's the one thing that he never did to me." Yugi said.

Yami gave a sigh of relief. "Good. If he had, I would have killed him and accepted the jail time." Yami said.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"I won't do anything." Yami assured him.

Yugi sighed. "What happened was my fault." Yugi said.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

"Yami, I know I didn't deserve what happened to me. That's not what I meant. I mean that I should have never put myself in that situation in the first place." Yugi said.

"What do you mean? You didn't know what kind of person he was." Yami said.

"Yami, can I tell you something and you not get angry?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Yami said.

Yugi gave him a look.

Yami raised his right hand and said, "Scout's honor."

"Yami, you weren't a scout." Yugi said.

"I didn't live then." Yami said.

"Okay. The truth is that I never liked John in the first place. When he asked me out, I decided to for more selfish reasons." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, curious.

"The truth is that I was and still am in love with someone. Well, two people, actually." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked. "You are?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to have them, so I thought that if I went out with John, maybe I would be able to get over them, but I ended up putting myself into a really bad situation that I just let get worse." Yugi said.

Yami was still in shock. He had never thought that Yugi would do something like that, but he wasn't angry. It wasn't like Yugi was trying to hurt someone. He was also a little heartbroken.

Now, he and Atemu wouldn't be able to tell Yugi how they felt. Not when there were other people who held the place in Yugi's heart.

"Yami?" Yugi asked timidly.

Yami snapped out of it. "Sorry. What made you think you didn't have a chance with one of the two?" Yami asked.

"Well, the truth is that-" Yugi started.

The front door opened and closed.

"That you Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Atemu said.

Yami and Yugi went to help Atemu.

"How are you feeling Yugi?" Atemu asked when he saw Yugi.

"A little better." Yugi said.

"Why don't you put these away? Yami, help me get the rest." Atemu said.

"How much did you get?" Yami asked.

"Joey comes over here, remember?" Atemu asked.

"Right." Yami agreed and followed Atemu out.

"So, what have you talked about?" Atemu asked as they got more bags.

"Well, John never raped him. The rest he'll have to tell you." Yami said.

Atemu nodded, understanding that Yami wanted to keep Yugi's confidence.

The two carried everything in, and the two helped Yugi put everything away.

"Atemu, I think you might have gotten a lot, even with Joey coming over here." Yugi said.

"It won't be enough if the whole gang is over." Atemu pointed out.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

Once everything was put up, the three headed back into the living room.

"Yugi, catch Atemu up on what we were talking about." Yami said.

Yugi looked unsure.

"You know that you can trust Atemu, and if I didn't get upset, you know that he won't." Yami said.

"He doesn't have to." Atemu said.

"No. It's fine." Yugi said as he sat down in the recliner, wincing slightly.

Yami and Atemu sat on the couch together.

"All right." Atemu said.

"In short, I never really liked John. I was in love with two other people, but I knew that I didn't have a chance with them. I decided to go out with John when he asked me in hopes of moving on from them. Instead, I put myself in a bad situation, and I'm still in love with those two." Yugi said.

Atemu looked shocked.

Yami waited a second.

"Well, that puts a new spin on things." Atemu said.

Yami knew he was talking about more than that.

"I know. It was low and selfish of me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you didn't do much wrong given what John did." Atemu said.

"I was still wrong." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but you didn't deserve that." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Now, back to the question that I asked. Why did you think that the two you're in love with wouldn't want you?" Yami asked.

"Because they both have someone. Besides, why would they want someone like me?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, there is nothing wrong with you." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, look at me. I'm not strong, I'm not that good-looking, I'm not-"

"Stop!" Atemu and Yami said at the same time, both knowing that Yugi was wrong.

Yugi looked at the two, a little shocked.

"Yugi, you need to stop that. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. We both know that." Atemu said.

"Yugi, you are very good-looking. You're beautiful. You shouldn't doubt that." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that.

Yami and Atemu had always found Yugi blushing beautiful.

"Plus, you are strong. You may not have physical strength, but you have an inner strength that is stronger than ours." Yami said.

"Plus, you are kind, considerate, compassionate, smart, and fun." Atemu said.

"You two are just saying that because you're my friends." Yugi said.

"No, we're not." Yami argued.

Yugi sighed. "It doesn't really matter now." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu weren't sure what to say.

"How was the trip, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami was startled by the change in topic. "It was fun." Yami said.

"Tell me about it." Yugi said.

Yami started to tell Yugi and Atemu about the trip.

'Yugi didn't go on the trip because he was afraid of what John would do. I might see if Seto would send us on a trip there.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Seto walked into the living room where Seth and Joey were.

"Find anything out about that bastard?" Joey asked bitterly.

"Yes. He'll be in jail until Monday at least. That's when arraignment will be." Seto said.

"Then we'll be on guard duty." Seth said.

"Maybe not. Turns out that John Marshall has a history of violence. He's had several arrests, but charges were dropped. He was convicted once of aggravated assault, but he was a minor, so he did community service. This was when he was fifteen." Seto said.

"Great. Is that what they'll do now?" Joey asked.

"Nope." Seto said.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Meaning what?" Seth asked.

"John is eighteen. He's an adult. Turns out he turned eighteen two days ago." Seto said.

"Meaning he can be tried as an adult." Seth said.

"That's great!" Joey said.

"He could face up to ten years in prison for what he's being charged with." Seto said.

"Serves him right." Joey said.

"Think we should tell Yami and Atemu?" Seth asked.

"We can later. It's not like we need to disturb them." Seto said.

"Yeah. They probably have their hands full with Yugi." Joey said.

* * *

Atemu had gone upstairs while Yugi and Yami were talking. He went in his and Yami's room and sat down.

'I can't believe that Yugi is already in love with two other people. That means that Yami and I can't tell Yugi how we feel now.' Atemu thought.

Letting out a sigh, Atemu lay down and began to think of all the reasons that he and Yami had given Yugi as to why the two would love him. They were all the reasons that the two of them were so deeply in love with Yugi.

'I wish I knew what is was that drew Yugi to these two. I wish I knew what they had that Yami and I don't. I just wish that Yugi could feel about us the way we feel about him.' Atemu thought.

The more he thought about it, the more jealous he became of the two that had stolen Yugi's heart.

And he didn't even know who they were.

'No. Yami and I don't have to give up. We can fight for Yugi. Yami would have never given up like this when he was Pharaoh, and we don't have to now. Yami and I love Yugi, so all we have to do is show him why we are worth it. We can fight for him.' Atemu thought determinedly.

He wasn't giving Yugi up without a fight.

* * *

"You want to what?" Yami asked.

Atemu had told Yami of his epiphany.

"I want us to fight for Yugi, Yami. I know that someone else has his heart, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't fight for him." Atemu said.

"Atemu, is that right?" Yami asked.

"Yami, just because we fight for him doesn't mean that we're going to win. I'm just saying that we don't have to take it this way. We need to at least fight and let Yugi know that there are people who do love him for him." Atemu said.

Yami tapped his chin thoughtfully. "It is a good idea. I do want Yugi to know the truth." Yami said.

"Then let's fight for him." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "You're right." Yami said.

"So, we fight?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi had been thinking about everything that had happened with John, and he was beginning to see that John was wrong.

'I'm not worthless. I'm not stupid. I know that. I don't know why I believed it in the first place. I should know better.' Yugi thought.

The doorbell rang.

Since Yami and Atemu were upstairs, Yugi answered it.

On the doorstep was a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm looking for Yugi Mutou." the boy said.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi said.

"I'm Mitch Griffith." the boy said.

Yugi tensed. "Oh." Yugi said.

"Can I come in?" Mitch asked.

"Of course." Yugi said, stepping aside.

Mitch walked in, and Yugi shut the door.

"What can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm here about John." Mitch said.

"And?" Yugi asked, wanting to get this over with.

"I'm sorry." Mitch said.

Yugi was shocked by this and didn't say anything.

Mitch smiled. "I understand why you're shocked. You probably thought that I would defend him." Mitch said.

Yugi nodded. "Yes. I did." Yugi said.

"I knew John had a temper, but I didn't know he'd do this. I also suspected that there was someone else." Mitch said.

"Did he-" Yugi started.

"No. He never beat me, and I'm sorry that it was you. He didn't have a right to do that to you." Mitch said.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Mitch said.

"You didn't do anything." Yugi said.

"I know, but I feel guilty." Mitch said.

"Don't. You weren't the one who did all this to me, so there is no reason for you to feel guilty at all. Please don't. John did this himself, and it had nothing to do with you." Yugi said.

"I just hope you can get over what he's done." Mitch said.

"I think I will. I think I am starting to recover already. I know it's just been a few days since it came out, but I feel that I'm already recovering. I guess knowing that I have so many people behind me helps, and I know that he was wrong in all he said." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Mitch said.

"Please, don't feel guilty. You are not to blame. I never blamed you." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Mitch said.

With nothing else to say, Mitch left.

"That was good of you, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi turned and smiled at Yami and Atemu. "He had nothing to do with it." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and he needed that, I think." Yami said.

The three walked back into the living room.

"Are you getting better, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. The truth is that I already know what John said was all a lie. Since I know that, I think I'm getting better. It may take time, but I know I'll get back to the point I was before." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The three then sat down.

"Yugi, could you tell us something?" Yami asked.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"What are the names of the two you're in love with?" Atemu asked.

Yugi froze. There was no way that he could tell them that! He was in love with them for Pete's sake!

"Please, Yugi." Yami added.

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because I don't want you two to get upset with me." Yugi said.

"We won't." Atemu assured him.

"You will. I don't want you to be angry over this, and I really don't want to lose your friendship over this." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that won't happen." Yami said.

"But-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, we're just curious. We want to know, and we promise that it won't change a thing." Atemu said.

'It will change everything.' Yugi thought.

"Please?" Yami added.

Yugi sighed. 'I'm going to regret this.' Yugi thought.

'I wonder who it could be since Yugi's so worried about us being angry with him.' Atemu thought.

"I-I suppose I could tell you." Yugi said.

"We won't tell them." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. 'No, you won't. I will, and I'm going to regret this.' Yugi thought.

"Go on." Atemu said.

"Well, um, the truth is that, I'm in love with-" Yugi trailed off.

"Yugi, go on and tell us." Atemu said.

Yugi took a breath. "You. I'm in love with both of you." Yugi said barely above a whisper.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yami and Atemu's response, and Grandpa comes back and finds out everything.

R&R.


	7. Together

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Together

Yami and Atemu were floored by what they had just heard. They were both having trouble believing that they were the ones that Yugi had been in love with.

Both had assumed that it would be someone else in the school that Yugi had been in love with.

It had never occurred to them that Yugi might have feelings for them.

Yugi bit his lip as he fought the tears. He had known that telling them would be a bad idea. He knew that nothing good could come of it because Yami and Atemu had each other, and they would probably stop being friends with him now that they knew. After all, they would probably only be thinking about the fact that Yugi felt that way about them.

Yami and Atemu were still in a state of shock, but they were now able to look at each other.

Yugi took the slightest step backwards.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Yami or Atemu.

Both turned to look at Yugi and were wondering what on earth was the matter with him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, taking a step toward his Hikari.

"I'm sorry! I know that you two have each other, and I'm sorry about this! I never intended to tell you about any of this! I would never try to come between you! I'm trying to get over you, and I promise that I would never try anything to make you love me! I swear that I'm not going to try anything! I just don't want to lose you two as friends!" Yugi said, the tears starting to fall.

Yami and Atemu were both shocked by this, but they realized how much this affected Yugi.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, stop! You need to calm down. We're not angry with you. And we wouldn't have been angry if you had told us before. Nothing could ever make us angry with you. Not on the level you think." Yami said.

"But it changes everything." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yami said.

Yugi tensed. He was fearful of what would happen now.

Yami frowned. He knew why Yugi was so upset, but he didn't know how to reassure Yugi without revealing how they felt about Yugi.

Atemu was thinking the same thing that Yami was. 'Well, it couldn't hurt.' Atemu thought. He took a step forward.

Yami heard it and stepped aside, figuring that Atemu knew what to say.

Yugi became even tenser, thinking Atemu might be angry.

What Atemu ended up doing shocked Yugi and Yami both to the core.

Instead of saying anything, Atemu simply pulled Yugi into a kiss.

Yami's jaw dropped. THAT was not what he had expected his lover to do.

Yugi's eyes were wide as he was being kissed by one of the two that he loved. He wasn't sure what to think at the moment. In fact, he wasn't able to think. All that was registering was that Atemu was kissing him. HIM of all people!

Yami watched the two. 'Hmm. Watching them kiss is rather enjoyable. I could get used to this.' Yami thought, smirking.

Atemu finally broke the kiss.

Yugi took a deep breath from the lack of air.

"Hmm. We were right. He does taste sweet." Atemu said.

Yugi turned bright red at the words.

"Couldn't think of anything else?" Yami asked.

Atemu shrugged. "It should have at least gotten some of the point across. You didn't seem to have any better ideas." Atemu said.

"No. I didn't." Yami said. He smirked again. "Besides, I enjoyed watching that. I could watch it more." Yami said.

Atemu smirked back. "I wonder how it looks." Atemu said.

"I could show you." Yami said.

Yugi finally snapped out of the kiss-induced shock he had gone into and was able to make sense of what had just happened. "Hold it!" Yugi said.

Both turned to look at Yugi.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"You just-but you're with-why would you-how could you-" Yugi was starting and stopping sentences because he didn't know what to say.

Yami rolled his eyes. He walked over to Yugi and pulled him away from Atemu before he kissed Yugi as well.

Once more, Yugi went into a state of shock.

Atemu watched this time and understood. 'Yami's right. I could get used to watching this.' Atemu thought.

Yami broke the kiss. "Enjoy the show?" Yami asked.

"Immensely." Atemu said.

Yugi, once more, tried to gather his thoughts.

"All right. Before we give Yugi heart failure, I think that we should explain all this." Atemu said.

"Right." Atemu said.

The two turned to face Yugi, who looked rather dazed.

"Yugi, you okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm confused." Yugi said.

"We figured that you would be after that." Yami said.

"Now, let us explain, Yugi." Atemu added.

Yugi nodded numbly, still not sure what to think.

"Yugi, maybe you should sit down before you collapse on us." Yami said.

"Probably a good idea." Yugi muttered, sitting down.

"Okay. The reason I kissed you was because I didn't know any other way to get you to see that although what you said changed everything, it doesn't mean that it was a bad thing. I wasn't sure what else to do." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head. "That doesn't explain anything." Yugi said.

"Okay. Maybe this will. We're in love with you." Yami said.

If Yugi had been shocked at the fact that both Yami and Atemu had kissed him, then he was floored by this statement.

"B-but you're together." Yugi protested.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "And so were Bakura and Akefia when they admitted to Ryou that they were in love with him. The same thing with Marik and Mariku with Malik and Joey and Seto with Seth. It's not as uncommon as you think, Yugi." Atemu said.

"I thought that you were happy with just the two of you." Yugi said.

"Of course we're happy with each other, Yugi. We were happy five thousand years ago, too. That doesn't mean that we can't love you, too. And we do." Yami said.

"Why me?" Yugi asked.

"For all the reasons I named that someone would want you. Yugi, you are the complete opposite of both of us, and that is what draws us to you. You're kind, compassionate, sweet, fun, and considerate." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that.

"Plus, you're cute. Especially when you blush." Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Yugi groaned, embarrassed.

Yami chuckled. "He does have a point." Yami said.

"I just never thought you two would ever see me in that way." Yugi said softly.

"Please. There were times when it took everything that we had just to stop ourselves from jumping you." Atemu said.

"And, like you, we were afraid of ruining our friendship with you, and we didn't want to take the chance that you didn't feel the same way. It would have destroyed virtually everything, and we didn't want that." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"And, at the time, we didn't know that you were gay. We honestly didn't know that until you announced that you were dating John. By then, it was too late. Or so we thought." Atemu said.

Yami growled. "I would still love to get a hold of him and rip him to shreds." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm not going to do anything. I've already said that it's not worth ending up in jail." Yami said.

"No one would ever know that it was you. Besides, I'm sure that you would have plenty of help." Atemu added.

"I know I would." Yami said.

"I guess I started dating John for nothing." Yugi said.

"Well, I do know one thing. You're not going to be going through that again." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know you two wouldn't dare do anything like that." Yugi said.

"Not in a million years." Atemu agreed.

Yami then realized something. "So, what do you think, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"You know about what. Dating me and Atemu." Yami said.

Yugi looked. "You still want to?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!" Yami and Atemu said.

"Oh. I thought that you might have changed your minds." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if we had changed our minds, then we wouldn't have bothered to find out who it was that you were in love with or kiss you." Yami said.

"Well, in that case, yes. I'll go out with you." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu both pulled Yugi into a hug before they kissed him.

Atemu chuckled. "Well, I guess we're not going to have to fight now." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "Nope." Yami said.

Yugi blinked, confused. "What are you two talking about." Yugi said.

"Well, when you told us that you were in love with someone else, we agreed that we would fight for you. We weren't exactly thrilled with the thought that there was someone else who had really captured your heart, so we had agreed that we would find out who it was and fight for you." Atemu explained.

"You were?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said, hoping that Yugi wouldn't get upset at the fact.

"You know, that's really sweet." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled. "Glad that you think so." Atemu said.

Yugi thought a moment before he said, "I wonder what Grandpa is going to say."

"Probably forbid us from ever stepping foot in your room again." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes then widened in horror. "Oh my god! Grandpa!" Yugi shouted, jumping up.

That was a bad thing to do.

Yugi cringed at the pain that shot through him at his rash move.

"YUGI!" Yami and Atemu both shouted before they both grabbed a hold of Yugi.

"Ow. That was stupid." Yugi said, wincing.

"Calm down, Yugi. Grandpa's not going to be upset about you dating us." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head. "Not that. Grandpa has no idea that I was in the hospital. He doesn't even suspect what is going on." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we'll just tell him the truth. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Yami assured him.

"I just don't know what to tell him." Yugi said.

"Well, we have time to figure it out. When does Grandpa get home?" Yami asked.

The front door opened and closed.

"Boys! I'm back early!" Solomon called.

Yugi cringed. "Apparently now." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu glanced at each other.

"No time to plan." Yami said.

Solomon walked into the room with a smile on his face. "Hello, boys. What's going-" Solomon trailed off and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Yugi's swollen, bruised face. "What the hell did you do to my grandson?" Solomon shouted.

Yami and Atemu jumped.

Yugi ended up sitting down in the chair.

Solomon walked forward. "I can't believe this!" Solomon said.

"Grandpa, listen-" Yami started.

"Don't start with me! Look at my grandson!" Solomon said.

Yugi reached up and placed a hand on his grandfather's arm. "Grandpa, please! Yami and Atemu didn't do this." Yugi said.

Solomon turned to look at Yugi. "Then who did?" Solomon asked.

"John." Yugi said quietly.

"Your boyfriend?" Solomon asked, shocked.

"Well, his ex-boyfriend now." Atemu said.

"Really." Yami agreed.

Solomon looked at them. "I'm sorry. I just-" Solomon started.

"No apologies are necessary, Grandpa. We understand." Yami said.

Solomon nodded. He did feel bad for the accusation, but he just knew his grandson had been hurt, and he had jumped to the wrong conclusion. He knew that Yami and Atemu would never hurt Yugi for any reason.

"Um, Yami. Atemu. Could you give me and Grandpa a little time alone?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing, Aibou." Yami said.

The two then left.

Solomon sat down in the chair by Yugi. "Yugi, how long has this been going on? What all has happened?" Solomon asked.

Yugi gave his grandfather a strained smile and told his grandfather the truth, starting with how he was in love with Yami and Atemu and had agreed to go out with John to try and get over them to just before he got home, and he had agreed to start dating Yami and Atemu.

Solomon was shocked. "Yugi, I- why didn't you tell anyone?" Solomon asked.

"Because I was scared of John. After all that he had already done, I knew that there was no way that I would escape unharmed if I told anyone. I guess fear overtook rationality." Yugi said.

Solomon growled. "It's a good thing that that bastard is in jail, or he'd be dead by now." Solomon growled.

Yugi looked shocked.

"What? I may be old, but I could still kill him. You're my grandson, and I am going to protect you no matter what." Solomon said.

"Not that. That's twice today you have cussed." Yugi said.

"So?" Solomon said, knowing that Yugi heard Yami, Atemu, and the other Yamis cuss as well.

"Grandpa, in my whole life before today, I only heard you cuss once or twice. That's twice in a day." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "An enraged parent or grandparent will let go of their tempers and say things like that in anger." Solomon said.

"I believe it." Yugi said.

"Yugi, are you sure that dating Yami and Atemu now is a good thing?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I know that I'm going to have a lot to deal with, but I know that neither one of them would hurt me. Not in that way, and if they ever did hurt my feelings, it would be unintentional. They wouldn't do something like this." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I suppose so." Solomon said. He chuckled and said, "I'm surprised Yami hasn't used his Shadow magic to get into the jail to kill him."

"Well, he would have, but Yami said that it wasn't worth it to kill John when he's already jail. After all, Yami might end up in jail, too, and he said that John's not worth going to jail over." Yugi said.

"And he's right about that." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was scared, and I didn't know what else to do." Yugi said.

"I'm not angry, Yugi. I wish you had come to us sooner, but I'm glad that you are all right." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "Mostly." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "True." Solomon said. He thought a moment before he said, "I think that you should take the next few days off from school."

"But-" Yugi started.

"No buts. You need rest. Yami and Atemu can get your schoolwork so you won't fall behind." Solomon said.

Yugi knew that it was pointless to try and argue with his grandfather. "Can I at least help in the shop so I'm not bored to death?" Yugi asked.

"I might let you." Solomon agreed.

"Can I call Yami and Atemu back in here?" Yugi asked.

Solomon nodded.

"You can come back in now." Yugi said. He didn't have to call loudly because he knew that the two would be close by.

Yami and Atemu were in the room quickly.

"Atemu, I think I really need to thank you. If you hadn't been here, I really don't want to think about what might have happened." Solomon said.

"I don't like thinking about it, either. And you need to thank Seth, Akefia, and Mariku, too. They were there for Yugi as well, and they were a big help." Atemu said.

Yugi laughed. "Like in threatening to murder John." Yugi said.

"We never did that although we thought about it." Atemu admitted.

"Be glad I wasn't here. I would have killed him." Solomon said.

"I wanted to." Yami said.

Yami and Atemu sat down on the couch beside each other.

"Now, Yugi told me about you three starting a relationship." Solomon said.

Yami and Atemu looked a little nervous, unsure of what Solomon would say.

"I have no argument over the relationship. I know that nothing like what happened this time would happen with you two. I know that my grandson would be safe, so I won't argue it. However, I am going to tell that if you ever do anything to hurt him, I will kill you." Solomon said.

"Yes, sir." the two said.

"I trust that you will look after Yugi now." Solomon said.

"Of course we will." Yami said.

"Good. You should both know that Yugi is going to stay home form school for a few days, so you'll need to get his work for him so he doesn't fall behind." Solomon said.

"Fall behind? Yugi's two weeks ahead of everyone." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that.

"Well, get them anyway." Solomon said.

"We will." Atemu said.

Solomon stood up. "Well, I think I'll go and unpack." Solomon said before he left the room.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi admitted.

"So, I hope you don't mind company." Atemu said.

"You know that I don't mind you two being here." Yugi said.

"I wasn't referring to us." Atemu said.

Yugi looked confused.

"All the others know what happened, and not being able to see you has been driving them nuts, so they're all headed over here now." Atemu explained.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"You know, if you don't want to see them, Atemu and I will gladly intercept them and tell them that you don't want company right now." Yami said.

"No. Let them come. There's no reason for them to go out of their minds." Yugi said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

It wasn't five minutes later when Joey, Seto, and Seth arrived.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Joey asked, rushing over.

Atemu grabbed Joey before he could hug Yugi. "Joey, be gentle. Yugi's not at his best right now." Atemu said.

"Right." Joey said.

"Take it easy, Atemu." Yugi said.

"No, Yug. I don't want to hurt you." Joey said before he hugged Yugi gently.

"Thanks, Joey." Yugi said.

"Now I want to kill the guy." Joey said, seeing Yugi's face.

"Joey, he's not worth going to jail over. If I believe that, then I know you do." Yami said.

"Maybe." Joey said.

"Well, you'll be glad to know a few things." Seto said.

"Like what?" Solomon asked.

Seto, Seth, and Joey turned.

"Gramps, when did you get back?" Joey asked.

"Today, and I'm just as upset." Solomon said.

"Instead of telling it several times, wait until everyone gets here and then tell us." Atemu said.

"Okay." Seth said.

Ryou, Akefia, and Bakura were the next to arrive."Can I kill him?" Bakura asked as Ryou hugged Yugi.

"Bakura, if I'm not letting Yami, why do you think I'll let you?" Yugi asked.

"Wishful thinking." Bakura said.

"I'm with him." Akefia said.

"Just let it go. He's in jail right now." Yugi said.

"And he's better stay there." Seth said.

Marik, Malik, and Mariku arrived then.

"Who's up for hunting?" Marik asked.

"No." came several voices.

"Just a suggestion." Marik said.

"I'll keep it in mind if he gets off somehow." Yami said.

Yugi sighed.

"Hey. You can't say anything if he gets off." Atemu said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Oh, I doubt he will." Seto said.

Tea, Duke, and Tristan arrived before anyone could question Seto on what he meant.

"Oh, Yugi!" Tea cried, hugging her friend.

"I'm okay, Tea. Really." Yugi said.

"How could he do this?" Tea asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"Need help killing him?" Tristan asked.

"We're not killing him just yet." Yami said.

"Why?" Duke asked.

"Well, he's in jail, so we can't. We'll go after him if he does get out of this somehow." Yami said.

"How are you really?" Malik asked.

"I'll be okay. I'll need some rest, but I'll make it." Yugi said. /I lived with it before anyone knew, so I know I can live with this./ Yugi thought.

Yami grimaced at the thought.

Yugi didn't realize that the link was open.

Yami hated the thought that Yugi had been going through all this alone. 'At least nothing like this will happen again, and Atemu and I are going to help him get past this.' Yami thought, making sure the thought didn't get through the link.

The group all sat around then.

"It's a good thing I went grocery shopping today." Atemu said as he watched Joey head into the kitchen.

Tea shook her head. "It's a good thing that you're rich, Seto, or you'd be broke from the food bill alone." Tea said.

"Hey!" Joey said from the kitchen.

"Well, it's true!" Tea retorted.

The entire group laughed at that.

Yugi smiled. He hadn't spent time with his friends like this in a while, and he was glad to have it back.

"By the way, what were you going to tell us, Seto?" Atemu asked.

"Right. Well, John will be tried as an adult. His eighteenth birthday was a few days ago, so he's legally an adult. Plus, he has a violent history. He was convicted of aggravated assault when he was fifteen, so he only got community service. In any case, he's in jail 'til Monday, when his arraignment is." Seto said.

"Well, if he gets out on bail, we're going to have a lot of guarding to do." Akefia said.

"At least he will be tried as an adult." Tea said.

Yugi shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really want to talk about this right now.

"So, since we're all here, what do we do?" Atemu asked.

"Something that involves little to no movement." Solomon said.

"A movie?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Joey said.

"Well, I'll be upstairs. Please leave the living room in good shape." Solomon said.

"We will." Yami assured him.

Solomon then headed upstairs.

"What movie?" Tristan asked.

Everyone moved to where they wanted to sit.

Tea then noticed something. "Is something going on with you three?" Tea asked.

Yami and Atemu had decided to sit in the floor at Yugi's feet.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"You're just acing a little different." Tea said.

"Might as well tell them." Yugi said.

"Tell us what?" Akefia asked.

"We're all together." Yami said.

"You are?" was the collective reply.

The three nodded.

"You mean you two actually grew a pair and told him how you feel?" Mariku asked.

"They knew?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. They knew." Yami said, glaring at Mariku.

"And Yugi sort of told us." Atemu said.

"Come again?" Ryou asked.

"In short, I admitted that I had been in love with two people, and that I had agreed to go out with John to try and get over them since they were both dating. They managed to get out of me that it was them, and we agreed to start going out." Yugi said.

"Finally! Now maybe they'll stop moping over you!" Marik said.

Yami and Atemu both glared at him.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Put the movie in, would you?" Yugi asked.

Tristan did as Yugi asked and put the movie in.

Two and a half hours later, the movie ended.

"Well, that was good." Tea said.

"Yeah." Duke agreed.

Yami glanced back and noticed that Yugi was sound asleep. "Well, I think Yugi's had it for the night." Yami said.

Everyone looked and saw that Yugi was asleep.

"Well, he's had it rough for a while." Malik said.

"I'll take him to bed." Yami said.

"So soon?" Bakura asked with a smirk as Yami picked Yugi up.

Yami glared at Bakura.

Ryou smacked Bakura in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Bakura exclaimed.

Yami smirked as he headed out of the room.

"Think Yugi will be okay?" Tea asked.

"In time. The good thing is that John won't be able to hurt Yugi again." Atemu said.

"That's very good thing." Seto agreed.

* * *

Yami walked into Yugi's room and walked over to the bed. He laid Yugi down. He debated a moment before he decided to change Yugi into his pajamas.

It gave Yami a good look at the bruises.

Yami had to suppress a growl. 'That bastard had better hope and pray that he's convicted and that he's in jail for a long time because I'll make prison look like paradise.' Yami thought angrily.

Yugi was sound asleep and oblivious to the fact that Yami was upset by this.

Yami reached down and brushed Yugi's bangs out of Yugi's eyes. "You're safe now, Yugi. Nothing is going to happen to you now. Atemu and I are going to make sure of it." Yami said.

"Yeah. We will." Atemu agreed.

Yami turned to see him.

"Thought I'd come up a minute." Atemu said.

Yami nodded.

"I know he looks bad, but he'll be okay." Atemu said.

"I know. He won't go through this again." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

The two watched Yugi sleep for a moment.

"Come on. The others are still here, so we need to go back downstairs for a while." Atemu said.

Yami nodded.

They kissed Yugi on the cheek before they headed back downstairs with their friends.

Yugi smiled in his sleep, having happy dreams for the first time in months.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Mostly about Yugi being at home for the few days before he goes back to school.

R&R.


	8. At School and At Home

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- At School and At Home

The following day, Yami and Atemu had gotten up and gotten dressed for school that day.

Before heading downstairs, the two looked into Yugi's room to see that he was sound asleep, a smile on his face.

"Well, at least he seems to be having happy dreams." Yami said.

"Yeah. He hasn't had any happy dreams in a while." Atemu said.

"Because of that bastard." Yami growled.

Atemu placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Calm down, Yami. We don't need Yugi to hear you." Atemu said.

Yami nodded before he looked back at his sleeping Hikari and new boyfriend.

"I wonder what Yugi's dreaming about." Atemu mused.

Yami looked at Atemu. "I could find out." Yami said.

Atemu glared at him. "That would be an invasion of Yugi's privacy." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "I'm just saying that I could do it." Yami said.

"I think I'll live without knowing what Yugi's dreaming about." Atemu said. He looked back at Yugi before he added, "I hope it's about us, though."

"Me, too." Yami agreed.

Atemu shut the door, and the two headed on downstairs.

Solomon turned when he heard the two and smiled. "I'm glad you're up. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to come up to wake you up." Solomon said.

"Yeah. We got up because we didn't want you to have to disturb Yugi." Atemu said.

"I wouldn't have. I would have come up to your room to wake you up. That's what I really didn't want to do." Solomon replied.

Yami realized what he meant. "You really didn't need to worry, Grandpa. If you had come up to our room, you would have just found us asleep, and we were in clothes." Yami assured him.

"Well, boxers." Atemu corrected.

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you two went at it every night, especially since you hadn't seen each other in the last week." Solomon said.

Yami and Atemu both turned bright red at this statement. "Grandpa!" the two said.

Solomon laughed. "Come now, boys. I was young once, too. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Solomon said.

"Well, I guess neither of us really had the energy last night. Atemu had a really long weekend, and I had a really long day." Yami said.

"Hmm. I see your point." Solomon agreed.

"How long are you going to let Yugi sleep in?" Yami asked.

"As long as he wants. With what he's been through, I think he deserves the chance to get some rest." Solomon replied.

"No joke. If he needs the painkillers, they're in the cabinet where we keep all the medicine." Atemu said.

"All right, Atemu. Thanks." Solomon said. He then set two bowls of oatmeal on the table. "Now eat. You have twenty minutes before you have to leave for school." Solomon said.

Yami and Atemu then started to eat their breakfast.

Once they were done, the two grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Solomon took the empty bowls and started to wash them. 'It makes me angry when I think about what that boy did to my Yugi. He didn't deserve all that has been done to him. I wonder of he is moving too fast into a relationship with Yami and Atemu.' Solomon thought. He then remembered what Yugi said about being in love with Yami and Atemu for so long without telling them. 'Than again, maybe they are just what he needs to heal the damage that has been done to him. At least I know that Yami and Atemu are going to take care of Yugi.' Solomon thought.

* * *

Yami and Atemu arrived at the school and soon found their friends gathered in a group under the tree they always sat at during the break and at lunch.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the entire school knows that John Marshall is in jail for assaulting someone. Thankfully, they don't know for sure who." Joey said.

"What do you mean by for sure?" Yami asked.

"Well, a lot of people are figuring that it was probably Yugi because of the fact that he was dating John at the time and since Yugi is so small and "weak", they figure that he was a prime target for someone like John." Joey said.

Yami had a look of anger cross his face.

Joey held up his hands as a sign of surrender. "Their words, not mine, Yami. I sure as hell don't think that about Yugi." Joey said.

"Fantastic. Now we're going to have to listen to this all day." Atemu said.

"How's Yugi?" Tea asked.

"He was still asleep when we left, but he seems to be fine." Yami said.

"So, how do we handle today?" Seth asked.

Akefia glanced over at where Seto was talking on his cell phone. "Does he have nothing better to do than talk to someone about his company?" Akefia asked.

Seth growled. "For your information, Akefia, Seto has someone at the courthouse for John's arraignment to keep him informed about what happened." Seth said.

"Oh." Akefia said.

"Does he know anything?" Yami asked.

"He just started talking to them." Joey replied.

"Just out of curiosity, if someone starts talking bad about Yugi, can we send them to the Shadow realm?" Mariku asked.

"No." Malik said.

"But-" Mariku started.

"Mariku, he's right. We don't need to do anything like that." Yami said.

Everyone looked at Yami in shock.

"Just because I'm saying that we don't need to doesn't mean I don't want to. We just have to try and stay in control of our tempers." Yami said.

"Of course, that doesn't mean that we can't let them know to shut up." Atemu said.

"You're right about that." Bakura agreed.

Seto shut his phone before walking back over to them.

"What do you know?" Yami asked.

"Nothing yet. He won't be arraigned until nine-thirty this morning, although his lawyer is trying to get the charges dropped because there's no proof he attacked Yugi." Seto said.

The group looked shocked.

Yami about blew.

"Of course, the previous conviction charges hurt him." Seto said.

"How much?" Tristan asked.

"Well, given the fact that it was his boyfriend at the time that he was convicted of assaulting, I'd say it hurts him a lot." Seto said.

"A history of violence against his boyfriends. That's not good for him." Seth said.

"No, but it's good for us." Seto said.

"What about the other charge?" Atemu asked.

"Well, it'll be hard for him to get out of assaulting a police officer charge for the simple fact that the interrogation was taped, with his consent, and he was caught on video attacking the officer without provocation." Seto said.

"So, he's up a creek without a paddle." Marik said.

"In a big way." Seto said.

"I'm surprised that you're not pulling some strings." Duke said.

"Well, we don't need his lawyer saying that Yugi's rich friend fixed the trial. The only thing I will do is, if John makes bail, I'll get a restraining order put on him for Yugi." Seto said.

"That doesn't mean that he'll follow it." Yami said.

"No, but if he violates the restraining order, he can go to jail." Seto said.

"That would be a good thing." Atemu said.

The bell rang.

"Come on. Let's go." Tea said.

The group headed inside and headed to their first class.

* * *

Yugi woke up and stretched before he winced at the pain he was in.

The pain had dulled down some, but it still hurt a lot.

Yugi rolled over and looked at the clock. 'It's almost nine. Grandpa must have let me sleep in.' Yugi thought.

Yugi climbed gently out of bed before he headed downstairs. He found his grandfather in the kitchen.

"Morning, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Why haven't you opened the shop yet?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it's been closed for the last month. I figured waiting a little bit to open wouldn't hurt." Solomon said.

"Meaning that you were waiting until I got up so that you could make sure that I ate something." Yugi translated, knowing his grandfather well.

Solomon chuckled. "You can't blame me." Solomon said, standing up.

"So, what is for breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I fixed oatmeal for Yami and Atemu." Solomon said.

"That sounds good." Yugi said.

"All right." Solomon said before he started to fix the oatmeal.

"I doubt that Yami and Atemu were happy about having to leave me here to go to school." Yugi said.

"No, but I wasn't going to let them skip out on school. You had a good reason. They didn't." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I know. It wouldn't surprise me if Yami ended up talking to me through the link a lot just to check on me." Yugi said.

"You can't blame him." Solomon pointed out.

"I know. Yami's always worried about me, but he'll worry a lot more now." Yugi said.

"Oh, yes. He doesn't want anything to happen to his new boyfriend." Solomon said.

Yugi blushed at that.

"It's the truth." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa. It's just a little weird to me. I honestly didn't think that they would feel that way about me." Yugi said.

"Well, Yami and Atemu will treat you right." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa." Solomon said.

When the oatmeal was ready, Solomon set it in front of Yugi, who started to eat.

Solomon sat down across from him. "Yugi, I want to talk to you about your relationship with Yami and Atemu." Solomon said.

Yugi looked up.

"I just want to make sure you're not rushing into this." Solomon said.

"I'm not. I've been in love with them for a while."

"Define a while." Solomon requested.

"Um, about fifteen months, give or take a few weeks." Yugi said.

Solomon was surprised. "That long?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. I didn't feel so alone about it when Ryou, Malik, and Seth were in the same position, but when they started to get involved with their boyfriends, well, I started to feel like the odd man out. They didn't know how I felt about Yami and Atemu, but I knew I could talk to them, but then they all got with their boyfriends. I thought that maybe I had a chance with Yami and Atemu, but they never gave a sign that they felt anything more for me than friendship, so I gave up hope." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Your feelings are deeper than I thought." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm not rushing into this, Grandpa. It's what I want. Besides, how could I be safer than with these two?" Yugi asked.

"You can't." Solomon agreed.

"I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"One other thing. I don't want you rushing into-anything else with them." Solomon said.

Yugi blushed bright red at that. "Grandpa, please tell me we're not talking about sex." Yugi said.

"I'm afraid we are." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I won't deny I'm attracted to them, but give me some credit. I'm not going to jump them as soon as I get better. I'm not that kind of person." Yugi said.

"I know you're not, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Believe me. We'll be dating a while before anything like that happens." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to know." Solomon said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Is that all?" Yugi asked.

"I think so. Although you aren't going out on a date for a while." Solomon said.

"I know. I need to heal first." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Solomon said.

* * *

Yami had his first class with Tea, Ryou, Akefia, and Seth. At the moment, Yami was getting more and more pissed.

Tea watched her friend worriedly. She finally reached over and placed a hand on Yami's arm. "Yami, please calm down." Tea said.

"I'm getting sick and tired of listening to these idiots talk about Yugi the way they are. They don't have a right to talk about him in such a way." Yami said, clenching his hands into fists. It took everything he had not to send them to the Shadow realm.

"You know, Yugi wouldn't want you to get this riled up over them talking about him like this." Ryou said.

The instantly made Yami calm down some.

"That was low, Ryou." Seth said.

"It did the trick, though." Akefia said.

"Like you wouldn't calm down if someone said something like that to you." Yami said.

"Touché." Seth said.

There were a few guys a few rows ahead of them who were tempting fate by talking about John and the possibility that Yugi had been the one he attacked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if Mutou was the one that was attacked by Marshall. I mean, the guy has to be the weakest boy I have ever seen." one guy said.

"Yeah. Mutou's an easy target. Can't believe he actually had the guts to tell the police, though." another guy said.

"Well, the kid had it coming. I mean, no one in their right mind would go out with him." the third guy said.

Yami about blew his top at the remark.

Seth smirked. "Time for me to have a little fun." Seth said. He got up and walked over.

"What's he going to do?" Tea asked.

"With Seth, there is no telling." Yami said.

The three guys were still talking about it.

"Having fun?" Seth asked from behind them.

The three guys turned and looked at Seth.

Seth had the same cold, emotionless stare that Seto was famous for, something that scared the daylights out of most people who saw it.

These three were no exception.

"You know, you shouldn't talk of abuse of this sort so lightly. It could be any of you in that sort of relationship." Seth said.

One guy snorted. "Not us." the guy said.

"What of your sister? What if she was in that sort of relationship? Would you make light of it then?" Seth asked.

All three tensed.

"I thought not. Watch what you say from now on." Seth said. He started to leave then stopped and turned back. "Besides, there are some people I know that would take offense from that last statement. There are people who would love to date Yugi Mutou." Seth said before he rejoined his friends.

The three started to retort, but stopped.

Yami was glaring at them with such anger that all three stopped, turned, and faced the front.

Not one of them said another word about Yugi the rest of the day.

* * *

After Yugi had showered and changed, he had headed back downstairs and into the Game Shop to help his grandfather.

Solomon was putting out some of the stock.

"Need help?" Yugi asked.

"I don't want you to overdo it." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I don't think that putting packs of cards out on display is going to cause me to have a relapse." Yugi said.

"All right." Solomon agreed.

Yugi started to help Solomon put things out before they opened the store.

* * *

By the time the group of friends met at the tree, all of them had frayed nerves.

"I swear that if one more person says anything bad about Yugi, I will not be held responsible for my actions." Yami growled.

"Same here." Atemu added, just as angry.

"You'd think that people would know not to talk about Yugi like that since everyone in this school knows how protective you two are of Yugi." Duke said.

"We have some idiots that go to this school." Akefia said.

Seto then walked up. "Well, I have an update on John Marshall." Seto said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Well, he did make bail." Seto said.

"Do you have a restraining order?" Tea asked.

"Don't need one. As part of the terms for his bail, the judge has ordered that Marshall have absolutely no contact with Yugi. He cannot call Yugi, text Yugi, e-mail Yugi, or see Yugi. He cannot come within one hundred yards of Yugi without breaking the terms of his release." Seto said.

"What about school?" Bakura asked.

"Not an issue. Turns out that Marshal was expelled." Seto said.

"For what?" Mariku asked.

"Apparently, he got into trouble at school because they found a lot of drugs on his person. He was expelled for it." Seto said.

"Then there's no way he can come close to Yugi." Yami said.

"Not without breaking the terms of his bail." Seto said.

"And the beauty of it is that Yugi's home address is off limits to him. If he comes there, he can be thrown back in jail." Seth said.

"But the Game Shop is a place of business. Can they stop him from going there?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. They do it all the time in cases of rape victims. The defendant is prohibited from going to the victim's place of work. This is pretty much the same thing. Yugi lives there, so it's off limits." Seto said.

"That's good. If he comes to the house, we can have him thrown back in jail." Atemu said.

"Just don't lay a hand on him, or he'll have you thrown in jail." Seto warned.

"And if he makes the first move?" Yami asked.

"Self defense. Nothing will happen to you, and I'll make sure of that in that case." Seto answered.

"We'd better call Grandpa and let him know. I think he'll be relieved to hear this." Atemu said.

"Better not let him tell Yugi until you get there. Yugi might get uneasy knowing that you two aren't there." Ryou said.

"Maybe we should go home." Atemu said.

"No need. I sent some of my security staff there. They'll stay at the house until you get home." Seto said.

"That was a good idea, Seto." Malik said.

Yami took out his phone to call Solomon.

* * *

Solomon hadn't been thrilled when he heard that John was out on bail, but he was glad that he couldn't come near Yugi without being thrown back in jail. He was also thankful that Seto had sent over some of his security staff to watch the house.

Yugi wasn't thrilled, either, but he was also glad that Seto had sent the men over to watch the house.

"Yugi, it will be all right." Solomon said.

"I want to believe that, Grandpa, but I know what he is capable of, and I know that he would go after you to get to me in a split second." Yugi said.

"Seto has his men watching us. We'll be fine." Solomon said.

"I hope so." Yugi agreed. 'I'll feel a lot better when Yami and Atemu get home, though.' Yugi added silently.

The two continued with running the shop.

Every time the bell rang to alert them that a customer had come in, Yugi would look up in some fear, wondering if it was John.

So far, Yugi had not seen him, and he hoped that he didn't see John any time soon.

* * *

Yami and Atemu had their last class together with Akefia, Marik, Duke, and Seto.

Both Yami and Atemu were anxious for the class to end because they wanted to get home to Yugi. They knew that Yugi was probably scared stiff, so they wanted to get there to make sure that Yugi knew that he was safe.

Akefia rolled his eyes. "If you keep starring at the clock, it's going to go even slower." Akefia said.

"Well, excuse us, but we're rather worried about Yugi." Yami retorted quietly.

"He'll be fine. Seto's men won't let that guy get close." Marik said.

"We'll feel better when we get back." Atemu said.

"It's too bad this class won't end sooner." Duke said.

Seto looked over at Yami and Atemu before he sighed. He then stood up and headed up to the teacher's desk.

"What's he up to?" Marik asked.

"With Seto, there's no telling." Duke said.

A moment later, the teacher said, "Class, you are dismissed for the day, and you don't have any homework." the teacher said.

The entire class left in a hurry.

Seto walked out with Yami, Atemu, Marik, Akefia, and Duke.

"What did you do?" Marik asked.

"I gave her two thousand dollars if she would let the class out then." Seto said.

Akefia whistled. "I don't think that there are many teachers who would turn down an offer like that." Akefia said.

"We owe you, Seto." Yami said before he and Atemu took off.

"It's worth it to get away from those two. The way they were acting was about to drive me nuts." Seto muttered under his breath.

"You wouldn't be willing to bribe our lovers out of class, would you?" Akefia asked.

Seto glared at them. "They have a good reason for wanting to get back to Yugi. You don't." Seto retorted.

"I take it that that's a no." Marik said.

Seto just walked off.

"A definite no." Duke said.

* * *

Yugi and Solomon were both surprised when Yami and Atemu came in from school forty-five minutes early.

"Please tell me that you two didn't get in trouble just so you could get home early." Solomon said, ready to ground them both.

"No, we didn't. Seto paid off the teacher to let us out early." Yami replied.

"Well, at least you didn't get in trouble." Solomon said.

"Why are you in the shop, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Because I didn't want to be bored in the house all day. I've took it easy, but at least I was doing something in here." Yugi said.

"Did you get his homework?" Solomon asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Now you have something else to do, Yugi." Solomon said.

"All right." Yugi said. He got out from behind the counter and headed into the house along with Yami and Atemu.

"Here, Yugi." Yami said, handing Yugi his work.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Yugi, stop worrying." Atemu said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"We know that you're worried because of John, and you need to know that he won't get to you." Atemu said.

"I know. You two would kill him if he got that close to me." Yugi said.

"Yes, so stay calm." Yami said.

"Well, I was worried because you two weren't here. I know Seto's men could have stopped someone like him, but I was still worried." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug. "Don't worry, Aibou. We won't let him near you." Yami said.

"Plus, I'm worried that he might hurt Grandpa while we're in school. I don't want anything to happen to him." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that Seto would be willing to let his men guard Grandpa until this guy is convicted." Yami said.

"I suppose that would make me feel better." Yugi said.

Atemu then kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Then we'll ask him." Atemu said.

"Well, I'd better go do my work before Grandpa kills me." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said, letting go of Yugi.

Yugi then headed upstairs.

"So, how much pain are you going to inflict if he comes here?" Atemu asked.

"Haven't decided." Yami said.

"Just don't kill him." Atemu said.

"If I do, I'll use Shadow magic to make it look natural." Yami said.

"Fair enough." Atemu agreed.

"Come on. We might as well do our homework. We can spend time with Yugi tonight if we do." Yami said.

"And excellent idea." Atemu agreed.

The two then headed upstairs.

* * *

That night, Yami and Atemu washed the dishes after they had eaten dinner.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to bed. Good night." Solomon said.

"Good night, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Night, Grandpa." Yami and Atemu said, stunned.

Solomon then headed upstairs after giving Yugi a knowing smile.

"Why is Grandpa going up to bed? It's only seven-thirty." Atemu said.

"Yeah. He doesn't go to bed until around nine." Yami agreed.

"Because I asked him to." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu both looked at Yugi.

"Well, Grandpa's not going to let me go anywhere except for school and the doctor until I'm declared one hundred percent, so I asked him to give us the living room for the night." Yugi said.

"Like a date?" Yami asked, smiling.

Yugi blushed. "Yeah. We couldn't go anywhere, so I figured that we could watch a movie together." Yugi said.

"Well, that sounds like a good first date." Atemu said.

"And we have microwavable popcorn." Yami added.

"Well, we can have our first date then." Yugi said.

Once the dishes were all put up, Yami made the popcorn and Atemu got the drinks while Yugi found a movie.

Yugi had the movie ready by the time the two got in there.

"So, what are we watching?" Yami asked.

"_Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen."_ Yugi said.

"Sounds good." Atemu said.

Yami sat on Yugi's right, and Atemu sat on Yugi's left as the movie started.

When the movie went off two and a half hours later, Yugi was sound asleep, cuddled up against Atemu.

"He always falls asleep." Yami said.

"It doesn't matter. It's rather cute." Atemu said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"At least we had our first date, and I really don't think you minded it when it was you he was cuddled against earlier." Atemu said, reminding Yami of when Yugi had been against Yami sleeping before he had shifted in his sleep and ended up against Atemu.

"I know." Yami said.

"I'll take him to bed." Atemu said.

"All right. I'll clean up." Yami said.

When the two did their tasks, they went to their room.

"Well, that was enjoyable first date." Yami said.

"Yeah. It'll be nice when we can take him out, but at least we can have simple dates here." Atemu agreed.

"I think Yugi prefers them." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

The two then headed off to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_.

Next: John makes another appearance.

R&R.


	9. The Crazy Ex

Here's the next chapter.

/blah blah blah/- Hikari to Yami

/blah blah blah/- Yami to Hikari

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- The Crazy Ex

It had been a month and a half since the night that Yugi, Yami, and Atemu had had their first date, and things had been good and quiet for them all.

John hadn't made any kind of appearance, much to everyone's happiness.

Seto had done what Yugi wanted and made sure that his men watched over Solomon while they were all in school, just in case John decided to do something to Solomon while they were all in school.

However, no one had seen hide or hair of John, so they were all rather happy.

* * *

"So, what should we do after school?" Joey asked. He leaned against Seth under the tree in the schoolyard.

"Some of us actually choose to do our homework when we get home, Joey. We don't procrastinate and have to do it in a rush fifteen minutes before its due." Tea said.

"And not all of us are dating two geniuses." Bakura added.

"Hey!" Joey said.

"We don't help him." Seto said.

"Only when it comes to studying for a test, and he's panicking over failing." Seth said.

The group laughed while Joey glared at them all.

"Anyway, we can't do anything. We promised Grandpa that we would come straight home and watch the shop for him." Atemu said.

"He didn't waste any time putting you back to work, Yugi." Duke said.

Yugi was sitting in Atemu's lap with Yami leaning back against him. It wasn't an unusual sight to see the three lounging together like that.

"It's not that, Duke. An old colleague of Grandpa's is going to be in town today, and Grandpa's planning to see him this afternoon. He'll eat dinner with him before coming home. We just need to watch the Game Shop for him to do it." Yugi said.

"Besides, it's not that big of a deal." Yami added.

"Of course not. You three get to do it together." Mariku said, smirking.

Yami looked over at Mariku, glaring. "It's not like we do anything, Mariku. Not all of us would try to get our lovers to have sex with them in public." Yami said.

"It's not like people don't know." Mariku said.

Tristan made a noise of disgust. "Honestly, Mariku! People don't want to see that!" Tristan said.

"We don't want to see that." Akefia said.

"Please, Akefia. You are just as bad Mariku is, so don't you even try to say anything." Ryou said.

Akefia just shrugged.

The bell soon rang for the next class to start.

"Come on." Yami said.

The group got up and headed inside.

* * *

After school let out of the day, Yugi, Yami, and Atemu all headed straight home to the Game Shop like they had promised Solomon they would do.

Solomon turned and smiled at the three. "Hello, boys. I see that you made it right on time today." Solomon said.

"We promised you that we would come right home after school, and we did, Grandpa." Yugi replied.

"Yes, you did." Solomon agreed.

"So, what all needs to be done in the Game Shop?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the shelves need stock, I just got in some new inventory, so someone will need to take inventory, and someone will need to manage the register." Solomon answered.

All three boys stared at Solomon after they had given him the list that they had to do.

"Did you and your friend arrange it so that we would have to take care of the shop on the day that all this came up?" Yami asked.

Solomon chuckled. "It may seem like it, Yami, but no. I assure you that I did not plan it like this." Solomon said.

"Well, it sounds like we're going to be busy today." Atemu said.

"Indeed. I am going on to meet my friend, so you boys watch the shop for me." Solomon said before he left the shop.

Yami groaned. "I can't believe that we have to do all this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and patted Yami's arm. "Come on, Yami. You know that Grandpa wouldn't have thrown all this on us at the last minute. He doesn't try to get out of doing any of this. It just happened that the new shipment arrived today. You can't blame Grandpa or duck out on this since we already agreed to do it." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know. I know." Yami said.

"So, who does what?" Atemu asked.

All three looked at each other, wondering who would do which job.

"We can draw straws for each job." Yugi said.

"How? Do it a few times?" Atemu asked.

"No. Color them different colors." Yugi said. He got out some sticks and colored one red, one blue, and one green. "We hide the colors. Red will be the register, green will be inventory, and blue will be stocking the shelves." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

"Well, it's fair." Atemu agreed.

Yugi covered the colored ends with his hand before he shuffled them around so that the straws wouldn't be where they were before.

"Okay. You go first Yami." Atemu said.

Yami drew one straw, which was blue.

"Looks like you're restocking the shelves." Atemu said.

"At least it's not inventory." Yami said.

"Just make sure to use the stock we already had, not the new stock." Yugi reminded him.

"Yeah. I know, and I won't forget." Yami assured him.

"Your turn, Atemu." Yugi said.

Atemu picked a straw, which was green. "Damn it!" Atemu growled. He hated having to do the inventory for the shop.

"You were the one that said its fair." Yami reminded him.

Atemu shot Yami a glare.

"He's right, and it was a fair thing." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

Yugi was left to watch the register.

"So, we should get to work." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Atemu agreed, making a face.

"Atemu, we all hate inventory. We just have to take turns doing it every now and then. You know that that's the only part of running the shop that Grandpa hates, so we all know how you feel right now." Yugi told him.

Atemu sighed. "Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

"Come on. We might as well get busy." Yami said.

Atemu and Yami headed into the back so that they could start working on each of their specific jobs for the day.

Yugi then got behind the register and made sure that everything was ready before he steeled himself for the onslaught of grade school and middle school kids that we're going to be coming into the Game Shop before long.

* * *

In the shadow of an alley near the Game Shop, John Marshall stood watching the Game Shop with narrowed eyes filled with anger.

'That little bastard! Not only did he tell people something I explicitly told him never to tell anyone, but he goes and has me arrested! On top of that, the little slut goes out and starts dating those bastards that live with him! No doubt he was with them when I his boyfriend!' John thought.

The mere thought that Yugi had cheated on him made John angry enough to commit three murders.

'I'll make him pay for everything that he's done to me, and he'll regret ever cheating on me!' John thought with nothing but vengeance on his mind.

John didn't even consider the fact that Yugi might not have cheated on him or that with he had done the same thing. He never considered being with Mitch and Yugi at the same time cheating. To him, he had never done anything wrong, and it was Yugi who had done everything wrong and brought everything on himself.

'Those new boyfriends won't stop me. I'm going to make him pay this time around. He'll never live through it.' John thought.

John had waited over a month for this, and there wasn't anyone that was going to stop him from getting his revenge.

* * *

Yugi sighed from behind the register. He was really bored at the moment.

There had been no customers for the last two hours, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to sit there with nothing to do before it drove him completely insane.

After he finished the stocking, Yami had gone back into the back and started helping Atemu with the inventory.

Yugi had done all his homework in the first hour of no customers, so there was nothing to keep him occupied at the moment.

The bell rang as the door to the Game Shop opened.

Yugi was relieved to have someone come in. "Welcome to the Game Shop. Can I-" Yugi stopped mid-sentence when he saw who it was that was standing in the doorway of the Game Shop.

John glared at Yugi with nothing but anger and hatred. "Hello, Yugi." John sneered.

Yugi was frozen in place as he saw the man who had tormented him for over two months for no other reason than his own insanity. "Wh-what are you do-doing here?" Yugi said in a shaky voice.

"I'm here to get back at you. Because of you, I'm going to jail, you bastard!" John hissed in a low voice, his eyes darkening.

Yugi started to shake. He knew good and well what John was capable of, and it scared him to death. He glanced over and saw that the door to the back was close, but it was closed. It would be hard for him to outrun John.

John noticed the look Yugi gave before he pulled something out.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear when he saw the gun that John held. 'Is he crazy?' Yugi thought he panic. He now knew that John intended on killing him.

"You'll pay for what you've done, and I'm going to make your boyfriends pay as well." John sneered.

'No! Not Yami and Atemu!' Yugi thought frantically.

It was then that Yugi thought to call out of Yami. /YAMI!/ Yugi screamed through the mind link.

/Yugi! What's wrong?/ Yami asked. His mental voice reflected the worry he felt over the way Yugi had called to him.

/Yami! John's here-/ Yugi started.

The door to the back opened, and Atemu walked out. "Yugi, we-" Atemu stopped the moment he saw John with the gun pointed at Yugi. "YOU!" Atemu growled.

Yami came out then and saw why Yugi was so panicked. "What do you think you're doing?" Yami snarled, ready to rip John apart.

"What I want! Just like I always do!" John snapped.

"You can't always have your way. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should do it!" Atemu growled. He wanted so much to kill John, but he hadn't made a move. He was trying to control his anger so that he didn't let lose control of the Shadow magic and kill him.

"I'll do what I damn well please, and there's not a damn person that is going to stop me! This slut doesn't deserve anything! A waste of air! That's all he is!" John shouted.

The words didn't scare Yugi like they would had before.

It was the look in John's eyes and the gun in his hand that had Yugi scared out of his mind at the moment.

"He's not! Yugi's worth a lot more than you are! You were just too blind to see something like that!" Yami said.

"Like you know anything! The little bastard was going around with other people behind my back the entire time!" John shouted.

Yugi was too afraid of the gun to respond.

"Like hell he did!" Atemu said.

"I know he did! He was with you two days after I was put in jail! I know that he was with you two the entire time!" John shouted.

"We got together with Yugi after we found out what you were doing when you put Yugi in the hospital! YOU were the one who was doing the cheating, not Yugi!" Yami shouted, thoroughly pissed.

"I was entitled! It was different, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let this worthless slut live when he's done all this to me!" John snapped as he pulled the trigger.

Simultaneously, Yami and Atemu moved at the same time.

Atemu charged at Yugi and knocked him down at the same time Yami ran over at John and knocked his arm off target.

The sound of a shout of pain filled the air.

John reared back with the gun and hit Yami in the cheek with the butt of the gun.

Yami stumbled backwards the force of the strike knocking him off balance.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried as he ran over to his wounded boyfriend.

Atemu had been grazed by the bullet and was bleeding a little.

"DIE!" John screamed as he pointed the gun at Yami.

Yugi turned and starred wide-eyed as the gun was strained on Yami. "No!" Yugi cried.

Yami got up and moved out of the way before John fired the gun.

The bullet hit the wall.

John swung around and tried to shoot again, but Yami forced the gun up so that it pointed at the ceiling.

Once more, the gun went off.

Now, Yami and John were struggling with the gun.

Atemu and Yugi wanted to help, but they were worried that they might make things worse by interfering.

Finally, John won the fight and threw Yami backwards.

Yami hit his head on the corner of the counter.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, running toward Yami.

John swung around and aimed at Yugi.

"NO!" Atemu shouted as he charged at John.

John then turned the gun to Atemu, but Atemu managed to get to the gun and forced John's arm up.

Once more, the bullet that was fired went up into the ceiling.

A struggle ensued once more, but John won and pushed Atemu backwards before he turned the gun on Yugi, intending to fire.

Atemu rammed his entire body into John.

John went crashing backwards into a glass case.

The sounds of sirens went off then and blue lights flooded around outside.

Police officers flew into the room then.

"FREEZE!" one of the officers said.

Atemu pointed at John. "He came in with a gun. We had to fight him off when he tried to kill us." Atemu said, gasping for breath. He held his arm that was bleeding.

One officer went over to John and kicked the gun away from him before checking for a pulse. "He's still alive." he said.

"Yami!" Yugi said.

Hearing that, Atemu rushed over to them.

Yami was unconscious, and he was bleeding from his head a little.

Atemu cursed in ancient Egyptian under his breath.

An officer took his walkie-talkie out and ordered that two ambulances be sent over since there were two injured.

Yugi and Atemu were worried.

"Sir, are you all right?" the officer asked Atemu.

"I think so." Atemu said. He knew it hurt, but he didn't think it was too bad.

Soon, the ambulance arrived.

Yugi and Atemu went with Yami while a police officer arrived with John.

* * *

Yugi was pacing the waiting room nervously.

Yami was being examined by a doctor, and Atemu was having his injury treated by another doctor.

"Yugi!" Joey called.

Yugi turned and was thankful when he saw Joey, Seto, and Seth.

Joey ran over to his friend and hugged him. "What happened?" Joey asked.

"John came back. He came in with a gun. Yami and Atemu started fighting him over it, and they were hurt. Yami's still unconscious, and Atemu was shot in the arm." Yugi said. He had tears falling down his face.

Joey hugged his friend. "Its okay, Yugi." Joey said.

"Where's your grandfather?" Seth asked.

"He was out with his friend. I wasn't able to contact him." Yugi said.

It was then that an officer came over. "My name is Chief Alexander Hale. I have some questions." he said.

Yugi nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Chief Hale asked.

"My boyfriends Yami Akana, Atemu Sennen, and I were all running my grandfather's shop this afternoon while he spent some time with an old friend in town. My ex-boyfriend John came in with a gun. He was angry at me and started shouting about how I was cheating on him and how he was going to kill me. I was frozen, but Yami and Atemu acted. Atemu pushed me out of the way, and that's how he got shot." Yugi said.

"Atemu was shot?" Seto exclaimed.

Yugi nodded. "And Yami started fighting with John over the gun. He ended up pushing Yami back, and he hit his head on the counter. Atemu then started fighting with John because he had pointed the gun at me and Yami. Atemu pushed him backwards and he hit the case." Yugi said.

"I understand." Chief Hale said as he wrote everything down.

Seto frowned. He could tell that the chief didn't truly believe Yugi. "Chief Hale, I think you should know that John Marshall, the guy that came in the shop, has been indicted on charges of assault of battery because he beat Yugi while they were dating and put him in the hospital about a month and a half ago. He also had a restraining order on him stopping him from going to the Game Shop." Seto said.

"He did?" Chief Hale asked, obviously shocked.

Seto nodded. "You can also get the security tapes from the shop. They're always running, and I'm sure it caught what happened on tape." Seto said.

"I see. I'll let you know what comes up." Chief Hale said before walking off.

Joey looked at Seto. "Why did you tell him all that?" Joey asked.

"Because he didn't believe Yugi's story. He thought that he was lying." Seto said.

"Likely." Atemu said sarcastically.

The four turned.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried, hugging him.

"I'm okay, Yugi.' Atemu assured him, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, looking up.

"Yeah. Just a graze. Not much they could do but put something on it and wrap it up." Atemu said.

"Well, that's good." Seth said.

"Yeah, and I already talked to another officer. My story will match Yugi's." Atemu said.

"Well, the previous charges and the security tapes should clear you all of any wrongdoing." Seto told him.

"I'm more worried about Yami right now." Atemu said.

It was then that Dr. Morlan, the doctor who had cared for Yugi before, came out.

"Dr. Morlan, how is Yami?" Atemu asked.

"He'll be fine. He took a pretty bad blow to the head, but he'll be just fine. He has a concussion, and we're going to keep him here for twenty-fours for observation before letting him go home." Dr. Morlan said.

"Can we see him?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. He is awake and in room 415." Dr. Morlan said.

Yugi and Atemu headed for the room.

Seth turned to Seto. "Think that they'll get into any trouble for what happened to John?" Seth asked.

"It should be called self-defense because John went there with a gun on top of the fact that there was a restraining order that prevented him from going to the house in the first place." Seto said.

Joey sighed. "I just hope that this guy doesn't get off." Joey said.

"He shouldn't. The security cameras are always running during store hours, so everything should be on the tape, which will back up Yugi and Atemu's story." Seto replied.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu walked into Yami's hospital room and found that the ex-Pharaoh was rather irritated.

"I am perfectly fine! I do not need to stay in this place overnight!" Yami growled.

Yugi sighed before walking over. "Come on, Yami. Dr. Morlan just wants to make sure that you are all right." Yugi said.

"I am fine! I don't need to stay here! He didn't really hurt me!" Yami growled, crossing his arms.

"Hey! No need to yell at Yugi. He didn't do anything to you." Atemu said, walking over behind Yugi and placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I just hate being stuck here." Yami said.

"It's all right, Yami. I know that you're not actually angry at me." Yugi said.

"What happened with John?" Yami asked.

"Not sure. I do know that that the police chief that talked to me and Yugi didn't believe us when we said that John came in with the gun. We may have some problem with him." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "Fantastic." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. We'll get through this." Yugi said.

"Besides, if the police chief gives us too much trouble, we have a rich CEO to turn to." Atemu added.

"I'll be glad to get some help from Seto." Yami muttered.

A moment later, the door opened, and Solomon walked in. "I just heard what happened. Are you all safe?" Solomon asked.

"We're fine, Grandpa. He didn't do anything major. Yami was hurt the worse, and it's just a concussion." Atemu said.

"And I don't need to stay here the night." Yami muttered.

Solomon shut the door. "Well, I heard that John didn't make it." Solomon said.

All three looked shocked.

"I just pushed him into a glass case, though. I didn't think I did that." Atemu said. He didn't really care that John was dead. He just didn't think that he had pushed him hard enough to kill him.

"Well, from what they said, John had a previously existing aneurism. The fall must have triggered it, and that's what killed him." Solomon said.

"They're not charging Atemu, are they?" Yami asked. He would fight to keep him safe since they were only trying to stop John from killing them.

"I don't know, but Seto's already got a lawyer ready." Solomon said.

"Well, the guy attacked us." Atemu said.

"I know, and the police will learn that soon. The security cameras were on unless you turned them off." Solomon said.

"No, Grandpa. We don't turn them off until after the store is locked up for the night." Yugi said.

"All right." Solomon agreed.

"Well, I think Yugi and I will stay here tonight." Atemu said.

"I understand. The house is still a crime scene, so Seto has offered to let me stay at the mansion for the night." Solomon said.

The three nodded, and Solomon left.

"Well, this is a mess." Yugi said, sitting down on the bed by Yami.

Yami patted Yugi's arm. "We'll get through this." Yami said.

"Yeah, I'm not worried." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, although he was still worried. He didn't want to lose Atemu because of John.

* * *

Police Chief Hale was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. He had received word that John Marshall had not survived and why. 'Still murder.' Chief Hale thought. He didn't believe Yugi and Atemu.

A knock came on the door.

"Come in!" Chief Hale said.

Sergeant Smith and Officer Berry, the officers who had arrested John Marshall, came in.

"What can I do for you?" Chief Hale asked.

"We heard about the John Marshall case. Is he really dead?" Officer Berry asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Chief Hale asked.

"We had to arrest. He physically assaulted a boy named Yugi Mutou. Beat him for two months while they were dating. Put him in the hospital for a few days. He also attacked Berry here." Sergeant Smith said.

"He did?" Chief Hale asked, surprised.

Sergeant Smith nodded. "Yeah. He was arraigned a month ago. He had a restraining order put on him." Sergeant Smith said.

"Well, I thought those two were lying. I guess Yugi Mutou and Atemu Sennen were serious." Chief Hale said.

"No, sir. They weren't lying." Officer Berry said.

"I see." Chief Hale said.

Another officer walked in. "Chief, we just reviewed that security tapes from the crime scene. Turns out John Marshall came in with the gun. They reacted to him trying to kill Yugi Mutou." the officer said.

"What?" Chief Hale said.

All three followed the officer to view the tape.

"Well, I had this one wrong. I was sure that they had just attacked him without reason." Chief Hale said.

"It was self defense." Sergeant Smith said.

"Yeah. I see that now. The DA will probably see it that way, too." Chief Hale said.

* * *

The following afternoon, Yami was cleared to go on home.

"Thank Ra!" Yami muttered as he got dressed.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Take it easy, would you, Yami? It's not like you were in here for a month or anything." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him. "I hate hospitals, all right. I don't want to spend another minute here, so can we please go?" Yami asked.

"We have to wait for Grandpa, Yami. He's still getting you signed out." Yugi said.

Yami groaned before he collapsed on the bed.

"Take it easy. It shouldn't be long." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Solomon walked in with Chief Hale behind him.

"Chief Hale." Atemu said in a monotone voice. He was pissed that the police chief did not believe him and Yugi about what happened.

"Hello. I came here with some news. First, I want to apologize to both of you." Chief Hale said, looking at Yugi and Atemu. "I didn't believe what you told me yesterday, and I have learned that I was wrong. John Marshall did come in with that gun, and you were only defending yourselves." Chief Hale said.

"I wasn't going to just let him come in and kill us." Atemu said.

"I know. Anyone would have reacted in the same way." Chief Hale said.

"What's going to happen with Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. We're calling it self-defense, and the DA agrees. You won't hear anything else about this matter from us again." Chief Hale said.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

Chief Hale then left the room.

"Well, you're signed out Yami, so we can get going." Solomon said.

"Thank Ra for that! I am sick of being stuck in the hospital." Yami said, standing up.

"You were only in here a day." Solomon pointed out.

"Don't start with him, Grandpa. It doesn't make a difference to him that it was just a day. He hates being in the hospital." Yugi said.

"Well, I don't like them myself. I can understand his dislike of them." Solomon said.

"Finally! Someone who gets it!" Yami said.

Atemu shook his head. "Come on. Let's get him home before something happens." Atemu said.

The four left the room and took the elevator down.

Solomon then went to get the car.

"I could have walked." Yami muttered.

"Don't start with that, Yami. It's not going to do you any good." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You know Grandpa won't let you walk after just getting out of the hospital, even though you were given a clean bill of health." Yugi said.

"Well, I can deal. At least we won't have that crazy bastard to contend with again." Yami said.

"Thanks Ra for that." Atemu stated.

Solomon arrived with the car, and the three got in before heading home.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that I could have had Yami and Atemu use their Shadow magic, but I wanted a more human end to this. Plus, it was more drama.

Next: Yami and Atemu plan a date with Yugi.

R&R.


	10. Date part 1

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I just forgot to post this chapter yesterday.

/blah blah blah/- Hikari to Yami

/blah blah blah/- Yami to Hikari

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Date part 1

~One Week Later~

Yami and Atemu were in their room alone.

Atemu was straddling Yami at the waist as he kissed Yami deeply. Yami raised his hands and tangled them in Atemu's hair, moaning.

The two soon broke the heated kiss, panting.

"Remind me why we made the agreement of no more sex." Yami said, rather turned on by this.

Atemu sighed. "Because we agreed to wait for Yugi to join us next time around." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "Then we are both in for a lot of trouble." Yami said.

"Tell me about it." Atemu said, moving off of Yami.

Yami sat up. "I wish that Yugi was here. At least we would have something to distract us then." Yami said.

"Well, you know that Yugi and Joey had that project that they have to do together, and it's easier for them to work at the mansion since it is a lot bigger than the Game Shop is." Atemu said.

Yami sat up. "I know, Atemu. I still hate it. I don't like it when Yugi's not here." Yami remarked.

"Neither do I." Atemu agreed as he lay back down.

"So, what can we do to stop ourselves from breaking our promise of no sex?" Yami asked, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"Well, we could always do that homework we have due Monday." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "It can wait." Yami said.

"Well, in that case, I would say that the next best thing to do would be to talk about a date." Atemu said.

Yami blinked in surprise. "A date?" Yami asked.

"Yes. A date. You know that we haven't actually taken Yugi out on a proper date." Atemu said.

Yami started to say something.

Atemu held up his hand. "Yes. I know. Yugi considers a simple movie at home a date, but I want something more. I want to take Yugi out somewhere for a change. We haven't done that, and we've been with him for over a month." Atemu said.

Yami leaned back against the pillows. "Hmm. I see your point. We do need to do that." Yami said.

"Since we're on the same page where do we take him?" Atemu asked.

"Well, out to eat is a sure thing, but you and I both know how Yugi feels about fancy, expensive restaurants." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. Yugi can't stand them." Atemu said.

"So, I suppose we'll go to some place like Burger World." Yami said.

"Okay. We need to do something else." Atemu said.

Yami sat back and thought. "I honestly don't know. It should be something that Yugi likes." Yami said.

"I would say Kaibaland, but we go there a lot anyway." Atemu said.

Yami frowned. "Well, it needs to be something that we all would enjoy." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

Yami thought a moment before an idea hit him. "I think I might know what to do." Yami said.

"Wh-" Atemu started, but couldn't finish as Yami had already scrambled off the bed and headed out the door. Atemu got up and followed Yami.

Yami headed into Yugi's room and started looking for something.

"What are you doing? You know that we shouldn't go through Yugi's stuff." Atemu said leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"I know that, Atemu, but I'm looking for something specific." Yami said.

"Such as?" Atemu asked.

"This." Yami said. He pulled out a box before he opened the lid. "Look at these." Yami said.

Atemu walked over, looked, and saw that they were medals. "What are those for?" Atemu asked, impressed because he saw gold, silver, and bronze medals.

"Yugi loved to ice skate when he was a kid. Before the Ceremonial Duel, Yugi and I would spend a lot of time talking at night because I was a spirit, and you know that Yugi gets bouts of insomnia from time to time." Yami said.

"And the medals?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the medals are for the competitions he won." Yami said.

Atemu looked at him. "Competitions?" Atemu asked, a little shocked.

Yami nodded. "Yugi used to compete. I think he competed from the time he was six to when he was fourteen. He won all these medals. Yugi told me that he wished he could get back into ice skating for fun. He loved it." Yami said.

"When did he tell you he wanted to get back into it?" Atemu asked.

"Before John. I had intended to try and get him to do it, but then he started with John. I think that we should take Yugi ice skating for a date and get him back into it." Yami said.

"There's just one problem with your plan." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, frowning.

"We don't know how to ice skate." Yami said.

"Oh. Yeah." Yami said.

"Perhaps I can help." Solomon said.

Yami and Atemu both jumped before whirling around to find Solomon standing there with a pile of clothes.

Solomon chuckled. "I never thought that I would see the day that I managed to startle the two of you." Solomon said.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I finished washing the clothes, and I was bringing Yugi's in here." Solomon said before placing them on the bed for Yugi to put up when he got home. "And I overheard your plans for a date." Solomon said.

"Is that okay?" Atemu asked.

"Taking him on a date? Of course! I wondered when you were going to." Solomon said.

"And what do you think of the idea?" Yami asked.

"That it's a wonderful idea. I've always wanted Yugi to get back into ice skating because he enjoyed it so much, and this is the perfect way to do that." Solomon said.

Atemu smiled. "And what was your idea on our inability to skate?" Atemu asked.

"You have the ability, Atemu. You just have to be taught." Solomon said.

"Can you teach us?" Yami asked.

"No. I'd break my neck trying to skate now, but Yugi's old coach can." Solomon said.

"Coach?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Solomon said. He picked a photo out of the box and showed it to them.

The photo was of a young Yugi and a man with graying black hair with bright blue eyes.

"This is Seymour Jones. He was Yugi's ice skating coach when he skated. He was a good man and cared a lot about Yugi. I know he still skates, so he might be willing to teach you to skate." Solomon said.

"That would be great, Grandpa." Atemu said.

"Yes. There's no point in humiliating yourselves in front of Yugi." Solomon said with a chuckled.

The two blushed.

"Why don't we go to the ice skating rink and see if he's there? After that, we'll have to get you some ice skates." Solomon said.

The two nodded.

* * *

Seymour Jones was watching some kids ice skating on the ice, although they were trying to do tricks and falling since they didn't have the ability.

Seymour shook his head. 'They need proper coaching to do this.' Seymour thought.

"Reliving your coaching days?" a voice asked.

Seymour turned and smiled when he saw Solomon. "Solomon Mutou. It's been a while." Seymour said.

The two older men shook hands.

"You look in good shape." Solomon said.

"Yeah. You do, too." Seymour said. He then saw Yami and Atemu. "I didn't know Yugi was in a set of triplets." Seymour said.

Solomon chuckled. "Yugi's an only child. They aren't related to us or each other." Solomon said.

"I'm Yami Akana." Yami said, shaking Seymour's hand.

"And I'm Atemu Sennen." Atemu added, also shaking his hand.

"They live with us, and they are dating Yugi." Solomon said.

"They live with you?" Seymour asked.

"Nothing like that happens." Yami assured him.

"Well, I'm glad Yugi's dating." Seymour said.

Solomon smiled. "Well, they decided to take Yugi out ice skating for a date since Yugi used to do it so much, but they don't know how to skate." Solomon said.

"Ah! I see. You want me to be the one to teach them." Seymour said.

"Would you, Mr. Jones? It would mean a lot to us." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't see why not." Seymour said.

"Thank you." Solomon said.

"No problem. Should we start now?" Seymour asked.

"Well, we want this to be a surprise for Yugi, so we can't today. He might be home soon." Yami said.

"Can you make excuses after school?" Seymour asked.

"I think so." Atemu said.

"Well, if you can be here at four-thirty, I'll start teaching you Monday." Seymour said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

"Of course." Seymour said.

"Thanks again." Solomon said.

"Not a problem." Seymour said.

Solomon turned to the two. "Now, to get you two ice skates." Solomon said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu pushed the boxes with their ice skates in them under their bed.

"Well, at least we know what we're going to do." Atemu said.

"I know. I just hope it doesn't take us too long to learn." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Atemu agreed.

The two heard Yugi greet their grandfather.

"Well, looks like Yugi's back." Atemu said.

The two headed out and met Yugi at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome home, Aibou." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

"We missed you." Atemu added, kissing Yugi as well.

"I wasn't gone long." Yugi said with a smile.

"Well, we don't like being apart from you for any length of time." Yami said.

"So I noticed. Joey invited us to go to _Teen Scene _tonight. Do you want to go?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we did say we would go before, but we always got sidetracked by something." Yami admitted, remembering the promise he had made to his friends on their way home from the trip to Tokyo.

"We might as well go. We have nothing else tonight." Atemu said.

"All right. I'll call Joey and let him know." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu nodded before Yugi walked off.

Yami the smirked. "I think I just got an idea." Yami said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked, turning to face Yami.

"I know exactly what we're going to get Yugi to wear tonight." Yami said before heading back into their room.

Atemu followed and saw the outfit that Yami had pulled out of the closet. "Perfect." Atemu said, a smirk on his face.

The two heard Yugi coming, so Yami hid the outfit.

"So, Joey said for us to meet them at the club at eight." Yugi said.

"Is everyone coming?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Little One, Atemu and I were thinking about something. There's a certain outfit we want you to wear tonight." Yami said.

Yugi cocked his head to the side. "What?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Atemu both thought Yugi looked cute and forced themselves not to jump Yugi in that instant.

"Well, this one." Yami said, pulling it out.

Yugi's jaw dropped.

The outfit consisted of a pair of leather pants, a tight-fitting black tank top, and a leather jacket.

"That?" Yugi asked.

The two nodded.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we think that you would look good in it. Besides, we would all match." Yami said.

"I-don't-know." Yugi said slowly.

"Please, Yugi. It would mean a lot to us." Atemu said, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Of all the Yamis and others from ancient Egypt, only Atemu could pull off that look.

Yami snickered. He knew that that trick worked well because Atemu had used it on him more than once.

Yugi tried to protest, but couldn't. "Well, okay." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Now I know why you all hate that look." Yugi muttered.

The two laughed.

"Now, we need to get you ready." Yami said.

Yugi looked a little uneasy.

"We're not going to hurt you, Hikari. You should know that." Yami said.

"I do. I'm just not sure that I'm going to like this." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. You'll look great." Yami said.

By the time they were done, Yugi was wearing the outfit plus the boots that he tended to wear. He was also wearing one of his neck belts, chains, and a few bracelets.

"Now, you look fit to go clubbing." Atemu said.

Yugi looked in the mirror and found it hard to believe that that was him in the mirror. "I look different." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You do, but you look so hot." Atemu said.

Yugi blushed bright red at that.

"He's right." Yami agreed.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know why I went along with this." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Aibou. Now, we need to get ready." Yami said as the two got out their outfits.

Yugi sat down on the edge of their bed. "I wonder what Grandpa will think." Yugi said.

"Well, he'll think that we're rubbing off on you." Yami said.

"I suppose you are if you managed to get me into this outfit." Yugi said.

"You look great, Yugi." Atemu said.

"You've already said that once." Yugi said.

"And we'll say it as many times as we want to." Yami said.

By the time they were dressed, Yami and Atemu were dressed similarly to Yugi although there were a few differences that were obvious.

"Come on. Let's get going." Yami said.

It was already seven-thirty.

The three then headed downstairs.

"Grandpa, we're meeting the others at the teen club _Teen Scene_." Yugi said.

"All right." Solomon said. He looked up and saw what Yugi was wearing before he arched an eyebrow.

Yugi blushed. "It was their idea.' Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "We thought he looked good in it." Yami said.

"Well, as long as it wasn't forced, it doesn't matter. Just be back by midnight." Solomon said.

"We will." Atemu assured him.

The three headed on out.

"Well, he handled the way you were dressed better than I thought. I was sure that Grandpa would have been raking us over the coals for getting you to wear this." Yami said as he slipped a hand into one of Yugi's hands.

Atemu slipped his hand into Yugi's other hand. "Yeah. We didn't think he's really appreciate his grandson dressed in leather." Atemu said.

"Well, Grandpa just wants it to be what I want. As long as it doesn't change who I am, any way." Yugi said.

"Nothing is going to change that." Yami said.

"Yeah. Clothes don't change a person's personality." Atemu said.

"I know." Yugi said. He just wondered what all his friends would say.

* * *

~Teen Scene~

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu arrived outside of the club to find that there was a long line of people waiting to get into the building.

"Well, we may not be able to get in tonight." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't say that." Atemu said.

Yugi looked up at his boyfriend. "What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think that you are forgetting that Seto Kaiba is going to be with us. It won't take much for them to let Seto in given that he is the CEO of KaibaCorp." Atemu answered.

"That's true." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before the three spotted Bakura, Akefia, and Ryou approaching.

"Whoa! What the hell happened to you, shrimp?" Bakura exclaimed upon seeing Yugi's outfit.

Yugi turned bright red.

"So, it looks like you two finally rubbed off on him." Akefia said.

"Oh, stop that! It's not like we forced Yugi to wear it." Atemu said.

"Well, you actually do look good, Yugi." Ryou said.

"Thanks." Yugi muttered

Malik, Marik, and Mariku were the next to arrive.

"Well, so you're finally dressing like them. I thought that that would never happen." Mariku said.

Yugi sighed. He knew that he would be getting a lot of comments like that from his friends that night.

Joey, Seto, and Seth then arrived.

Joey stared at Yugi for a moment. "Wow, Yug. I never thought that you would be one to wear leather." Joey said.

"Well, we thought that he looked good in it, so we thought that we would get him to wear it tonight." Yami said.

"Why are we waiting out here?" Seth asked.

The group pointed at the line.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of this." Seto said before he started for the line.

"Good thing we know him, or we would be waiting for along time before we got in." Akefia said.

"Where are Tea, Duke, and Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"They weren't able to make it, so everyone's here." Joey said.

"Oh. That's too bad." Yugi said.

"No, it's not. They come here all the time." Joey said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Come on!" Seto barked.

"Looks like we get to go in now." Bakura said.

The group headed over and went into the building.

The band was already playing, and there were kids out dancing already.

The group was able to find three empty tables close together at the back, so they all went and sat down.

Joey started to look around.

"Puppy, will you calm down? A waiter will come over soon, so don't get antsy." Seth said.

"But I'm hungry." Joey said.

Seto groaned. "You are always hungry." Seto said.

"So?" Joey said.

"You know, it's a wonder that you haven't gotten fat yet." Akefia said.

Mariku snickered. "That's because Seth and Seto help him work off the weight." Mariku said.

Both Seto and Seth shot Mariku and Akefia nasty glared while Joey just turned red at the implication.

"Okay. Way too much info." Yami said.

Ryou sighed. He knew that asking Akefia for an insult-free night was a waste of time.

Soon, a waitress came over and took all of their orders.

Yami and Atemu had taken an instant dislike to the waitress because she had been making eyes at Yugi, although Yugi had not noticed at all.

'Uh-oh. Yami and Atemu are going to blow a gasket if she ends up making any passes at Yugi.' Joey thought, knowing that Yami and Atemu were rather possessive of Yugi.

"So, why don't we go out and dance?" Ryou asked.

"Come on, Ry. Can't we eat first?" Bakura whined.

Ryou glared. "Kura, you're only saying that because you don't like to dance." Ryou said.

"Exactly! I don't want to dance!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Unless you want to be cut off, you're going to dance." Ryou said.

Bakura groaned at that.

The rest of the group snickered.

Soon, the waitress returned with their food. She smiled rather seductively at Yugi as she set his food down and lingered a moment before walking off.

Yami and Atemu both gritted their teeth in anger at the way she was acting.

"We'd better do something." Joey muttered.

"Leave them be. They have a right to be jealous. They haven't been in their relationship with Yugi as long as we all have." Seto said.

"I'm not sure that them jealous is a good thing." Joey said.

"Well, the good thing is that Yugi hasn't encouraged it." Seth said.

"Like he would." Seto muttered.

"Yug hasn't even noticed." Joey said.

The three were talking so that the rest of their friends didn't hear them.

"Yugi wouldn't notice something like that." Seto said.

"In any case, we'll just let Yami and Atemu deal with this in their own way." Seth said.

"By letting them kill her?" Joey asked.

"If that's what they decide." Seto said.

Once they were all done eating, Ryou tried to get Bakura to dance with him, but Bakura refused.

Yugi finally leaned over to Ryou and whispered low. "Ryou, you and I could always go out and dance together. I'm sure Bakura would be charging over to dance with you in an instant." Yugi said.

Ryou looked back at his friend. "You sure?" Ryou asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Okay." Ryou said.

The two got up and headed out onto the dance floor.

Yami raised an eyebrow. /Aibou, what are you doing?/ Yami asked through the link.

/Don't worry, Yami. I'm just helping Ryou. If Bakura sees me dancing with Ryou, he's bound to come over to cut in./ Yugi said.

/Hmm. That is an effective way to rile him up./ Yami agreed.

Yugi and Ryou then started to dance together.

It didn't take long for Bakura to notice, and his jaw dropped.

"Well, you didn't want to dance with Ryou, so Yugi is." Yami said casually.

Atemu was smirking. He didn't need the mind link to understand what Yugi's game was, and he was loving it.

"Why that-" Bakura started.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Instead of fussing, why don't you just go on over and dance with Ryou? It'll make him happy at least." Seto said.

Bakura took that advice.

"So, which one of us gets the first dance?" Atemu asked.

"You go on." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and headed out.

* * *

As Yugi had suspected, Bakura had come over and cut in so that he could dance with Ryou.

Bakura had not said anything, but he had easily gotten Ryou away from Yugi.

Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad that I was able to get Bakura to dance with Ryou.' Yugi thought.

"Hey, cutie."

Yugi turned to find his waitress standing there.

"Care to dance?" she asked.

Yugi was startled.

"Come on. You can't be that bad." the girl said, taking a step into Yugi's personal space.

Yugi took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I certainly don't want to dance with you." Yugi said.

"Why not? I thought you would have gotten the message when I served you." she said.

"Um, I never noticed anything. Besides, I'm gay, and I'm already dating someone." Yugi said.

The girl looked shocked.

"I believe that Yugi is trying to tell you to buzz off." Atemu said.

The girl turned to find Atemu standing there, looking a little ticked.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were together." the girl said before walking off.

Atemu then started to dance with Yugi.

"Calm down, Atemu. It's not like anything happened." Yugi said.

"I know, but I just don't like the fact that she came on to you." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head. "Well, I see that I was right." Yugi said.

"About what?" Atemu asked.

"You and Yami are really the jealous type." Yugi said.

Atemu smirked. "Of course we are." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before Yami decided that it was his turn to dance with Yugi.

Atemu easily let him dance with Yugi, too.

However, the two soon tired Yugi out.

"Why don't you two dance together for a while? You've worn me out." Yugi said.

"Sure thing, Little One." Atemu said.

Yugi headed back over to where he saw Joey still eating. "Joey, how can you stand to still be eating?" Yugi asked.

"I'm hungry." Joey said.

Yugi shook his head and sat down with his friend."So, how bad was it when that girl asked you to dance?" Joey asked.

"She walked off once she realized that I was taken." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that Atemu wasn't going to let her any closer to you than she already was." Joey said.

"Nope. I've sure got two jealous boyfriends." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you're not alone in that. Ryou, Malik, Tea, and I know just how you feel. We all have jealous, possessive boyfriends ourselves." Joey said.

"Well, I find it endearing." Yugi said.

"Until they take it to extremes." Joey said.

"So, how do you deal with it?" Yugi asked.

"Just let them know they're pushing it too far and tell them to back off. Plus, when you guys do start sleeping together, you can just cut them off." Joey said.

Yugi blushed. "Thanks for the advice." Yugi said.

"Sure." Joey said. He took another bite of his pizza. "How are you three doing, anyway?" Joey asked.

"Fine." Yugi said.

"Have you guys gone on any official dates?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I know that watching movies at home aren't exactly public dates, but they're still dates to me." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but Gramps is there." Joey said.

"Grandpa is always upstairs. He agreed to that." Yugi said.

Joey started to say something.

"Joey, this would be considered a date." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose." Joey agreed.

"Besides, now that all that business with John is over and done with, we'll be able to concentrate on each other now." Yugi said.

"Well, I wish you luck." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

By the time Yami, Yugi, and Atemu got home, they were tired from all the dancing that they had done.

"You know, I think that we're going to have to go to that club more often." Yami said.

"I know. It's a really great place to go." Atemu agreed.

Yugi smiled. "Well, just about anything can be fun if you do it with someone that you love." Yugi said.

"Right you are." Yami agreed.

The three headed upstairs, being sure not to make much noise since Solomon was already in bed.

"Do you want this outfit back?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. We got it for you, so you keep it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"In any case, we'll see you in the morning, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He kissed them both goodnight before he headed into his room.

Yami and Atemu then headed into their room.

"So, what did you think?" Yami asked.

"I think that we're going to have to take Yugi to that club more often." Atemu said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"I think that went well since you might as well consider that our first date out." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but we're still going through with out other date idea." Yami said.

"No argument here." Atemu replied.

The two then changed into their boxers and T-shirts before they went to bed as well, rather pleased with the way the night had gone.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that I do a lot of fics with ice skating in it, but I am fascinated by it although I don't ice skate myself. I'll use that a lot in my fics.

Next: The second part of this chapter.

R&R.


	11. Date part 2

Here's the next chapter.

There is a family emergency going on, so I don't know how updates will be right now. Thanks for understanding.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- Date part 2

The following Monday, Yugi, Yami, and Atemu were all walking home after they had gotten out of school that day.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Atemu glanced at each other. They weren't sure what to say because they were supposed to go to the ice skating rink so that they could begin their lessons on ice skating for their date with Yugi.

"Well?" Yugi asked, looking back at his boyfriends.

"We really don't know, Yugi." Atemu said.

'Damn. We didn't think about something like this. I'm not sure what kind of excuse we can come up with to get ourselves out of this mess.' Yami thought. He wondered how they were going to get out of the house with their ice skates without Yugi noticing.

The three walked into the Game Shop and found Solomon behind the counter.

Solomon smiled at the three when he saw them. "Welcome home, boys. How was school today?" Solomon asked.

"It was fine, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Well, I could use your help in the shop, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said. It wasn't unusual for him to help in the shop, so it didn't bother him in the least.

"And I need you two to run some errands for me." Solomon said, looking at Yami and Atemu.

The two nodded.

'So much for practice.' Yami thought.

Yugi headed upstairs to put his bag in his room.

"Grandpa, we were supposed to go for that ice skating lesson today." Atemu said quietly so that there wouldn't be a chance of Yugi hearing.

"I know that, Atemu. I don't really have errands for you to run. It's just an excuse so that you two can get out of the house for a few hours without Yugi becoming suspicious. You'll be running a lot of errands for me for a while." Solomon said.

Yami and Atemu looked shocked.

Solomon chuckled. "I figured that you two might not have thought ahead to how you would get out of the house without Yugi noticing, so I did this." Solomon said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa. We really appreciate this." Yami said.

"Don't mention it. Now, get upstairs and put those skates in a bag. I'll say you're taking it somewhere." Solomon said.

The two nodded before heading upstairs.

Once in their room with the door shut, Yami got the ice skates out from under their bed and stuffed them into a bag.

"I'm glad that Grandpa thought of this. We hadn't even considered what we would do to get to the ice rink today." Atemu said.

"Don't remind me." Yami said.

The two then headed back downstairs and found Yugi was already in the Game Shop with Solomon.

"Now go you two. I expect you to have that done by dinnertime." Solomon said as he handed Yami a list with fake errands.

"Sure thing. Bye, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

"Bye." Yugi said.

"We'll see you later, Little One." Atemu added, kissing Yugi as well.

The two then left.

Yugi smiled dreamily after them.

Solomon cleared his throat. "Could I have your attention now, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

Yugi turned to his grandfather with a blush on his face. "Sorry." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep your mind on your work for a while." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded. "Are you being a little hard on them? Giving them all those errands?" Yugi asked.

"Certainly not. I need someone to do them, and I didn't give them anymore than they could have handled. Besides, they have to earn their keep." Solomon said.

"Grandpa." Yugi groaned.

Solomon chuckled. "Now, Yugi. You know that I love Yami and Atemu as if they were my own grandsons. I just needed you here and for them to run the errands, and that's that." Solomon said.

"Okay, Grandpa." Yugi said. He then started to work.

Solomon smiled. 'Besides, you'll find out soon enough what all these errands are about.' Solomon thought.

* * *

Yami and Atemu arrived at the ice skating rink in about half an hour, arriving a little early than they had originally planned.

"We're a little early. I hope that we're not too early." Yami said.

Atemu scanned the rink. "I don't think that we're too early." Atemu said, pointing over to the side of the rink.

Yami looked and saw Seymour Jones standing there, watching some people ice skate. "Well, let's hope that he'll start early." Yami said.

The two headed down and over to him.

"Mr. Jones?" Atemu said.

Seymour turned and smiled when he saw them. "Glad to see that you made it. I wondered if you would show." Seymour said.

"Well, Grandpa helped us give a reason to Yugi for why we were leaving, and we got here as soon as we could." Yami said.

"No ice skates?" Seymour asked.

"In the bag." Atemu said.

"Well, get them on. Can't learn to ice skate without them." Seymour said.

Yami and Atemu sat down on a bench nearby and pulled out the ice skates before they put them on.

Seymour put in his own worn ice skates. "I haven't had to teach someone to ice skate in a while." Seymour said.

"Well, where do we start?" Atemu asked.

"First, we have to see if you two are going to even be able to stand up on them. Standing on ice skates isn't the easiest thing in the world to do." Seymour said.

Yami and Atemu nodded their heads before they followed Seymour out on the ice.

The moment that Yami and Atemu were out on the ice, both fell backwards onto their butts with a loud crash.

Seymour burst out laughing. "I told you that standing on ice wasn't that easy." Seymour said, chuckling.

"I see that." Yami said, rubbing his back.

"All right. I think we're going to have to start really basic with the two of you." Seymour said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Seymour helped them up before he instructed them on how to stand on the ice skates.

Yami and Atemu, whom had originally been from ancient Egypt where there was nothing but sand, found it hard to stay on their feet since they weren't used to such slippery things.

Seymour shook his head. "One would think that you've never been on ice before." Seymour said.

"Well, we really haven't." Yami admitted, holding onto the railing to keep from falling flat on his face again.

"Oh?" Seymour asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're originally from Egypt, so we haven't really had to deal with ice that much." Yami said.

"I'm sure that you've had to deal with ice since moving to Japan." Seymour said.

"Yeah, but only in the winter time, and we tried to avoid slipping on the ice at all costs." Atemu replied.

"Well, I can see why you're having so much trouble. We'll work on it," Seymour said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Seymour continued to work with them until they were finally able to stay on their feet without slipping and falling.

"Well, at least you're not falling everywhere anymore." Seymour said.

"Yeah. That's a miracle in itself." Yami agreed.

"I think that we've done about all we can for the day. You two can go on home, and we'll pick back up tomorrow." Seymour said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

Yami and Atemu got off the ice and then headed over to the bench to take off their skates.

"Well, we didn't get much done today." Atemu said.

"No, we haven't, but at least we can stand on the ice without falling on our asses anymore." Atemu said. He grimaced. "I'm sure that my back and my ass are black and blue." Atemu said.

"Same here." Yami said. He chuckled. "I think that it's a good thing that we decided to stop having sex until after Yugi was ready to join us. I don't think that either one of us would have been able to handle it today after all the falls and bruises we've gotten." Yami said.

"No kidding." Atemu said.

The two then headed off back home.

* * *

Solomon and Yugi both looked when Yami and Atemu walked into the house after getting back.

"Hi, boys. Get all the errands done?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. We did." Yami said.

"That's good. Thanks for doing them for me, boys." Solomon said.

"Sure thing, Grandpa." Yami said.

"Well, go wash up for dinner. It should be ready in a minute." Yugi said.

"What are we having?" Yami asked.

"Lasagna with garlic bread and salads." Yugi answered.

"Sounds good." Yami said before he and Atemu headed upstairs to wash up for dinner.

The two walked into the bathroom and stared to wash up.

"It's a good thing that we have a grandfather that's such a good cook." Atemu said.

"Tell me about it. I love it when Grandpa cooks." Yami said.

The two then headed back downstairs and sat down at the table with Yugi and Solomon to eat dinner.

* * *

That night, Yami and Atemu were in their room trying to sleep that night.

Unfortunately, all of their newly acquired bruises were making it hard for them to get comfortable enough to go to sleep.

"You know, if we get bruises like this everyday, it's going to be very hard to sleep at night." Atemu said.

"I know. I'm already dreading it. I don't know how we're going to explain the lack of sleep to Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to tell him that we both have cases of insomnia or something along those lines." Atemu said.

"Might work." Yami said.

"I really hope that us getting all these bruises to learn to ice skate will be worth it." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Trust me. I think that the look on Yugi's face when we take him ice skating will be more than worth it." Yami said.

* * *

There was a raging storm late that night after Yami and Atemu had finally fallen asleep. Neither heard the storm.

But someone else did.

The door to Yami and Atemu's room opened, and Yugi walked in.

Another loud crash of thunder had Yugi cringing in fear at it.

Yugi hated storms, ad he couldn't stand the sound of thunder. He always went to Yami and Atemu during them except for when he had been with John.

Atemu was on the side of the bed that was closest to Yugi, so Yugi walked over to him.

Yugi reached out and shook Atemu lightly. "Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Atemu opened his eyes and looked at Yugi groggily. "What is it, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

Another loud crash of thunder sounded, louder than the last one, and Yugi jumped slightly from it.

Atemu then understood why Yugi was there. He sat up and said, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry. The storm just woke me up, and you know how I feel about them. Do you think that I can sleep with you and Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Sure thing, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded and climbed into the bed between Atemu and the still dead-to-the world Yami. Yami wasn't aware of the fact that Yugi had climbed into bed with him.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi, and Yugi easily snuggled into Atemu's arm although he was still rather close to Yami, too.

"Don't worry, Yugi. You're safe now." Atemu said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"Just go to sleep." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, and it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep, feeling safe in Atemu's arms.

Atemu soon followed.

* * *

The alarm went off the next morning, and Yami reached over, hitting the top of the alarm clock harder than necessary since he was the closest one to the clock. He sigh before rolling back over.

The alarm had woken both Yugi and Atemu up, although both were still half asleep.

Yami reached across the bed and wrapped his arms around Yugi although he thought it was Atemu. He was used to holding Atemu tightly, so he did.

Unfortunately, it was a little too tightly for Yugi.

Yugi squirmed to try and get out of Yami's grip, but Yami didn't budge.

"Atemu." Yugi said.

"What?" Atemu asked sleepily.

"Yami's got a tight grip on me, and it hurts a little." Yugi said.

Atemu looked over and understood. "Sorry, Yugi. Yami's used to it being me. He does that all the time. I'm a little stronger than you, so it doesn't bother me when he holds me that tightly." Atemu said. He tried to pry Yami's arms off of Yugi and finally managed.

Yami groaned. "What's the big idea, Atemu?" Yami muttered.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "It's not me you were hugging to death." Atemu said.

Yami opened his eyes and found Yugi looking at him. "Yugi? When did you come in here?" Yami asked.

"Late last night." Yugi said.

"There was a thunderstorm, and you were out when he came in here. You obviously never noticed that he was here." Atemu said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Well, I'd better go get ready for school." Yugi said. He hopped out of the bed and headed out of the room.

"I never knew he was in here." Yami said.

"I noticed. You were holding him a little tightly. That's why I had to force you to let go of him." Atemu said.

Yami's eyes widened at that. "I didn't mean to do that." Yami said.

"I know you didn't, and so does Yugi. You thought it was me. Yugi's a bit more fragile than we are." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

The two finally got out of bed and got ready for school as well.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Solomon would have Yami and Atemu out "running errands" all the time so that they could go to the ice skating rink so that Seymour could teach them how to ice skate.

Yugi hadn't caught on to the fact that they weren't really running and believed that Solomon was pushing them a little too far.

Yami and Atemu always assured Yugi that they weren't being pushed too far, and that they didn't mind running all the errands for Solomon.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were out at the ice skating rink again for another lesson, and this lesson wasn't that bad.

The two were simply skating around the rink, and they were able to do it without falling or running into the walls or someone else.

Seymour watched with a satisfied smile. "Excellent! I think that you two have it!" Seymour said.

"Really?" Yami asked as he turned to face Seymour.

"Yep! You two caught on a lot faster than some people do. You're doing great. You couldn't do any trick skating like Yugi can, but-" Seymour started.

"Trick skating?" Yami and Atemu said.

"Yes. You know, where they can perform-" Seymour started to explain.

"No. We know what trick skating is, but Yugi can do that?" Yami asked.

"He used to. You have to be able to do that when you're in competition. It wouldn't surprised me if Yugi was still able to pull off all that stuff." Seymour said.

"You know, we might have to get Yugi to show us some of that, Yami." Atemu said.

"I think you're right." Yami agreed.

"Well, I'm sure that Yugi wouldn't mind showing you some. It would be great if Yugi would get back into competitions. He was great." Seymour said.

"He was?" Yami asked.

Seymour nodded. "In fact, there were some who believed that Yugi could have made it to the Olympics for Japan when he was old enough." Seymour said.

"Wow. That's big." Yami said.

"Yes. It is." Seymour said. He smiled at them. "In any case, I don't think that there's anything else that I can teach you. You're ready to take Yugi on that date any time you want to." Seymour said.

"Thanks, Mr. Jones. We really appreciate it." Atemu said.

"No problem. You'd just better treat Yugi right, or I'll be in line to kick your asses right after Solomon." Seymour said.

"We understand, and we don't plan on hurting Yugi for any reason." Yami said.

"Good. We won't have a problem then." Seymour said before getting off the ice.

"What do you think?" Atemu asked.

"That we would be dead if we ever did anything that hurt Yugi." Yami replied.

Atemu shook his head. "No. Not about that. About Yugi. When do you think we should take him on this date?" Atemu asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe this weekend." Yami said.

"Saturday night?" Atemu asked.

"Sounds perfect." Yami said.

"Yugi is going to be really surprised by this." Atemu said.

"I know. I've always wanted to see Yugi ice skate, so this will be the perfect opportunity to." Yami said.

"And we'd better tell Yugi the truth about all the "errands" we've been running for Grandpa." Atemu said.

"Good idea. We can tell him after we bring him here this weekend." Yami said.

Atemu nodded his agreement.

The two then got off the ice and took off their skates.

"You know, we need to figure out how we're going to get Yugi here since we have to bring the ice skates." Atemu said.

"And we need to make sure that Yugi has a pair to wear." Yami added.

The two headed home to talk to Grandpa.

* * *

Solomon had listened to the dilemmas that Atemu and Yami had come across in planning the date.

"What do you think, Grandpa?" Yami asked.

"Well, I know that Yugi has an unused pair of ice skates in his closet that should fit him. I got them for him in hopes that he would get back into ice skating, but he never did. You can sneak them out of his room." Solomon said.

"What about the skates?" Atemu asked.

"Well, since you would be leaving the rink late, I had thought about letting you borrow the car. You could hide them in the trunk." Solomon said.

"Well, that answers all that." Yami said.

"Just make sure you're home by midnight and no later, or all three of you will be grounded." Solomon said.

"We will." Atemu assured him.

"All right. We won't have a problem at all then. Also, make sure you eat something." Solomon said.

"Well, we figured we would stop by Burger Word first and then head on to the rink." Yami said.

"Sounds like a plan." Solomon said.

Yami and Atemu were glad that everything for their date was coming together.

* * *

~Saturday Night, AKA, Date Night~

Yami and Atemu had gotten everything ready for the date that night. The skates were in the trunks of the car, and they were dressed and ready to go.

Now, all they were doing was waiting on Yugi.

"Yugi! Are you coming?" Yami called upstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." Yugi replied.

"Calm down, Yami. We sprung the date on him last minute, so he didn't have any warning to have something picked out to where like we did." Atemu told him.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Yugi then walked downstairs in the leather outfit that Yami and Atemu had given before.

Yami and Atemu both stared at Yugi.

Yugi blushed. "Um, I kind of like it." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I think that we're going to have to go to the mall some time in the future and get Yugi a new wardrobe." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled. "An excellent idea." Atemu said.

"So, what are we doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the first stop is Burger World." Yami said.

"And the second stop?" Yugi asked.

"That would be a surprise." Atemu said.

"Can't you tell me?" Yugi asked, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

That look nearly made Yami and Atemu tell him, but they somehow managed to resist it enough to hold their resolve.

"No, Yugi. You'll find out later." Yami said.

Yugi stopped with the eyes. "Oh, all right." Yugi finally agreed.

Solomon walked out. "Now, who is driving the car?" Solomon asked.

"I am." Atemu said.

"Then I will tell you that I am holding you responsible for the car. Anything happens to it, I'm coming after you. And obey all traffic signs." Solomon said.

"I will, Grandpa." Atemu said.

"Remember to be home by midnight." Solomon said.

"We will." Yami said.

"And above all, enjoy yourselves." Solomon said.

"We will, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Now, make yourselves scarce." Solomon said.

The three left and headed out.

Solomon chuckled. "To be young and in love." Solomon said, remembering when he was like that.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu had gone to Burger World and eaten.

"Well, that was a good meal." Yugi said.

"Well, we thought that you might enjoy it." Atemu said.

"I did." Yugi agreed. He then looked at his boyfriends. "Now, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Yugi asked.

"No." the two said at the same time.

"But-" Yugi started.

"No buts, Yugi. We're not telling you yet." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said and started to get in,.

"One more thing." Atemu said.

Yugi turned back to them.

Atemu held a cloth in his hand. "You're going blindfolded." Atemu said.

"That's not fair." Yugi said.

"Well, deal with it. We won't go unless you put it on." Yami said.

"Fine." Yugi said.

Atemu put the blindfold on Yugi. "Can you see out of it?" Atemu asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Good. You're not supposed to." Yami said.

Yami helped Yugi into the car before he got in the back and Atemu got in the front.

Atemu started the car and headed out of the Burger World parking lot.

"What's so secret about this?" Yugi asked.

"We just want it to be a surprise, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, okay." Yugi said.

Atemu soon arrived at the ice skating rink, and he was surprised to see that there weren't a lot of people there. 'That's good, though.' Atemu thought.

The two got out and helped Yugi out.

"Can I take it off now?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet." Atemu said.

Yami got the skates out of the trunk before they headed inside.

Once they were at the ice skating rink, they stopped.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Our surprise." Atemu said as he took off the blindfold.

Yugi was shocked to find that they were at the ice skating rink. "Ice skating?" Yugi asked, looking at his boyfriends.

"Exactly." the two said.

"You told me when I was still a part of the puzzle that you used to ice skate all the time, and we thought that this would be the perfect date." Yami said.

"Do you two even know how?" Yugi asked.

"We do now." Atemu replied.

"You learned how to ice skate for me?" Yugi asked.

Yami and Atemu both nodded.

"That was sweet of you." Yugi said, kissing them both.

"Now, shall we?" Yami asked, handing Yugi his ice skates.

"You've been in my closet." Yugi accused in a teasing tone.

Yami shrugged. "Grandpa told us that these were in your closet." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that you got them for me." Yugi said.

The three put on their skates before they headed out onto the ice.

Yugi simply skated around the ice for a little bit since it had been a while since he had actually ice skated.

Yami and Atemu were amazed at how graceful Yugi was.

Yugi the turned to look at them as he skated backwards.

Yami and Atemu looked horrified.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Watch where you're going." Yami said.

"I'm fine, Yami. How did you learn to ice skate?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we told Grandpa what we wanted to do, and he asked Seymour Jones to teach us." Yami said, watching as Yugi avoided another person.

"Really? I haven't spoken to Seymour in years." Yugi said.

"We know." Yami said.

"How did you find time to learn without me knowing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know all those errands we can"?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded and then realization dawned. "You were learning then?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. It was Grandpa's idea, and it worked." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I never would have known." Yugi said.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Yami said.

"Well, I am surprised, and thank you. I have ice skated in a long time." Yugi said.

The three just skated around the ice for a while.

"Hey, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked.

"Mr. Jones mentioned that you used to do tricks." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

"Can you show us?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed. "You, um, want to see that?" Yugi asked.

Both nodded.

"Well, I suppose I can." Yugi agreed.

Yami and Atemu got off the ice and sat down to watch Yugi.

Yugi just did some simple skating at first. Then he skated forward really fast before he kept up into the air and twirled several times before he landed expertly on his toes. He then moved to the side before he twirled around once again. He turned and turned to face Yami and Atemu before he skated backwards, turned real fast, and jumped up to twirl before he landed back on his feet and was already moving backwards.

Yami and Atemu watched as performed for them, and they were stunned at how good Yugi really was. He was amazing to them.

The few people that were at the rink were also watching Yugi because they were stunned with how well Yugi was skating.

Yugi performed several more tricks for a few minutes before he finally stopped.

"Yugi, that was excellent." Atemu said

"Thanks." Yugi said.

It was then the three realized that they had had an audience when other people starting clapping and telling Yugi that he had done a great job.

Yugi blushed at all the praise.

"Nice going, Ice King."

Yugi looked up and smiled. "I thought that was you, Seymour." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu looked behind themselves to see Seymour.

"I didn't know you were going to be here tonight, Yugi, but I'm glad I saw that. You haven't lost your touch." Seymour said.

"Thanks." Yugi said as he skated over.

"That was quite the performance you put on, Yugi. You could go right back into the skating circuit and probably come out on top." Seymour said.

"I don't know about that." Yugi said.

"Well, I do." Seymour said.

"You mean, he did that well before?" Atemu asked.

"I think that was a little better. His timing was better than before, and his landings were perfect." Seymour said.

"Why did you stop, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, after I got hurt, I just never got back into skating." Yugi admitted.

"Hurt?" Atemu asked.

"It wasn't on the ice. I actually broke my ankle trying to do sports in school, and you two know that I don't do so well with those kinds of sports." Yugi said.

"You ought to think about rejoining" Seymour said.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind. I wouldn't being your coach again." Seymour said, handing Yugi a card.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Seymour said goodbye to them and left.

"Why don't you go back to it, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I don't think I could. Besides, we just got into a relationship." Yugi said.

"So what? Yami and I would go with you." Atemu said.

"I don't know right now." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

The three went back to skating.

* * *

"Oh, all right. I'll do it." Yugi said as he walked into the house with Yami and Atemu.

Solomon heard this and went downstairs. "How was the date?" Solomon asked.

"It was great. We saw Yugi do some of his tricks." Atemu said.

"And we saw Seymour. He thinks that I can still be in the professional competitions." Yugi said.

"Really?" Solomon asked.

Yugi nodded. "And these two," Yugi pointed at Yami and Atemu, "have convinced me to give it a try."

Solomon smiled. "So, my hope that you would get back into skating has come true.' Solomon said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Yugi can call Mr. Jones in the morning." Yami said.

"Well, I'm sure Seymour will be thrilled." Solomon said.

"And I'll be doing a lot of practicing." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because Seymour wants me to do all the practicing I can." Yugi said.

"Well, you do graduate this year, Yugi. You could start after school." Solomon said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"And we've already told Yugi that we would go with him." Yami said.

"I don't think Seymour will mind as long as you stay out of his way." Solomon siad.

"We would." Yami assured him.

"Good. I think that you will do very well, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi siad.

"By the way, how well did you do?" Atemu asked.

"You saw the medals." Yami pointed out.

"I know." Atemu said.

"Well, the first few years I didn't win medals, but after that, I slay started winning in my age division. When I stopped at fourteen, I was at the top of my age group. Seymour would have loved for me to go on to the Olympics like everyone thought I could." Yugi said.

"Well, you might still have that chance." Solomon said.

"I don't know if I'll make it to that, Grandpa, although it would be really interesting if I did." Yugi said.

"And like we said, we'll be there all the time." Yami said,

"Are you two not doing college?" Solomon asked.

"Well, we can always do online classes since you can get about all classes online." Yami said.

"And you don't have to go." Yugi said.

"But we want to, Yugi. You know that." Atemu said.

"Well, all this can be worked out later." Yugi said.

The group went to bed.

* * *

The following day, Yugi had called Seymour to let him know that he had decided to get back into skating.

Yami and Atemu looked up when Yugi walked back into the living room to tell them what was said.

"How did he take it?" Yami asked.

"Seymour's real happy, and he wants me to go ahead and start practicing my routine after school so I can be ready when school ends." Yugi said.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Atemu said.

"You two don't know Seymour. I'll be practicing three hours a day, and on weekends, it might be four or five." Yugi said.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Yami siad.

"Don't worry. Seymour will make sure I have time for a life. He did before. I'll just have to practice a lot." Yugi siad.

"Well, you know that we are going to be behind you all that way." Atemu siad.

"Yeah. I know. It might take a while to get back into the swing of things." Yugi said as he sat down between them.

"You're excited, though." Yami pointed out.

"Yeah. I am. I can't wait to get back into skating." Yugi siad.

"Well, I'm glad that we decided to do ice skating for a date. It's helped you get back into something that you love." Yami said.

"Yeah. It did. I owe you two for that." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll just be glad to watch you skate." Atemu said.

"And you know the others will be excited." Yami said.

"Yeah. I might wait to tell them until after graduation. There's no reason to be hounded by them right now." Yugi said.

"A good idea." Yami agreed.

It would be their secret for now.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Everyone graduates.

R&R.


	12. Graduation

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Graduation

"Hallelujah! We're done with school!" Joey said excitedly as he walked out of the schoolyard with all his friends.

Seto and Seth both shook their heads in annoyance.

"Wow. He's really happy." Atemu said.

"And I thought that you would have realized by now that Joey gets excited over a lot of things." Yugi said.

"We do. I'm just not sure that I have ever seen him this happy over anything." Yami said, watching as Joey practically skipped out of the school gates.

"That's because the puppy is glad that he doesn't have to come back to this school anymore." Seth said.

"I'm with him on that one. I couldn't stand staying in this school another second." Bakura added with a grimace.

"No joke. I swear that they designed this institution just so that they can torture teenagers for four years." Akefia said.

"Try twelve years. You were only here for three of the high school years, but you have preschool, elementary, middle school, and then high school." Ryou said.

"Don't forget about college." Tea said.

"How could we? It's all that we've pounded with for the last year and a half." Mariku muttered.

The group shook their heads.

"You probably shouldn't get too excited right now, puppy." Seto said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because we are going to have to come back to the school one more time." Seto replied.

Joey turned to face Seto with a look on horror on his face. "For what?" Joey asked.

"For graduation, dummy. We may have finished will all of our exams, but we still have to go through graduation." Tristan said.

"Oh." Joey said, relaxing immediately. "I can deal with that. At least I'm not having to go to class." Joey said.

"I'm sure that the school will be glad to get rid of them." Duke said, motioning to Akefia, Bakura, Marik, and Mariku.

"Hey! I'm insulted!" Akefia said.

"Come on. You four made life for the teachers at the school a living hell with all the pranks that you pulled on them. A few teachers quit just because of you. I know that the school has to be glad to get rid of you just so that they can have some semblance of order in the place." Duke said.

Mariku smirked. "A legacy that will live forever." Mariku said.

Malik sighed. "Is it too much to ask that you don't pull some kind of prank at graduation?" Malik asked.

"Yes." all four said.

"I was afraid of that." Malik muttered.

"This will be fun." Atemu stated.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll end up sick so that they won't be able to attend." Yugi said.

"Not likely." Tea said.

"I know, but a person can dream." Yugi said.

"Come on, shrimp. You don't mean that." Bakura said.

"Well, a nice, quiet, normal graduation would be nice." Yugi said.

"Not happening." Marik said.

"Which is why I'm hoping." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu, Yugi, and Yami all walked into the Game Shop after getting home from their last day of school.

Solomon turned and smiled at the three when he saw them. "Hello, boys. How was the last day of classes"?" Solomon asked.

"It was fine, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear. I'm looking forward to seeing you graduate." Solomon said.

"Well, just be prepared for some kind of incident. We're all pretty sure that Bakura, Akefia, Marik, and Mariku are going to pull some kind of prank then." Yugi said.

Solomon sighed. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me with the four of them. I just hope that they don't do anything too drastic." Solomon said.

The three boys stared at him.

"What?" Solomon asked.

"Grandpa, this is Bakura, Akefia, Marik, and Mariku that we're talking about. There is no way that they are not going to do something drastic." Atemu said.

"Besides, those four are going to want to do something that people are going to remember for a while." Yami said.

Solomon sighed. "What is with those four and needing to do something crazy that people are going to remember for a while?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know, but it is going to be really bad if some future high school students decide to use those four as role models and take over being crazy." Yugi said.

"Not a pleasant thought." Solomon said.

"Not at all." Yami agreed.

"In any case, are you three ready for graduation?" Solomon asked.

"More than ready." Yami said.

"That's good to hear." Solomon said.

The three then headed upstairs.

"How bad do you think it will be with those four?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that we'll find out soon." Yami said.

"Maybe Ryou and Malik will be able to control what they end up doing for the most part." Yugi said.

"Probably not." Atemu said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"In any case, at least we'll be graduating pretty soon." Yami said as he sat down on Yugi's bed.

The three had ended up going into Yugi's room.

"In three days, actually." Yugi said.

"And then you'll be starting your ice skating for competition." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I've been working with Seymour a little bit already just to get a jump start, but I know that he's going to want to dive right into it soon." Yugi said.

"Are you ready for that?" Yami asked.

"I am, but I'm not sure you two are." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked, looking a little confused.

"Because you don't realize how much time I am going to spend on the ice. It's going to cut into our alone time." Yugi said.

"Hmm. Maybe we didn't think this through, Yami." Atemu said.

"Well, too late now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You two are going to eat up the off-season." Yugi said.

"No joke." Yami agreed.

"Well, at least we have a little bit longer before you have to start." Atemu said.

"I know." Yugi said. 'And I have no doubt that they are going to make the most of it.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Graduation Day~

"Yugi! Yami! Atemu! Hurry up and come downstairs! We have to leave!" Solomon called.

The three then headed downstairs. They were all wearing black pants and a white shirt.

The school called for them to wear that certain type of clothing under their clothes, and it couldn't be leather, which bothered Yami and Atemu.

"Let's get going." Solomon said.

The three walked out of the house and headed over to the car.

Soon, they arrived at the school.

"I'll see you in a little while." Solomon said as he went to get in the stands to watch the ceremony.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The three headed inside.

"In some ways, I wish that Yami and I had just taken your last name." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"So that we all could sit together. We'll be in different seating sections." Yami said.

"If you two had taken my last name, we couldn't date because people would think that it was incest." Yugi said.

"True." Atemu agreed.

The group went over to where their friends were.

"Hey, guys! We're about to graduate!" Joey said with a smile on his face.

"Really? We wouldn't have know if you hadn't told us." Atemu said.

Joey scowled at him.

"He's just joking, Joey. We're all excited about this." Yami said.

"I just hope that they hurry up." Seto muttered.

It was obvious that Seto and Seth didn't really care about being there.

"Come on. We'd better get in our places." Ryou said.

"And idea what those four are planning?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure that I want to know. At least I can claim that I had no idea what they were planning." Ryou said.

"Same here." Malik agreed.

"Plausible deniability." Seto said.

"Exactly." Ryou said.

The group headed to their places in the different lines to march out.

* * *

The graduation had gone off without a problem.

Except for the part where the sprinkler system went off, and everyone out on the field got soaking wet from it.

Ryou and Malik were muttering about how they were going to kill their boyfriends through the entire graduation after that.

Other than that, graduation went on great.

The entire group of friends were happy to be done with high school, along with the rest of the graduating class.

Hats went flying once the principal congratulated the class on graduating.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu were looking through the crowd for Solomon.

"I wonder where he is." Atemu muttered.

"There were a lot of people graduating, so there are going to be a lot of people here now who are going to be trying to find who they came here to see." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We know." Yami said as he looked around for Solomon.

Atemu then spotted him. "I see him. Come on." Atemu said.

Yugi and Yami followed Atemu until they were able to reach Solomon.

"Ah! There you boys are!" Solomon said.

"We weren't sure that we were going to be able to find you." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "I can understand that. It is rather crowded here, isn't it?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. It is." Yugi said.

"In any case, congratulations, boys." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." all three said.

"Now, aren't you going to the graduation party?" Solomon asked.

"Not here. Seto's throwing one at his mansion, and we're going to go there. We'll probably just be staying there the night." Yami said.

"All right." Solomon said.

* * *

~Kaiba Mansion~

By the time Yugi, Yami, and Atemu arrived at the Kaiba mansion, the party had already started since they were the last to arrive.

"Come on, guys!" Joey said as he practically dragged Yugi along.

"Wait up!" Yami said as he and Atemu followed.

There was music playing, food was laid out, and there were games on the table to play later on.

"You really went all out, Seto." Atemu said.

Seto shrugged. "You only graduate once, so I thought that we would celebrate it right." Seto said.

"Well, I would say that we are." Yami said.

The three then went off and started to get some food to eat.

"What did you think of the prank?" Bakura asked.

"I honestly expected something bigger, but I'm glad it was just that." Yami said. He then glared at Bakura. "Of course, I didn't exactly appreciate getting soaking wet thanks to you." Yami snapped.

Bakura shrugged. "Be thankful that we weren't inside." Bakura said.

"I don't even want to know." Atemu said.

Bakura then walked off.

"Suddenly, I'm glad that we had the graduation outside." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami agreed with him.

"Come on, guys. Let's play twister." Joey said.

"Oh, great." Bakura said.

"There's too many of us for that mat." Tea said.

"I know. That's why we're splitting it up. We'll do three games with five players each, and then the winners of the three will play each other to see who wins." Joey said.

"You know, that's actually kind of smart." Duke said.

"Meaning what?" Joey asked.

"Meaning that you don't come up with bright ideas very often." Tristan said.

Joey glared.

"Come on, puppy. Don't get too angry. Settle it in the game." Seth said.

Joey nodded.

In game 1, the players were Yugi, Yami, Tea, Malik, and Seto.

In game 2, the players were Seth, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Akefia.

In game 3, the players were Atemu, Ryou, Mariku, Marik, and Bakura.

In the final game, the players were Yami, Joey, and Ryou.

"Okay. Right hand green, Yami." Seto said.

Yami moved his hand.

"Joey, left foot blue." Seto said.

Joey moved his left foot to the right spot.

"Ryou, left hand yellow." Seto said.

Ryou moved his hand.

The game continued with Joey being put out first followed by Ryou, making Yami the winner.

"Geez. It's either you, Atemu, or Yugi who win every game that we play." Yami said.

"Than don't let us play next time." Yami said.

The group laughed.

"Come on. Let's watch a movie." Tea said.

The group stayed up most of the night watching movies, playing games, and listening to music.

* * *

~Next Day~

The following day, Yugi, Yami, and Atemu went home in the afternoon to find that Solomon was there.

"Ah! Hello, boys. Did you enjoy the party?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. We did. It was fun." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear." Solomon said.

"I forgot how late Joey liked to keep us up when we have those sleepovers." Yami said.

"Don't I know it. I swear that we didn't go to bed until four in the morning." Atemu added.

Solomon chuckled. "Well, I think that you three are going to want to go to bed early tonight to catch up on some sleep." Solomon said.

"Probably. We got up at ten because Seto wasn't going to let anyone sleep after ten in his house." Yugi stated.

"Well, perhaps I can give you a bit of good news." Solomon said as they walked into the living room and sat down.

"What's that?" Yugi asked. He was on the couch sitting between Yami and Atemu.

"This." Solomon said, handing Yugi an envelop.

Yugi took it from his grandfather. "What's this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it's my graduation gift to you." Solomon answered.

Yugi opened the envelope and took everything out. "What's all this?" Yugi asked.

Atemu picked up a brochure. "Yoshimori's Ski Paradise." Atemu said.

"Yes." Solomon said.

"You're sending us to a place to ski for graduation?" Yami asked.

Yugi's eyes suddenly lit up. "Grandpa! This is great! I haven't gone skiing since I was eight!" Yugi said.

"You skied?" Yami and Atemu asked.

"Not much. I was a kid at the time, but my parents and I would go skiing every winter on my winter break because we all enjoyed it." Yugi said.

"And yet, you were a champion ice skater?" Atemu asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I preferred it." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll be going for two weeks." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Of course. I figured that you three could use a relaxing vacation time for just the three of you before Yugi starts back with his training for ice skating." Solomon said.

"I think we would like that. From the way Yugi talks, we won't have as much time to spend together." Atemu said.

"I'm afraid he's right, so I would suggest that you enjoy this time together." Solomon said.

"So, we're leaving on Friday." Yugi said as he looked through the information.

"Yes, and I believe that you three will need to go and get some stuff for skiing." Solomon said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you ski on snow. We'll be going to somewhere cold, so leather is out. It won't keep us warm enough when we're outside." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Thank you, Grandpa. This is great." Atemu said.

"Think nothing of it, boys." Solomon said, smiling at them.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu were all in Yugi's room.

"So, what all can we do?" Atemu asked.

"Well, there's the skiing, of course. Then there's also ice-skating that you can do. If you want, you can try snowboarding." Yugi said.

"Snowboarding?" Atemu asked.

Yugi showed him the brochure.

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I thought that you two would find that fun." Yugi said.

"This could be fun." Yami said.

"We're also staying in a cabin, so we'll be to ourselves for the most part." Yugi said.

"Even better." Atemu said.

"It's a good thing that I know how to cook. We can get things and just cook in the cabin." Yugi said.

"What? Are you saying we can't cook?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at him. "Remember the last time we let you cook?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Yami said. He remembered all right.

~Flashback~

_Yami coughed through the smoke._

"_Yami! What did you do?" Yugi exclaimed, running into the kitchen with Atemu on his heels._

"_I-don't-know." Yami said._

_Yugi ran over to the stove and took the pan that was smoking off before turning of the burner he then turned on the water to douse the smoke._

"_What were you trying to do?" Atemu asked._

"_Cook." Yami said._

"_Atemu, open a window." Yugi said._

_Atemu opened a window to let some of the smoke out._

_Yugi waved his hand in front of his face due to the smoke. "Yami." Yugi said._

"_Yeah?" Yami asked._

"_You are never cooking again!" Yugi said._

~End Flashback~

"Yeah. That was bad." Yami admitted.

"At least he does admit it, Yugi." Atemu said.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

"In any case, I can help cook. I'm not that bad at it." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You're right about that." Yami said.

"Well, I think that we'll go shopping for some new clothes tomorrow. We'll need some heavy winter stuff. Where we're going gets cold." Yugi said.

"Colder than winter here?" Atemu asked.

"Very." Yugi said.

"That's not good. Atemu and I can barely stand the winters we have here in Domino." Yami said.

"That's why you'll need to wear warm pajamas." Yugi said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

* * *

~The Following Day~

Atemu and Yami had never been a fan of shopping, and they disliked the fact that Yugi enjoyed it, though not as much as Tea.

"Okay. We'll need to look at long underwear next." Yugi said, heading over to the section.

"Snow boots. Heavy coats. Warm sweaters. Winter socks. What else could we need?" Atemu asked.

"We're going to be toasty." Yami said.

"It's a good thing that we're from Egypt and are used to the heat." Atemu stated.

The two walked over to where their boyfriend was.

"Okay. I think I have found it, but we're going to need to try them on." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Atemu said.

All three went to try them on.

Once they were sure they would work, Yugi continued. "Now, we're going to need scarves, gloves, and ear muffs." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because we don't need to get sick while we're there. This way, we won't." Yugi said.

Once they had everything, the three went to the resister and bought everything.

Yami and Atemu were carrying most of the bags.

"There's one more store that I want to go to." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu both groaned.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You know, if you don't want to go, then you can go on over to the food court and sit there. I'll join you soon, and we'll eat lunch." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi!" Yami and Atemu said at the same time before they dashed away so that Yugi couldn't change his mind.

Yugi shook his head. 'You would think I was torturing them.' Yugi thought as he walked to the store he wanted. He looked up and smirked. 'Of course, they're going to be glad that I went to this store.' Yugi thought.

It was a lingerie store.

Yugi went in. He had plans for their getaway, and he was certain that neither of his boyfriends were going to be upset by what he had in mind.

* * *

That evening, the three packed their things up for their trip.

"So, do you boys have everything?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Solomon asked.

"I'm sure, Grandpa. I triple checked everything just to be certain. We aren't missing anything." Yugi assured him.

"All right. I just don't want you to forget anything." Solomon said.

"We won't. We made sure that we packed everything that we need for the trip." Yami told Solomon.

"And Yugi checked over our stuff just to make sure that we have everything. We are ready to go." Atemu said.

"That's good to hear. You boys just be careful while you're down there." Solomon said.

"We will be, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"All right." Solomon said.

The three boys were ready for their getaway.

Especially Yugi with what he had in mind.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The ski vacation.

R&R.


	13. Ski Vacation

Here's the next chapter.

THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, DON'T READY THE SECTION BETWEEN THE BOLD WARNINGS!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Ski Vacation

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu had arrived at Yoshimori's Ski Paradise.

Yami and Atemu were amazed by how much snow there was, and they were now glad that Yugi had been so insistent on them getting all the warm clothes they did.

"Come on. We had better check in." Yugi said.

The three headed inside to the front desk.

A young woman looked up and smiled welcomingly at them. "Hello. Welcome to Yoshimori's Ski Paradise. How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"We had reservations for the next two weeks. It should be under Mutou." Yugi said.

The woman looked it up on her computer. "Yes. Your cabin is ready. I will have someone show you the way." the woman said. She then handed Yugi an envelope. "This has two keys for the cabin. Please return them when you check out." the woman said.

"We will." Yugi said.

A young man came up to show the way to their cabin.

The three had only brought one suitcase apiece, so they were able to easily carry the luggage that they had with them.

The young man showed them the way to their cabin, which was cabin number 7. "Enjoy your stay." the man said before he left.

Yugi used one of the keys to open the cabin, and the three went in.

The cabin had a living room that was a good size for the three of them. There was a 36" flat screen TV along with a DVD player on a stand. There was also a fireplace that had already had a fire going. The kitchen was off to the right, and it looked like a good-sized kitchen for them.

"Nice." Yami said as he set his luggage down.

Yugi and Atemu did the same as they took off their coats and scarves.

Atemu then looked through the cabin. "Well, we might have a problem." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"There's only one bedroom." Atemu said.

"There is?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded.

Sure enough, there was only one bedroom, but the bed was more than big enough for the three of them.

"I wonder if Grandpa knew about this." Yami mused.

"He might not have." Yugi said.

However, Yugi knew good and well that his grandfather had originally reserved them a cabin with two bedrooms, but since Yugi had plans for this trip, he decided to call and change the cabin that they had. He made sure that it only had one bed, but would be more than big enough for the three of them to share.

"Well, I suppose one of us will have to take the couch." Yami said.

"Please, Yami. The bed is more than big enough for the three of us." Yugi said as he walked back to get his suitcase.

Yami leaned over to Atemu and said, "I'm not worried about room. I'm worried about what we might do."

"Like deciding to jump him." Atemu added.

Yugi walked past them and into the room.

Yami and Atemu went to get their luggage and moved it into the bedroom as well.

Once the three were unpacked, they headed back into the living room.

"So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I think that we need to go to a nearby store and get some food." Yugi said.

"He's right about that." Atemu agreed.

"Well, let's go on and get this done." Yugi said.

The three then got bundled back up before they left to find a store.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu walked back into the house with the groceries that they had bought at the convenience store.

"Well, at least we have enough food to last us the whole two weeks." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We won't have to go back unless we realize that we forgot something." Atemu agreed.

The three started to put things away into the refrigerator, freezer, and pantry.

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we came out here to ski, so we might as well go ski." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Well, we might as well bundle back up." Yami said.

The three got bundled back up and headed back out.

* * *

The three had gone to the ski shack where they would be able to rent their ski equipment and get lessons on how to ski.

The instructor came to them. "So, have any of you ever skied before?" the instructor asked.

"I have, but it's been about ten years since the last time I was able to go skiing." Yugi said.

"Okay. I think that we'll start with the basics." the instructor said.

Yami and Atemu hoped that they would be able to learn this since they had never done anything like this before.

Once they finished their lessons, they took the ski lift up to the slopes.

At the top, Yami and Atemu became rather worried.

"Um, Yugi. Are you sure that this is safe?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled reassuringly at Yami. "Don't worry, Yami. It'll be fine. You'll see." Yugi said. He put his goggles over his eyes before he pushed himself off and down the mountain.

Yami and Atemu watched as Yugi skied down the slopes, maneuvering around the hills on the way down in a rather good fashion.

"He's not bad." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Yami said. He glanced down. "Well, I suppose we should see if we can do half as good as Yugi did." Yami said.

"Yeah." Atemu agreed.

The two looked at each other.

"We're about to make complete and total fools of ourselves, aren't we?" Atemu asked.

"Most likely." Yami said.

The two decided not to put it off any longer, and they pushed off and headed down the slopes as well.

At first, the two seemed to be okay. They were clumsier than Yugi was, but they were doing okay at the start.

Until Atemu hit a rock and fell. He started to slide down the slopes and ended up crashing right into Yami. Yami's feet went out from under him, and the two ended up sliding down the slopes at a fast pace.

Yugi had reached the end without falling, although his stop wasn't too smooth. He pulled his goggles up so that they rested on his head. He then looked up. 'I wonder if Yami and Atemu have started yet.' Yugi thought. He knew that the two were rather leery of this, even if they tried to deny it. 'I'll make it worth their while tonight.' Yugi thought, smirking much like Yami since he was certain that the two weren't going to turn down what Yugi had in mind.

"Look out!" someone shouted.

Yugi looked and managed to dive out of the way before two people crashed into him.

The two ended up hitting the padded railway nearby.

Yugi then realized who it was. "Yami! Atemu!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran over to his two boyfriends.

Yami and Atemu both groaned.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"I think so." Yami said, rubbing his head.

"That was a long way down." Atemu added.

"Are you sure that you're not hurt?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty sure. I think the only thing that was hurt was my pride. That wasn't very graceful." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "No. It wasn't, but at least you're not hurt." Yugi said.

"This is harder than it looks." Atemu said.

"Well, when I first skied, I did exactly what you did. I fell down the slope several times." Yugi said.

Yami stood up. "Well, at least it's not something that we are the only ones that have done." Yami said, helping Atemu get onto his feet.

"Yami, there are professionals that fall at times. You don't need to feel embarrassed." Yugi said.

"Maybe we'll actually make it down without falling by the time this trip ends." Atemu said, rubbing his back.

"So, do you two want to try again now?" Yugi asked.

"NO!" Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

"I figured that." Yugi said with a smile. "Let's return this equipment, and we'll head back over to the cabin." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Yugi was in the kitchen making some hot coco while Yami and Atemu sat in the living room on the couch.

"I think that I prefer ice skating. At least we can do that without falling down a hill." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Less chance of us getting hurt." Yami said.

Yugi then walked into the living room with three cups of hot coco with marshmallows in it. "I think that this will help you two out a lot." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu took the cups gratefully. They let their hands warm up a moment before they started to drink it.

"I guess you two would have preferred it if Grandpa had sent us to Egypt for a graduation present." Yugi said.

"That would a have been nice." Yami admitted.

Atemu chuckled. "Yeah, but we wouldn't have a reason to cuddle up then." Atemu said.

"True." Yami agreed.

Yugi shook his head. "That's about all that you two think about." Yugi said.

"Yep!" Yami and Atemu said at the same time, not ashamed at all.

'Well, I know that those two aren't going to say no to what I have planned.' Yugi thought. Noticing that it was getting late, Yugi said, "How about we just order something to eat?"

"Good idea." the two said.

Yugi ordered food from a Chinese place they had seen, and they ate as soon as the food arrived.

"I think that I'll get ready for bed." Yugi said before going to the bedroom.

"I never thought that Yugi would get ready this early." Atemu said.

"You know that Yugi gets into his pajamas hours before he goes to bed." Yami said, taking another sip of his drink.

"I know." Atemu said.

It was several moments before Yugi walked out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a black, see-through nightgown that was meant to entice someone.

Sure, usually women wore them, but Yugi figured that this would have the same effect on his two lovers.

Yami and Atemu still had their backs to the door, so neither of them had seen Yugi in it, yet.

Yugi smirked. "Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"Yeah?" Yami asked as he turned. He froze the moment he saw Yugi and his cup clattered to the floor as he lost his grip on it.

"What's your deal?" Atemu asked before he followed Yami's gaze and his cup fell to the floor as well.

Yugi couldn't help the smirk on his face when he saw how stunned the two were. "Okay?" Yugi asked.

Neither were able to answer.

"Huh. And I thought that you would have liked this. I had thought this would make the night interesting, but if you two are too tired to do anything else, I suppose I can always just take this back and-" Yugi had started.

Yami was off of the couch and had slammed Yugi against the wall within half a second. He let out an animalistic growl before he said, "Don't even think about it!"

Atemu was by him a moment later. "You can't get us all hot and bothered and get out of it." Atemu said.

"I really hope you brought that with the idea that it would be a long night, Yugi, because that it what's ahead of you." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "I was hoping that you would say that." Yugi said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami then smashed his lips against Yugi's in a rather heated kiss. He easily managed to force Yugi's mouth open, and he plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth, roaming around rather forcefully.

Yugi moaned from the intensity of the kiss.

Atemu let his hand drift down to the bottom of the nightgown before he slipped his hand up and started to rub Yugi's member through the fabric of the thin thong that Yugi was wearing.

Yugi let out another moan at this.

Yami broke the kiss when the need for air hit and moved aside to let Atemu have his turn.

Atemu then kissed Yugi rather heatedly while Yami took over rubbing Yugi's member.

Yami knew that Atemu had to be as hot and bothered as he was, and he was sure that Yugi was in the same condition by now. "Let's move this to the bed." Yami said.

Atemu broke the kiss and said, "Gladly."

Yami and Atemu didn't give Yugi a chance to protest as they practically forced Yugi into the room before they threw him onto the bed.

"I think that the nightgown was a good idea." Yugi said as he rose up on his elbows.

"A very good idea." Yami agreed.

Yami and Atemu took of their shirts before they climbed onto the bed with Yugi.

Yugi knew that he was in for a long and eventful night, but he was looking forward to it since this was the point of all his planning.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi rather roughly.

Yugi let out a loud moan at this.

Atemu glanced over and noticed that there were two pairs of handcuffs laying on the nightstand. 'So, Yugi has a bondage fetish.' Atemu thought. He then smirked devilishly. 'No reason not to make his dreams come true.' Atemu thought. He reached over and grabbed the handcuffs.

Yami had broken the kiss and noticed. He smirked. 'Yugi's done it now.' Yami thought.

Yugi was panting, rather distracted from the heated kiss.

Yami then grabbed the bottom of the nightgown before he pulled it over Yugi's head and throwing it to the ground. "No need for that now." Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "This will make it a lot easier." Atemu agreed.

"Then hurry up." Yugi said.

"Gladly." Yami said. He caught Atemu's eyes, and Atemu nodded.

The two had been together so long that they could communicate with simple looks.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi rather roughly, forcing his tongue into Yugi's mouth and roaming around rather roughly.

Yugi moaned into the rough kiss, enjoying it immensely. He had raised his hands and tangled his hands in Yami's air.

Yami made sure to deepen the kiss even more to distract Yugi before he took hold of Yugi's hands and pulled them away.

Atemu then took one of Yugi's wrists and handcuffed it before he cuffed Yugi to the bed. He then did the same to the other hand, leaning over the two a little.

Since Yami knew that Yugi was secure, he broke the kiss.

Both Yami and Yugi were panting from the heated kiss.

Atemu smirked. "My turn." Atemu said. He then leaned down and started a rather rough kiss with Yugi.

Yugi moaned once more and opened his mouth for Atemu.

Atemu slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around, tasting Yugi thoroughly.

Yami leaned back and watched for a moment. 'Now that's a sight that I could get used to.' Yami thought.

Atemu the broke the kiss.

This time, it was Yugi and Atemu who were panting.

"So, how do you want to do this, Atemu?" Yami asked.

Atemu looked over at Yami and smirked. "Does it really matter? Not like he can do anything." Atemu said.

Yugi blinked and tried to get up only to find himself held down. "What the-" Yugi just realized that he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Well, I saw the handcuffs, so I assumed that this was what you wanted to do." Atemu said with a devious smirk on his face.

Yugi blushed at that and averted his eyes. "I, um, sort of have always had a thing for, um-" Yugi trailed off.

"Bondage." Yami supplied.

Yugi's blushed deepened as he needed.

Atemu then leaned over Yugi. "So, have you ever had dreams about us handcuffing you to the bed?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded. "More than once." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You know, Atemu and I never thought of using bondage before, but now, I think that this is a great idea." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

"Could you two stop talking about it and actually do something?" Yugi asked.

"I think that we do need to act." Yami said.

"You first." Atemu said. He moved to the side before he leaned down and kissed Yugi rather roughly.

Yugi was distracted by the heated kiss.

Yami then moved over and spread Yugi's legs a little. He held Yugi's hips down before he leaned down and took the tip of Yugi's member into his mouth, starting to suck.

Yugi cried out into the kiss with Atemu at that action.

Yami smirked as he took Yugi's member further into his mouth starting to suck.

Yugi tried to arch up, but the hands on his hips held him down.

Atemu then broke the kiss.

Yugi then moaned out loud.

"Enjoying that, Yugi?" Atemu asked. He leaned down, started to plant kisses on Yugi's neck, and moved down.

Yugi was being driven crazy by the two actions. He pulled at the handcuffs in his euphoria.

Yami enjoyed sucking on Yugi, but he decided to end it. He started to suck even harder on Yugi.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami chuckled, sending vibrations down Yugi's member that made it rougher for Yugi.

When Atemu moved down and started to suck on one of his nipples, Yugi lost it. He cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he let go of Yugi's member.

Atemu also stopped his actions.

Yugi was panting from the actions, trying to regain his breath.

"So?" Atemu asked.

"Delicious." Yami answered.

Atemu chuckled. "Just like we thought." Atemu said.

"How often-do you talk about this?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, every time one of us dreams about you." Yami answered.

Yugi looked at them in shock.

"Hey! You're not the only one that has wet dreams." Atemu said.

Yugi started to say something, but was cut off when Yami moved and kissed him. Yugi closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss.

Atemu then moved in between Yugi's legs, placed his hands on Yugi's hips, and leaned down to take Yugi's member into his mouth.

Yugi cried into the kiss with Yami before he arched up.

Atemu then started to suck on Yugi rather harshly.

Yugi moaned into the kiss with Yugi.

Atemu sucked on Yugi until he was hard. He tasted a bit of pre-cum, but he let go of Yugi.

Yami then broke the kiss.

Both were rather hard and their pants were uncomfortable, so they took off their own pants and boxers so that they were naked as well.

This was the first time that Yugi had actually seen the two naked, so he ended up blushing.

Yami smirked and glanced at Atemu. Atemu nodded, knowing exactly what Yami had in mind.

Yugi was surprised when Yami and Atemu suddenly kissed each other. He had watched the two make out before, and it always succeeded in turning him on, and it was working now.

Yami forced his tongue into Atemu's mouth and started to roam around, drawing a moan from Atemu. Atemu kissed Yami back as he fought Yami for dominance. Soon, Atemu had overpowered Yami and was now roaming around the inside of Yami's mouth.

Yugi couldn't stop the moan that escaped from watching his two lovers make out.

Yami and Atemu broke the kiss.

"Think we're tortured him enough?" Atemu asked.

"It'll have to be enough. I can't take anymore." Yami said.

"So, who's first?" Atemu asked.

The two hadn't bothered considering something like this because they had been certain that they wouldn't be having sex with Yugi anytime soon.

Yugi groaned. "Please tell me you two aren't actually discussing this." Yugi said.

"Well, someone has to have you first." Atemu said.

"Well, you go ahead, Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "Thanks." Atemu said. He then moved back in between Yugi's legs.

"Don't forget to prepare him." Yami said, not wanting Yugi to have to be in too much pain for this.

"I know." Atemu said. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lotion that had been placed in there. He then opened the top and coated three fingers in the substance before he moved back in between Yugi's legs.

Yami had moved over to Yugi's side, planning to distract him from the pain that would come from Atemu preparing him.

Atemu rubbed one finger around Yugi's entrance before he slipped the finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi gasped at the pain.

"Relax, Yugi. That'll make it easier." Atemu told him.

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax.

Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi, hoping to distract him.

Atemu gently pumped his finger in and out of Yugi.

Soon, Yugi was thrusting back against the finger on his own.

Atemu then added the second finger and started to move his fingers in a scissor like motion to stretch Yugi further.

Yami had already deepened the kiss, so Yugi was too distracted to notice the pain that came from that.

Atemu then added in the third finger and hit Yugi's prostate.

Yugi cried into the kiss.

Atemu smirked. Since he knew where Yugi's prostate was now, he thrust his fingers up into that spot repeatedly, having no mercy.

Knowing that Atemu had found it, Yami broke the kiss.

Atemu thrust his fingers into the spot again, and Yugi cried out.

'I thought that Yugi would be a vocal one.' Yami thought.

Atemu then removed his fingers from Yugi, causing Yugi to groan. "Don't worry, Yugi. You won't have to wait long." Atemu said. He grabbed the bottle of lotion and poured some in his hand before he applied it to his member.

Yami then moved back to the end of the bed.

Atemu assumed that it was to watch, so he simply positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. He looked at Yugi and said, "Ready?"

Yugi nodded.

Atemu then slowly started to push into Yugi. He let out a groan at how tight and hot Yugi was.

Yugi gasped at the pain and clenched his hands into fists as he felt himself being stretched wider.

Atemu knew this hurt, but he figured he had better get it over with. He stopped when he was all the way in. he waited until Yugi adjusted.

There was a slight pain in Yugi's back, but that was quickly fading, and Yugi wanted more. "Atemu, move!" Yugi said.

Atemu smirked. "Gladly." Atemu said. He pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in.

Yugi cried out at that since Atemu had hit his prostate dead on.

Atemu smirked and continued to aim for that spot.

Yami had maneuvered his way behind Atemu. 'No way I'm getting left out.' Yami thought. He knew that Atemu thought he wasn't going to do this, and that's why he was doing it.

As Atemu was about to thrust into Yugi again, Yami thrust into Atemu.

"Yami!" Atemu cried.

The thrust from Yami had pushed Atemu forward, making him slam even harder into Yugi.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked as he thrust into Atemu again.

"Damn it, Yami! A little warning would have nice!" Atemu hissed.

"Shut up and worry about Yugi." Yami said.

Atemu did and started thrusting again.

Soon, there was a steady thrusting rhythm between the three as Yugi had started thrusting back again Atemu.

Soon, however, Yugi couldn't take it anymore. Being the first time he had had sex, he couldn't last too long. "ATEMU!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Atemu felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him as well as Yami's continued thrusting into his prostate and threw him over the edge as well. "YUGI! YAMI!" Atemu groaned as he released into Yugi.

Yami felt Atemu's walls clench tightly around him, and he lost it as well. "ATEMU!" Yami groaned, releasing into Atemu.

The three were tense for several moments.

Yami then pulled out of Atemu and fell backwards to sit, panting.

Atemu then pulled out of Yugi and rolled over to lay by Yugi, also panting.

Yugi panted as well, unable to get up due to the fact that he was still restrained.

"Well, that was fun." Yami said.

"Hmm-mm." Atemu agreed.

"Is it always like that?" Yugi asked.

"It can be." Yami said. He smirked. "Of course, it's even more fun in some of the places we've done it." Yami said.

"Do I want to know?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, the school bathroom." Yami said.

"The bathroom at home." Atemu said.

"The kitchen." Yami said.

"The couch." Atemu said.

"The park." Yami said.

"The park?" Yugi exclaimed.

Both smirked.

"That was fun." Yami said.

"Indeed." Atemu agreed.

"I can't believe you two." Yugi said.

"Oh, trust me, Yugi. By the time this vacation is over, we'll have done it in every place in this cabin." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I doubt that." Yugi said.

"We'll take that bet." Atemu said.

Yami the moved forward. "Now, it's my turn." Yami said.

"Somehow, I knew this was coming." Yugi said.

Atemu then moved behind Yami.

"Payback?" Yami asked.

"Of course." Atemu answered.

Yami had known that this was coming, but he went ahead and thrust into Yugi.

Yugi arched up as he cried out.

Atemu then thrust into Yami, causing Yami to cry out.

The three then started a rhythm together.

Yami had found Yugi's prostate as easily as Atemu had, so he was able to easily get Yugi to react.

Atemu had finally found Yami's prostate, causing him to cry out a lot, too.

Yugi wasn't able to stand this round any easier than the last one. He felt his end coming all too soon for his liking, but he couldn't help it. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Atemu thrust into him and hit his prostate at the same time Yugi's walls clenched around him tightly, throwing him over the edge as well. "ATEMU! YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Atemu felt Yami's walls clench tightly around him, and he couldn't take anymore, either. "YAMI!" Atemu groaned, releasing inside of Yami.

The three were tense and panting as they recovered from their high.

Atemu then pulled out of Yami and moved back so that Yami would pull out of Yugi and roll over onto the side.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

"Damn! That was fun." Yami said.

"I agree." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed. "Can you let me go now?" Yugi asked.

"Who said we were done with you?" Atemu asked.

"Me." Yugi said.

"Well, we ought to go easy on him since this was his first night." Yami said.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other. "Nah." both said.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi opened his eyes to find himself lying on Yami's chest with Atemu on the other side of him with his arms around Yugi's waist.

'Talk about a night.' Yugi thought, feeling really sore.

The three had ended up going six rounds with Yami and Atemu each taking Yugi three times.

'They aren't touching me today.' Yugi thought.

"Sore?" Yami asked.

Yugi glanced up. "You should know." Yugi said.

"Sorry, but it was fun." Yami said.

"Yeah. It was." Yugi admitted. He then shook his head. "But you two aren't touching me today." Yugi said.

"Damn!" Atemu muttered.

"Come on, Atemu. We should get up and get Yugi into a warm bath." Yami said.

"I don't want to move." Yugi said.

"It'll help with the soreness." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"I have a better idea." Atemu said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"The deck is enclosed and has a hot tub." Atemu said.

"Hmm. That'll do." Yami said.

"I'll get it ready." Atemu said. He got up and grabbed some boxers before he headed out.

"What do we do? Get in the hot tub in our boxers?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said. He got up and put on his boxers before he handed Yugi's his.

Yugi got them on before Yami picked him up.

"Yami! I can walk!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, your back is going to be killing you. Trust me. I don't mind." Yami said.

Atemu had the hot tub ready, and the three got in.

"This does feel good." Yugi said.

"I knew it would help your back." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, glad that they were in the hot tub.

Yami and Atemu were planning ways to get Yugi to make love with them in different areas of the cabin.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

It was the end of the trip, and the three were packing up to leave.

Or they had been.

"I can't believe this." Yugi said as he pulled on his boxers.

"We thought that it was a good idea." Yami said.

"Of course you did. We're supposed to be packing, and you two get me to have sex with you on the couch!" Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled. "It was the only place in the cabin we haven't done anything." Atemu said.

"I swear that we are going to have to get our own place in Domino!" Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I'm not subjecting Grandpa to this!" Yugi said, getting the rest of his clothes on.

"Come on, Yugi. We never got caught." Atemu said.

"I'm not taking the chance." Yugi said.

"It would be nice to be able to do stuff without having to worry about scarring Grandpa." Yami said.

"Hmm. Indeed." Atemu said.

Yugi groaned while the other two laughed.

Yugi enjoyed the different places, although he was the one with the really sore back after two weeks of sex. "Let's get packed." Yugi said.

Once they were packed, they checked out of the resort.

"You know, we didn't ski much." Yami said as they left.

"Of course not. You two didn't let me out of the cabin." Yugi said.

"And what fun it was." Atemu said.

'Well, these two won't leave me alone now.' Yugi thought.

The three then headed for the airport so that they could head home to Domino.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The gang starts to head their separate ways.

R&R.


	14. Separate Ways

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Separate Ways

~One Month Later~

It had been a month since Yugi, Yami, and Atemu had returned to Domino from their ski vacation.

As Yugi had said, they had gotten their own apartment in Domino, so they were now living separate from Solomon.

Once he had gotten back, Yugi had gone right into his ice-skating practicing, which took up the majority of Yugi's time.

Yami and Atemu found it much harder than they originally thought to be away from Yugi so much. They hadn't expected Yugi to be away from them as much as he was, and that made them rather unhappy.

* * *

Yami was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. "When we convinced Yugi to take ice skating back up, I had no idea that it would mean that we would see him maybe three hours a day, not including the time we're asleep." Yami said.

Atemu walked over and sat down by Yami, wrapping his arms around him. "I know how you feel, Yami. I feel the same way. Yugi warned us that it would take up a lot of his time, but I suppose we didn't realize just how much time it would take." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I just wish that we had more time with him." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "Well, Yugi did say that there would be a few months each year that we would be able to spend more time together." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, those months are March through June, which means we have eight months before that." Yami said.

"Look at the bright side. Once we start college, we'll be busy, so we won't think about it so much." Atemu said.

"I suppose so." Yami said as he leaned against Atemu.

"Besides, Yugi's happy doing this, so we need to make sure he knows that we support him all that way." Atemu said.

"I do, Atemu. I guess the problem is that I wish we could be alone more with him." Yami said.

"As in the bedroom." Atemu said.

"Not just that. Just being alone without interruptions and without Yugi falling asleep because he is so tired." Yami said.

"I see your point, and I know how you feel. We'll just have to go along with this since it is Yugi's career." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Maybe we can get some alone time with him here and there." Yami said.

"Maybe." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi had just finished a routine, and he went to sit down on the bench.

Seymour walked over to him. "Excellent, Yugi. We almost have one of your routines down pat. We can start the second one soon." Seymour said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He picked up a bottle of water and started to drink from it.

"So, we'll continue practicing this one today, and hopefully, we'll be able to start on the next routine tomorrow." Seymour said.

"Seymour, I know how hard the ice skating world is, and I know that constant practice is necessary for a skater to succeed." Yugi said.

"But?" Seymour prodded, knowing that there was a but coming.

"We have two months before the ice skating season starts, and I would like a few days to spend with my friends." Yugi said.

"Yugi-" Seymour started.

Yugi held up a hand. "I know how important this is, but a lot of them are leaving for other places, and I won't be able to see them much anymore. I'd just like to be able to spend time with them so that I am able to give them a proper good-bye, not one over the phone or through an e-mail." Yugi said, explaining his feelings.

"Oh. I thought that it was because of your boyfriends." Seymour said.

"Well, they would probably like a little time, too. I haven't had much time for them lately." Yugi said.

Seymour smiled. "I guess in my excitement over the fact that you were back I forgot about tings like that. You do need time with your friends and your boyfriends. Just tell me when I get too pushy." Seymour said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. Give me three days after today, and we can get back to work." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Seymour said.

Yugi then got up and went back to practicing.

* * *

Atemu had just finished making dinner.

Yami wrinkled his nose. "More health food?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you know that Yugi has to stay in shape to do what he's doing, so he needs to eat healthy. Since we live here, we're all pretty much eating healthy now." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I never thought that we would be eating healthy at the age of eighteen." Yami said.

"Five thousand and eighteen." Atemu said with a smile.

"I'm not counting the time between when we lived in ancient Egypt and now." Yami said.

"Well, it couldn't hurt us to do this." Atemu said.

"I know." Yami said.

"I'm home!" Yugi called as he walked into the apartment.

Yami and Atemu ran to greet him.

"Hi, Aibou!" Yami said as he kissed Yugi.

"Welcome home, Little One." Atemu added, also kissing Yugi.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad to be home." Yugi said.

Yami took the bag Yugi carried with him from him as they walked into the living room.

"What smells so good?" Yugi asked.

"Dinner." Atemu answered as he headed into the kitchen.

Yami set Yugi's bag in the living room before the two followed Atemu into the kitchen.

"In fact, it's ready." Atemu said.

The three sat down to eat.

"Atemu, you are a great cook." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Atemu said. He cleared his throat and said, "That's why I've made a decision regarding my future."

Yugi and Yami looked at him.

"I think I'm going to go to culinary school so that I can be a chef." Atemu said.

"You are?" Yami asked, surprised.

Atemu nodded. "You see, I've found that I love to cook, and I'm really good at it. I want to try and be a chef." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "Atemu, I think that it's a great idea, and I know that you'll be a great chef." Yugi said encouragingly.

"Yeah. You already do great a cooking. I'm sure you'll become an even greater cook." Yami agreed.

"Thanks." Atemu said.

"Have you applied to culinary school?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. That's part of the problem." Atemu said.

"What is?" Yami asked.

"I applied to several culinary schools, and I was accepted at the one in Tokyo." Atemu said.

"That's one of the best." Yugi said.

"I know, but I'd have to go there." Atemu said.

"Well, I've been accepted to several universities, and Tokyo University was one of them. I was thinking of accepting there." Yami said.

"You know, you two both can be in Tokyo." Yugi said.

"What about you, though?" Atemu asked.

"You knew that I would have to travel a lot once I got into the season, but Seymour has talked of us moving to one of the bigger cities. I'll be able to participate in a lot more competitions there." Yugi said.

"So, I guess we're all going to Tokyo." Yami said.

"You do know that I'll still have to travel." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I think that we can make a long distance relationship work." Atemu said.

Yami laughed. "Besides, I could use my shadow magic to simply transport me and Atemu where you are to be with you some." Yami said.

"Save money." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "You don't have to be there for all of my competitions, and I know that you're going to be busy with school. We can make a long distance relationship work." Yugi said.

"So, we'd better start making fast plans to get to Tokyo." Atemu said.

"Oh! That's right. I almost forgot. Seymour has given me a few days off from practicing." Yugi said.

"He did?" Yami and Atemu asked, shocked.

Yugi nodded. "I told him about our friends leaving soon, so I decided to take a few days off so that we can spend some time with them." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu seemed slightly disappointed.

Yugi laughed. "I also want to spend some time with you two alone." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu brightened up at that. "That's great!" the two said, happy that they were going to be able to spend time alone with their boyfriend.

Yugi laughed. "I thought that you would like that." Yugi said.

"Of course we do! We haven't been able to be alone with you much." Yami said.

"I know, buy we're gong to have to deal with that a lot." Yugi said.

"We'll learn." Atemu said.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Solomon couldn't help but laugh. "You just got that apartment, and you're already leaving." Solomon said.

"Lucky for us it's one that Seto keeps on hand for any reason, so we can just let him know what's going on." Atemu said.

"I suppose so." Solomon said.

"Are you going to be okay, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I will, Yugi. I may be old, but I am going to be fine. I'll keep running the Game Shop like I always have, and I can always hire a little help. I know that there are going to be teenagers who would like a job." Solomon said.

"Yeah. Probably." Yami agreed.

"I'm very happy for all three of you, though. I know that you'll do great in what you plan to do." Solomon said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"I do expect you to keep me updated on how you are doing." Solomon said.

"Of course we will." Atemu said.

"Good." Solomon said. He leaned back and said, "When are you going to go to Tokyo and see about a place to live?"

"We'll go soon." Yami said.

"Seymour has already gone to Tokyo to get things set up for when I start practicing there." Yugi said.

"I will have to come to some of your competitions." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa. You'll know here they all are." Yugi said.

"I had better." Solomon said.

* * *

Yugi was on the computer at home, looking at some listings for apartments that could be rented in Tokyo that would be a good distance for all of them.

Arms suddenly wrapped around Yugi's waist and a pair of lips was suddenly on Yugi's neck.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, aren't you supposed to be getting your classes set up for Tokyo University?" Yugi asked.

"I know that I should, but I can't help it. We haven't had that much time together." Yami said.

Yugi turned his head to look at Yami. "Yami, you and Atemu had me all night last night and part of the morning." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Can we help it if we can't get enough of you?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "You are hopeless, and so is Atemu." Yugi said.

"And we're proud of it!" Atemu called from the kitchen.

Yugi sighed. "Come in here, Atemu!" Yugi said.

Atemu walked into the living room a moment later as Yami finally let go of Yugi.

"What's up?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I was looking at some apartments that we could rent in Tokyo." Yugi said.

"I guess we do need to find a place." Yami said.

"Yeah. I've seen several that would work." Yugi said.

"None of us work." Atemu said.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed. "Well, you see, before they died, my parents were big in the stock market. They made a lot of smart investments, so when they died, everything they had would become mine once I turned eighteen." Yugi said.

"How much are we talking?" Atemu asked.

"Well, roughly four million dollars." Yugi said.

"Four million?" Yami and Atemu both exclaimed.

Yugi nodded.

"That's a lot." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and the stocks are still theirs, so they still get money from that, or I do." Yugi said.

"So, you'll pay for the apartment?" Yami asked.

"Yes. It's not like I can't afford it." Yugi said.

"Talk about loaded." Yami said.

"Needless to say, the money situation isn't something that we need to worry about too much." Yugi said.

"So, what kind of apartment were you looking at?" Atemu asked.

"Several different ones. I thought that we could look at all of them and then agree on one." Yugi said.

"We'll have to look at them first." Yami said.

"I know, but we can see which ones we want to look at." Yugi said.

Yami noticed the ones Yugi had on the screen. "Yugi, these are penthouse suites." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. Since we can afford it, I thought that we could live nicely." Yugi said.

"I like it." Atemu said.

"Okay. Sit down so that we can look over all of these suites and figure out which ones we'd like to look at." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu sat around the computer, and the three looked over different apartments that they could rent when they moved to Tokyo.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

The entire group had met up a few days later to spend some time together before they all headed off their separate ways.

"No way! You're going to be a professional ice skater!" Joey exclaimed, staring at his best friend incredulously.

Yugi nodded. "I hope to be, anyway." Yugi said.

"That's awesome! We might actually know someone famous some day." Tristan said.

Seto glared at Tristan. "What am I? Chopped liver?" Seto asked.

"Well, we'll know someone famous who has a good personality at least." Bakura said.

"Could I remind you all of the fact that Yugi is already a celebrity from the fact that he's the King of Games?" Atemu asked.

"Besides, I'm rather famous in my own right, Tristan." Duke said, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Sorry." Tristan said.

"So, when are you going to enter competitions?" Tea asked.

"Well, I'll participate in more local tournaments like in Tokyo, Osaka, and maybe Kyoto. I might be in a few regional's if I make it, but I won't be in any real big competitions for a few years." Yugi replied.

"Still, that's big." Joey said.

"I think that we might have to try and see you in some of your competitions." Seth remarked.

"To what? See the runt fall flat on his face?" Akefia asked.

Yami glared fiercely at Akefia. "Watch what you say about him!" Yami growled.

Akefia shrugged. "Not like we'll be able to see him much." Akefia said.

Ryou had wanted to go back to his homeland of England, and he had been accepted into a university in London, so they were going to England soon since Bakura and Akefia weren't going to leave Ryou behind.

Tea had been accepted into the Julliard Dance School in New York, so she was heading off to New York to try to fulfill her dream of becoming a dancer. Tristan had been accepted into the University of New York, so he was heading off to New York as well. Duke wasn't about to be left out and had decided to open one of his game stores in New York to be near them.

Malik had been accepted into the University of Cairo, so he was heading back to Egypt. Marik and Mariku were going with him since they didn't want Malik going anywhere without them.

Seto wasn't about to move the location of his company, so he was staying in Domino. Seth was going to take all online courses from Harvard University in America. Joey was going to go to Domino University.

The entire group was splitting up, which was why they wanted to spend this time together.

"So, since this is probably the last time that we're going to be able to be together, what are we going to do?" Tea asked.

The entire group looked at each other, not sure.

"Well, we need to do something that everyone is going to enjoy." Yugi said.

"How about a movie?" Marik asked.

"You know, that could work." Joey said.

"What kind?" Tristan asked.

"One of the new horror movies." Akefia said.

Yugi and Ryou both paled at the thought.

"That's a great idea! We haven't been able to see a good movie together in a while, so we should go!" Mariku agreed.

"I could go for a good horror movie." Seth said.

Yugi swallowed harshly.

Atemu slipped an arm around Yugi's waist. "Don't worry, Yugi. We'll be there with you through the movie." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded.

"You don't need to worry, Ryou. You know that all that stuff isn't real." Bakura added.

"I know, but I still don't like them. I'll have nightmares for a week after I see this." Ryou muttered.

No one was sure who in the group hated horror movies more: Yugi or Ryou?

"So, let's go." Joey said.

The group headed for the movie theater.

Yugi and Ryou were dreading it.

* * *

"Awesome!" Akefia said pumping his fist up in the air as the group walked out of the movie theater. "One of the best horror movies I've seen in a while!" Akefia added.

Ryou looked rather pale. "That's it! I'm drinking a ton of coffee tonight so that I don't fall asleep. At least I won't have nightmares that way." Ryou declared.

Bakura smirked. "You know, I'm sure that Akefia and I could help you stay awake tonight." Bakura said, eyeing his Hikari suggestively.

Tristan groaned. "We so didn't need that mental picture, Bakura!" Tristan moaned.

"Well, it would probably happen regardless." Seto said.

The group also wasn't sure which couple had more sex: Bakura, Ryou, and Akefia or Malik, Marik, and Mariku?

"Okay. Let's get off that topic." Tea said, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Well, we could go to the mall one last time. Not like we'll have the chance to do that that much anymore." Joey said.

Tea's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea Joey! Let's go!" Tea said.

Much to the displeasure of a majority of the group, they headed over to the mall to do some shopping.

Yugi tapped his chi thoughtfully. "You know, I probably ought to get some new clothes." Yugi said.

Yami looked at his Hikari. "Aibou, you already have a closet full of leather clothes. Why do you need more?" Yami asked.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "This coming from the man that buys some new clothes every time we come."Atemu said.

Yami shot his lover a glare.

"Okay, guys. Knock it off. I mean that I need clothes for my competitions." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Tea. "I could use some help on picking these things out." Yugi said.

Tea smiled brightly. "I'd be glad to help, Yugi." Tea said.

"I'll need some new ice skates while I'm at it." Yugi said.

"But-" Atemu started.

"Before you start, you can never have too many pairs of ice skates when you're a professional skater." Yugi said before his boyfriend could protest to the ice skates.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi and Tea then went off.

"No telling how long that will take." Seto said.

"Come on. We all might as well do something." Tristan said.

The group then headed off their separate ways.

* * *

"You know, Yugi, I never thought that you would get back into ice skating." Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "I know. When Seymour first suggested it, I was a little reluctant at first, but Yami and Atemu managed to convince me." Yugi said.

"How?" Tea asked.

"They asked me to do it so many times that I finally said yes to get them off my back." Yugi said. He was looking through a rack of clothes. "I'm glad that they convinced me, though. It's something that I love." Yugi said.

Tea smiled. "Well, if this is what makes you happy, then I know that they are going t supportive." Tea said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"And if you do make it big, I'll have to make sure that I see you perform some time." Tea said.

Yugi smiled. "Right back at you." Yugi said.

The two finished their shopping, and Yugi bought all of the stuff they got before they headed back to meet up with the rest of the group.

"So, find everything?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did." Yugi answered.

"Great. Since we're all done, let's go." Seto said. He hated coming to the mall the most out of the group.

The group agreed and left the mall.

"So, arcade?" Duke asked.

Several stomachs growled.

"Than again, we might need to get something to eat first." Atemu said.

The group headed to Burger World to eat together one more time before they all headed off their separate ways.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

"Do you have everything?" Solomon asked.

"I think we do." Yugi said.

Yugi, Atemu, and Yami had spent the last two weeks getting all of their things packed up and ready to move to their new apartment in Tokyo. They had finally found one that they agreed and immediately started to rent it once they saw it in person.

"Good. I just don't want you to forget anything." Solomon said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa, but we've got everything." Yami said.

The three had already shipped most of their stuff to the apartment, and they only had to take the last little bit that they had.

"Well, you had better get going if you're going to make your train." Solomon said.

"You're right." Yugi said. He then hugged his grandfather. "Bye Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Bye Yugi. I know that you're going to do great in your ice skating." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said.

The three then got in the car and headed for the train station.

Solomon smiled. 'I'm glad that they are getting their lives together started. I'm sure that they're going to be very happy.' Solomon thought. He then headed back to the Game Shop.

* * *

Once at the apartment in Tokyo, the three started to unpack,

"Well, this is really the first place that we're going to have that is ours." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to this." Atemu agreed.

Yugi smiled. "I'm not sure you'll still feel that way when I start having to train a lot more." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami both groaned at that thought.

Yugi laughed. "It won't be as bad as you think." Yugi said.

"Easy for you to say." Atemu muttered.

Yugi shook his head. "Come on. We need to get everything put away." Yugi said.

"And I need to go grocery shopping." Atemu said, knowing that they needed everything.

Yami leaned over and whispered something to Atemu.

Atemu smirked. "Perfect." Atemu said.

Yugi was unsuspecting as he was setting things up in their living room, mostly pictures of their friends that had been taken over the years.

Atemu and Yami both grabbed Yugi and turned him around.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "What?" Yugi asked.

"We were just thinking that's since we are in a new apartment-" Yami started.

"-we should christen the bed." Atemu finished.

Yugi's eyes widened, getting the point right off.

Atemu and Yami didn't give Yugi a chance to protest as they dragged him to their new bedroom.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

All three lay in bed, rather tired and exhausted from making love for the last three hours.

"I think that we christened the bed rather well." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "We gave the bed a workout is what we did." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "And we still have all the unpacking that we need to do." Atemu said.

"That's your own fault for wanting to get me in bed." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said.

"And you two can go without me to get the groceries." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked, sitting up.

"Because I am too wore out and sore." Yugi said before he grabbed the sheets and pulled them over his head.

"Well, we might as well leave him alone." Yami said.

Atemu and Yami slipped out of bed, got dressed, and left the room.

The two then noticed how much there was to do.

"Maybe we should have waited until after we got all this done to christen the bed." Yami remarked.

"Well, I'll go get the groceries, and I'll help out when I get back." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and got to work while Atemu went to the grocery store.

* * *

That night, all three were in bed, trying to go to sleep.

"You know, I think that this is going to be a great adventure for us." Atemu said.

"What is?" Yami asked.

"Just life. I mean, we're going to go through a lot, but we're going to go through it together." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It will be interesting." Yugi said.

"And we're going to go through it together." Yami said.

"I think that that is the best part." Atemu said.

"It just took us a while to get to that point." Yugi said.

"But we made it there." Yami said.

"Yeah. We did." Yugi said.

The three were looking forward to what life would bring them.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: It's the epilogue, so the last chapter.

R&R.


	15. Happy Lives

Here's the last chapter!

I've added mpreg in this chapter, just so you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- Happy Lives

~Fifteen Years Later~

Yugi was standing in the kitchen making sandwiches which he then put onto the three plates he had sitting on the counter beside him. He then put the sandwich meat back into the refrigerator. He then put some potato chips into the plates before he set all three plates onto the kitchen table. He then got three drinks out of the refrigerator and put them at each plate.

There was the sound of laughing coming from upstairs.

"Selena! Katrina! Nick! Lunch!" Yugi called upstairs.

The sound of feet was heard pounding on the stairs before three children ran into the room.

"Thank you, Papa." all three said before they headed over to the table and sat down.

Yugi smiled at the three.

Three years after Yugi had started back to his ice-skating, Yugi had found out that he was pregnant.

Yami and Atemu had been thrilled by the news.

They had ended up having twins. The boy had star-shaped, tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks, maroon eyes; soft features with large, round eyes, and pale skin. He had been named Brian. The girl had had streaks of blonde through her tri-color hair, sharp features with narrow, amethyst eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She had been named Alexandria. They were now twelve.

Yugi had taken a year off from ice-skating before going back.

Four years later, Yugi had gotten pregnant again. This time, he had given birth to twin boys. One boy had star-shaped, tri-color hair with lightening bold streaks, sharp features with narrow, crimson eyes, and pale skin. He had been named Trent. The other boy had had star-shaped, tri-color hair with no lightening bolt streaks, soft features with round, wide amethyst eyes, and deeply tanned skin. He had been named Terrance. They were now eight.

Four year later, Yugi had gotten pregnant again and given birth to triplets this time. One girl had tri-color hair with no blonde streaks, round, wide maroon eyes, and deeply tanned skin. She had been named Selena. The other girl had tri-color hair with blonde streaks, sharp features with narrow, amethyst eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She had been named Katrina. The boy had had star-shaped, tri-color hair with lightening bolt streaks, soft features with round, wide eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He had one amethyst eye and one crimson eye. He had been named Nicolas, Nick for short. They were now four.

After that, Yugi had firmly said no more kids.

As for Yugi's ice skating career, it had gone great. He had skated until he was twenty-nine. After ten international titles along with four national titles plus five Olympics medals, one bronze, three silvers, and two gold, Yugi had decided that it was time for him to retire and focus on his family.

"Papa, when is Daddy getting home?" Katrina asked.

"You know that Daddy has to work late sometimes. He'll be home by six at the latest, though." Yugi answered.

Yami, known as Daddy to the kids, had decided to become a lawyer. He handled mainly civil cases and worked a lot, but he always made time for his family. He had a thriving practice and was a well-respected lawyer with a reputation for rarely losing.

As for Atemu, he had excelled at cooking so much that he owned his own five-star restaurant. It was called _Ancient Wonders _because the interior had the look of different times in history, depending on the part of the restaurant that you were seated in.

"Eat your lunch and then you can go outside." Yugi said.

The three kids nodded and started eating.

Yugi sat down as well and started to eat with them.

* * *

"Yugi, I'm home!" Yami called later that day as he walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Katrina, Nick, and Selena cried as they ran to him.

Yami chuckled and hugged all three of them. "Hello, kids." Yami said.

Yugi walked out of the kitchen. "Just in time for dinner. Now, if the other one will get here soon, we can eat." Yugi said.

"Where are-" Yami started.

"The other four are upstairs. Brian is going to be grounded." Yugi said.

"Fighting again?" Yami asked.

"Yes. It was just my luck that Brian would inherit his fathers' famous temper." Yugi said, shaking his head.

Yami chuckled. "At least you don't have to worry about him being picked on when he gets to high school." Yami said.

"No, but I will have to worry every time I get a call from he school." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "We'll deal with it when it comes." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

A few moments later, Atemu arrived home and was jumped by the triplets as well.

"Kids! Dinner!" Yugi called upstairs.

A few moments later, the other four kids came downstairs, and the family sat around to eat dinner.

* * *

That night, Yugi, Yami and Atemu were all sitting around the living room after all of the kids went to bed.

"Peace at last." Yugi said, leaning against Atemu.

"I guess you do get tired easily, don't you?" Yami asked.

"You have no idea." Yugi said.

"Do you regret retiring when you did?" Atemu asked.

"Not in the least. I love my family, and it was time for me to step down and let other skaters have their chance at the spotlight." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You do keep the house clean." Yami said.

"And that's a feat in itself." Yugi agreed.

With such a large family, the three had a three-story house.

The top floor only had two bedrooms, so Alexandria and Brian had those rooms.

There were three rooms on the second floor. Trent and Terrance had two of the rooms, and the other one was open.

The master bedroom was on the first floor, and that was Yugi, Yami, and Atemu's room. There were two other rooms on the first floor. Selena and Katrina shared one while Nick had the other room.

"So, did either one of you happen to check your e-mails today?" Atemu asked.

"You know that I never have the chance to do something like that." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I did." Yami said.

"And what was so important?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we got an e-mail from Seto." Atemu said.

"Oh. About the annual get-together." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Atemu said.

"So, when and where?" Yugi asked.

"It's going to be at Kaibaland on June 10th. Seto's going to have a section roped off for us all to sit at." Atemu said.

"Well, the kids are going to love that." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I actually talked to Seto about it. He told me that that's the point. Since the youngest children among us are four, he figured that Kaibaland would be the perfect place. The kids will love going, and we all will, too." Yami said.

Every year, the entire group set up a date and place for the friends to all gather together and talk. They would spend time together and catch up on everything. Everyone loved it, and they had done it for fifteen years.

"Well, at least Seto set it up for after school lets out." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That will be the perfect way to start the summer." Yami agreed.

* * *

The rest of the school year had seemed to fly by, and it was now summertime.

Alexandria, Brian, Trent, and Terrance all came running into the house since they were out of school for the day. They rode the bus.

"Papa! We're home!" Alexandria called.

Yugi stepped out of the kitchen to see them. "So, how was the last day of school?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine." Alexandria said.

Brian scowled. "I wish that we didn't have to have exams on the last day of school." Brian said.

"Well, at least you don't go to school and sit around all day waiting for it to end." Yugi said.

"I guess." Brian agreed.

"Now, since it's a half day, I've gotten lunch ready." Yugi said.

The four kids walked into the kitchen and found that Selena, Katrina, and Nick were already sitting down eating.

"What did you make?" Trent asked.

"I heated up the vegetable soup from last night." Yugi said.

The four kids look rather disappointed.

Yugi chuckled. "Don't worry. Since today was the last day of school, I decided that we'll order pizza fro dinner tonight." Yugi said.

"Yes!" all seven kids excitedly.

Yugi chuckled. "I thought that you would like that." Yugi said.

The kids started eating.

The phone rang.

Yugi walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"_Hey, Yugi._" a soft voice said.

Yugi smiled. He recognized the voice. "Hey, Ryou. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, I was wondering if you had heard about the get-together._" Ryou said.

"Yeah. We got the e-mail from Seto not long ago." Yugi replied.

"_Are the kids excited?_" Ryou asked.

"We haven't told them yet." Yugi said in a low voice so that the kids couldn't hear what he said.

"_Really? Why?_" Ryou asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. After all, it'll be great for the kids to be surprised on this now that school is out." Yugi said.

"_I suppose so. Are you telling them tonight?_" Ryou asked.

"That's the plan." Yug said.

"_Okay. Well, I'll be seeing you in a week, Yugi._" Ryou said.

"Okay, Ryou. Bye." Yugi said before he hung up.

"Who was that, Papa?" Selena asked.

"That was Ryou calling." Yugi said.

"When are we going to see everyone again?" Terrance asked.

"Before long, Terrance. Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"Okay." Terrance said.

'I need to wait for Yami and Atemu before I tell them the news.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~That Night~

"WE ARE!" all of the kids shouted in reaction to the news that they would be going to Kaibaland then following week.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, we are. We'll be going on the 10th." Yami answered.

"Awesome!" Brian exclaimed.

Alexandria clapped her hands together. "That's going to be so much fun!" Alexandria added.

"Are the other kids going to be there?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, Katrina. They are. Everyone is going to be there." Atemu answered.

"Cool!" Trent and Terrance said.

The kids soon went to bed.

"I knew that they were going to be really excited about this." Yami said.

"Yeah. We all know how much they like Kaibaland." Atemu said.

"It'll be nice for them to be able to go, though." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu agreed with him on that.

* * *

~Kaibaland, June 10th~

It was the day for the group of friends to meet up, so everyone had come into town so that they could have their get-together at Kaibaland.

Yugi, Yami, and Atemu all arrived at the park and headed for the area that they had been told was roped off for them.

There, they saw Joey, Seth, and Seto were already there with their four kids.

Joey had gotten pregnant after they had been out of high school for two years. He had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. The boy had brown hair, honey-brown eyes, and had a dark tan. He had been named Drayton. He was called Drake for short. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. She had been named Sarah. They were now thirteen. Five years later, Joey had gotten pregnant again and given birth to twin boys. Both boys looked exactly like Seto and Seth only Zachariah had tanned skin and Manuel had pale skin. They were now eight.

"Hey, guys!" Joey called, waving them over.

They walked over to their friends.

"Hey, Joey. You're looking good." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Joey said.

"Any idea where the others are?" Seto asked, impatient as ever.

"Nope, but they'll be here." Yugi said.

The kids all started talking.

It wasn't long before Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia arrived with their two kids.

Ryou had gotten pregnant seven years after high school. However, he had had a rough pregnancy and nearly died trying to give birth. The doctor had told them that he might not survive if he were ever to have any more children, so Ryou had undergone surgery to prevent him from having any more kids. Bakura and Akefia hadn't wanted to take the chance.

Ryou had given birth to two healthy boys. Both look like them only one had deeply tanned skin while the other was pale. The pale one was named Brandon, and the tanned one was named Xavier. They were eight.

"Let's get this over with." Bakura said.

"Here, here." Seth agreed.

"Aw, come on. Try to have fun." Ryou said.

"Yeah. It's not like we do this very often." Joey agreed.

"Yeah. We know, puppy." Seth said.

Marik, Malik, and Mariku arrived next with their three kids. Malik hadn't been willing to have any more kids after the first time. They had two boys who looked like them. One was pale and was named Geoffrey. The other was tanned and was named Jerry. The third one had been a girl who was tanned and named Emily. They were all four.

"And, as always, we're waiting on Tea, Duke, and Tristan." Seto said.

"It's wouldn't be a gathering if they weren't the ones who were late." Atemu said.

"We don't need them to be the ones who are always late. " Mariku said.

Finally, the other three arrived with their children. Tea, Duke, and Tristan all had four kids. One boy had black hair and blue eyes. He was named Donavan. One girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She was named Camille. Donavan and Camille were twins who were twelve. The other two were also twins. One had brown hair and green eyes, and she was named Faith. The other was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes and named Terrell. They were five.

"Well, we're all here now." Joey said, smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah." Seto sad.

"Can we go and do stuff now?" Brian asked.

"Yeah! We can!" Joey said with a smile.

'He'll never change.' Yami thought, seeing that Joey was as eager to have fun as all the kids were.

Since there were different age groups, different people took different kids to areas they wanted to go.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

After playing games and riding rides for three hours, everyone was ready to sit down and eat their lunch. They had gone back to where they met up at.

The kids all sat at different tabled to walk with kids their own age.

"Remind you of the groups we had in high school?" Joey asked.

"Not really. They're different ages, so they're going to want to talk to the ones that are their own age, Joey." Yugi said.

"But it'll end up happening." Ryou said.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Tea asked.

Everyone started talking about their lives.

"You know, Yugi. We live in America, and people over there are still talking about your ice skating." Tristan said.

Yugi laughed. "I can't help that I was good, Tristan." Yugi said.

"I know." Tristan said.

"I know that we're doing fine." Seto said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You own the richest company in the world. You have to be doing well." Atemu said.

Seto smirked. "Of course." Seto said.

Malik looked over at Yugi. "So, Yugi. Just out of curiosity, so you ever think about it?" Malik asked.

"Think about what?" Yugi asked.

"You know. John." Malik said.

Everyone wondered what brought that up.

Yugi blinked. "Who?" Yugi asked.

Everyone laughed until they realized Yugi was serious.

"You really don't know who he's talking about, Yug?" Joey asked.

"No. I don't." Yugi said.

"John Marshall. The guy who put you in the hospital." Malik said.

It took a moment before it hit Yugi. "Oh! Him. Sorry. I didn't know who you were talking about at first." Yugi said.

"Well, that answers that." Marik said.

"Sorry, but I don't think about it anymore. I guess I've really forgotten about him." Yugi said, blushing lightly.

Yami chuckled. "I consider that a good thing." Yami said.

"I agree." Atemu added.

"I still feel sorry for that other guy." Ryou said.

"Well, I heard that he moved on and married someone else. From what I've heard, he's happily married. That was about two years after we got out of high school." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good for him." Seto said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The group continued with their day together.

* * *

That night, Yugi, Yami, and Atemu were in their room after all of their kids had gone to bed.

"I'm glad that we still meet up with the others. Most people would have thought that we wouldn't see any of our friends anymore." Atemu said.

"That's not true, and we know it. That's what matters." Yugi said.

"I know. It's nice, though. Not too many friendships from high school make it." Atemu said.

"All of ours did, at least." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "We didn't have the most normal of friendships, either. Saving the world, fighting evil, and setting five thousand year old spirits free isn't exactly normal." Yugi said.

"I guess not." Atemu agreed.

"But you don't regret it." Yami said.

"Not in the least." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I would say that all of us have pretty good lives right now." Yami said.

"Yeah. We all are with people that we love, we all have wonderful kids, and we all have good lives. I don't think that people could ask for more than that." Yugi said. He smiled. "Of course, there are things that I hated losing." Yugi said.

"Grandpa.' Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Solomon had died five years before. It had been a great loss to them all, and Yugi hated that Katrina, Selena, and Nick had never gotten the chance to meet their great-grandfather.

"But at least he did die peacefully in his sleep." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I had Grandpa as long as I did." Yugi said.

"That's the way to think about it. Besides, I know that he wouldn't want you to mope." Atemu said.

"I don't mope." Yugi said, glaring at Atemu.

Atemu shrugged.

"We all miss him, Yugi." Yami said.

"And I suppose we always will, but I still think that all things have turned out for the best." Yugi said.

"Of course they have." Yami agreed.

The three soon went to bed.

Yugi may have went through a great deal of pain, but he recovered from it with the help of his friends and the ones that he loved. His heart may have cried, but it would never have to do that again as long as the loves of his lives remained in his life, and he had no doubt about that.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited ths story. Thanks so much!

R&R.


End file.
